Zuko: Crown Prince Chronicles
by FairladyZ2005
Summary: Short stories about Team Avatar, mostly featuring Zuko, set at various points in the cannon and some set after the show as well. Each chapter is a complete story though some chapters might spark something longer. Updated as the mood strikes.
1. Chapter 1: Tea

Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Brian, Mike, and Nickeoldeon. Please don't sue.

* * *

Set some time in the first year after the end of the show.

Tea

The assassination attempt failed.

The rebels thought they had the perfect plan. They knew the new Firelord loved his tea, the precise time he drank it every morning, that he preferred blends shipped in from The Jasmine Dragon. They even knew how to sneak in one of their own to deliver it.

All they had to do was wait.

They didn't know this Firelord knew his servants by name, that he preferred to brew his own tea, that with one smell he recognized the poison.

White Jade. Really?

The new Firelord was nothing like his father.

It saved his life.

* * *

Notes: Just a fun drabble, though I like to imagine how Zuko's rule is nothing like Ozai's and how Iroh's influence continues to be felt on his nephew.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fountain

Set a few hours after the end of the series.

The Fountain

Aang was surprised he'd asked Zuko of all people for dating advice. But since Katara had reciprocated his kiss, he wanted to make this night special. He knew from observing Sokka and Zuko that the older boys had more experience when it came to girls. Yet, Sokka was as likely to overreact and try to impose a curfew as he was to be happy about Aang dating his sister. The new Firelord, on the other hand, had simply raised a surprised eyebrow at the news, but followed it with a small smile.

"Try the Firelight Fountain," he advised, followed by directions to its location. "And don't be afraid to do a little bending if necessary to impress her." Zuko's golden eyes fixed Aang with a look that said to trust him as his lips spread with a mysterious grin.

At first, Katara questioned why Aang was taking them to the lower ring. Surely there were better placed to sightsee in Ba Sing Se without leading through narrow streets with hovels for homes and shadows that might hide bandits around every corner. However, Aang led on with such confidence that she decided to follow without complaint.

They approached their destination at dusk and marveled. A display of dazzling light shone as two dozen lamps sparkled in the square. Even more lanterns floated in the water, the crowning one at the very top, all of them reflecting like jewels in the fountain below.

"It's beautiful, Aang!" Katara gasped and threw her arms around him.

"So are you." Aang made her blush as he kissed her deeply and she responded.

They sat on the edge of the fountain admiring each other and the view. They splashed in the water and played bending games as they tossed a water ball back and forth and tried to get each other the wettest. Katara blew up a geyser spray. Aang made the lanterns twinkle on and off around the courtyard. Katara froze the geyser droplets in midair, the combination of the elements making rainbow prisms all around. Fire and water created perfect balance in this amazing spectacle as well as within two hearts. Aang and Katara stayed long into the night.

They returned late to the Jasmine Dragon, almost an hour after dawn in the time it took to get back to the upper ring. The light of the fountain snuffed out again for the day. When they entered the bustling teashop, their friends were waiting, some more frantic than others as Sokka seemed ready to lead a search party. He wasn't convinced by Zuko's words that Aang and his sister were just out sightseeing and could take care of themselves.

Once things calmed down, despite some persistent questions from Sokka and Toph, Zuko collected dishes from another round of tea. He waited as Aang finished his last draught.

"So how was it?"

"It was good." But Aang saw that wasn't what Zuko meant as their eyes met when he handed back the cup and saucer. "Very nice. Thanks."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Zuko gave him a knowing smile before moving on to another table.

Behind them both, Iroh chuckled to himself at his nephew playing matchmaker. He saw as Katara reached for Aang's hand under the table. His fingers joined hers, squeezing tight.

* * *

Notes: Yeah, I'm mainly a cannon pairings girl. Who doesn't love "Tales of Ba Sing Se." And since the comics pretty much resolved Zuko/Jin/Mai, I got this image Aang and Katara in my head and it all flowed pretty naturally from there, I can't help but chuckle over mental pictures I kept getting of Sokka overreacting in this one too.


	3. Chapter 3: Hairbending

Set shortly after Team Avatar makes their base on Ember Island.

Hairbending

Zuko hadn't expected to be back at Ember Island so soon after his last visit. But fate was funny that way. The Firelord's old rundown summer palace was the last place anyone would come looking for them. Not even Azula would come back here. Too depressing, she called it and he'd agreed. Yet, here he was, and with the very last people he'd expected.

His old room was covered in a good seven year sheet of dust. Zuko hadn't made it this far the last time he'd ventured inside. The bed he'd sat his travelling bag on was the size of a younger child's, not an adult's. He doubted he could sleep comfortably in it unless he curled up on his side. There was no way he could stretch out lengthwise without his feet hanging over the edge. He was too tall now, no longer a boy to be controlled, to obey without question for fear of the consequences in order to gain approval from a father who would never give it, because any love had been burned out of Ozai's heart a long time ago. He was a man who knew the truth now, who made his own decisions and followed he own heart, never again to live a lie!

It rarely rained on Ember Island. Zuko had gotten used to camping and would sleep outside anyway with the others around the fire…his new friends. Had it really been only a month ago he'd been here with his sister, his girlfriend, and Ty Lee? Sunning on the beach, playing kuai ball, crashing that party. Now his sister wanted to kill him and the other two were in jail for helping him. How quickly things could change. Zuko vowed that after his sister and father were defeated, the first thing he would do was set Mai and Ty Lee free.

Zuko didn't plan on using this room any more than he had to and he'd already waited long enough to unpack. He found a hook to hang his dao swords on and placed his picture of Uncle Iroh on the just as dusty vanity. He tried brushing some of the sandy film away only to have his hands coated in it which he was forced to wipe off on his tunic in disgust. Zuko reached back in his bag for the next item when a voice in the doorway called out startling him, causing him to clutch the object in his hand tighter.

"So Sifu Hotman, when's the grand tour?" Aang's cheerful voice rang out behind him. Zuko winced at the hated nickname, though part of him enjoyed being addressed as sifu, a respected teacher of firebending and to the Avatar no less, but he would never admit it.

"There is no tour!" Zuko snapped, not bothering to turn around. "Take whatever rooms you want. I don't care! But you might want to steer clear of the bedroom next door and the royal suite at the end of the hall. Those belonged to Azula and Ozai. Try the guest rooms in the east wing."

"Thanks. I'll go tell the others."

Though his footsteps were light, Zuko could sense Aang leaving as he felt the moving away of his inner heat that all master firebenders could sense within a person. Zuko looked down at the object in his bag that dug into his palm as he realized exactly what he held.

"Aang, wait! I have something to show you."

The mass of body heat in the corridor halted and moved back in Zuko's direction, still making no audible sound as he walked back. Zuko finally turned to face Aang, still keeping the object hidden just inside his bag for suspense.

"Well?" Aang asked with a curious expression while trying to peer inside, "What is it?"

Zuko froze for a moment, suddenly not sure how to proceed. He never thought these things through. He took a deep breath, threw caution to the wind, and held up the object for Aang to see.

Aang's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "That's Roku's hairpiece!" He stared even as Zuko offered for him to touch it. Aang reached out a tentative hand as if to make contact with it would make its very presence vanish like a ghostly heirloom from the spirit world. However, as his hand closed around it feeling its solid red and gold metal, he had to admit it was very much real.

"It also belonged to my great grandfather Sozin. He gave it to Avatar Roku a long time ago, before the war, back when they were still friends." Zuko kept his voice level though he watched Aang's fascination with deep interest.

"Yes, I remember," Aang traced the flame pattern on the hairpiece still in amazement. Memories of his past life washed over him, bits and pieces from visions of Roku and his time in the spirit world. Aang looked up at Zuko, gray eyes searched gold ones questioningly. "How did you get this?" Aang demanded in almost a whisper. His eyes went back to the hairpiece again, still marveling at its sudden reappearance.

Zuko shrugged. "It's a family heirloom. The symbol of the crown prince. Why wouldn't it find its way back to the heir? I really don't know how Uncle found it or for how long he'd been keeping it, but he gave it to me saying it was my legacy…of both my great grandfathers."

There was a moment of silent dawning before Aang spluttered and Zuko gave a satisfied ear-splitting grin, a sight rare enough on the prince to nearly cause alarm in and of itself.

"WHAT! B-But that means Roku –"

"Yep."

"And you're his –"

"Yep."

Aang let out a long whistle and breathed a deep sigh that went though his entire body. "Destiny is strange."

"Tell me about it. I guess that's why there's always been this weird connection between us, even though I had no idea what that meant until recently. It's nothing to be ashamed of though, you are 112 great grandp-"

"Don't call me that!" Aang stamped a foot that caused a swirl of dust around his ankles.

"Fine. It'll be our secret," Zuko said with surprisingly little resistance, but he smiled long enough until Aang felt compelled to join in with a small one of his own.

"Thanks. It's not that I'm ashamed we're related or anything." Aang tried to avoid the prince's gaze. "It's just…"

"The others would never let us hear the end of it," Zuko affirmed without question.

"Exactly."

A moment of awkward silence passed now that the secret was out in the open. Neither looked at the other, both relieved, but also not sure what to do next. Aang traced a foot back and forth in the dust, stirring up small clouds in the process. Zuko sneezed, sniffled, and glared. Aang shrugged in apology.

"It's yours if you want it," Zuko motioned to the hairpiece Aang still held, "even though you won't have much use for it this lifetime."

As if to prove his point, Aang ran a hand over his bald head. "No, you keep it. It's just as much yours as mine. In fact," Aang's eyes lit up with a sudden idea, "you should try it on, Zuko. Allow me!"

Zuko opened his mouth, but any words of protest were drowned out by the sudden upward rush of air around his neck and face. Aang commanded the wind pulling firmly but not too tightly against the prince's hair gathering it up and folding it over at the crown of his skull. Aang paused a second to look around. Then another gust of air carried over a red ribbon from near the top of Zuko's travel bag. It wrapped around the newly formed topknot a few times with a flutter and tied itself off. The ancestral hairpiece of the crown prince of the Fire Nation flew upward out of the Avatar's hand. Zuko felt the cold metal settle perfectly over the ribbon. The finishing gentle whoosh and klink of the horizontal needle through holes and hair secured everything in its final proper place. It all happened so fast that Zuko was still a little stunned as Aang took a step back to admire his handiwork.

"Wow!" It was Aang's turn for a face-splitting grin and a thumbs up. "It suits you."

Zuko's only response was to scowl, not believing him. Aang wasn't deterred though. He sent another wind to open the window and blew the majority of the dust off the vanity mirror and countertop outside, carefully guiding its path around Zuko to avoid another sneezing fit.

"See for yourself," Aang presented the newly cleaned surface with a wave.

Zuko slowly turned to face the mirror, not certain what he expected or even wanted to see. Him and reflective surfaces didn't get along so well, ever since that fateful Agni Ki, but he did as Aang instructed anyway humoring his ancestor…and stared. It shouldn't have looked much different than the first time he'd seen himself in topknot and armor again after his return home from his banishment.

The royal hairdressers had positively despaired at what they had to work with when they'd first laid eyes upon his hair's short, shaggy, length. Azula's taunts that he might as well not show his face in public until it grew out again for sheer decency's sake certainly hadn't helped. There was much pulling, prodding, aching, and swearing (from both prince and servants on that one) to the point he was surprised he wasn't bald the way his roots hurt to the point of numbness. The tough skin next to the hair around his scar stretched so tight it made his teeth clench not to cry out in pain. Somehow, the hairdressers had just managed to coax a decent topknot out of his stubborn locks.

So this shouldn't have been any better...but it felt completely different. His scalp felt relaxed yet ever hair looked perfectly in place. Roku's hairpiece wasn't the smaller flame-shaped ornament he'd worn before that matched his sister's, it towered as a sign of his royalty, the true heir, not just as Firelord, but a dual legacy. For the first time, Zuko truly saw his mother's features in his own, and from her, his great grandfather's. His golden eyes were his father's, but their shape was Roku's. His facial structure was is father's, but the gentleness of his features (even half scarred) deemed too soft by some, including Ozai himself, was also Roku's. But Zuko's smile was his own. If anything, it resembled Iroh's smile, the one who had known his heritage all along. Even the casual clothes he now wore couldn't hide his dual birthright.

"Wow!" the crown prince echoed at the sight of his own reflection. "Thank you," he said to Aang.

"Don't mention it." After a moment, Aang added. "The others will be wondering where we are."

"You go ahead. Tell them I'll join you a little later."

With a light stirring of dust and wind, Aang left. Zuko wasn't sure how much time passed as he stared in the mirror, maybe an hour by his reckoning, but no one came looking for him in that time, at Aang's encouragement no doubt. But it was almost time for dinner. With a sigh, Zuko took one last look, preserving the image in his mind. He closed his eyes and removed the long pin, slid off Roku's hairpiece, and tugged the red ribbon out. He shook his hair free as it tumbled down loose to fall over his eyes and brush the back of his collar again. Repacking his bag and gathering his swords, Zuko decided he preferred a room in the east wing after all.

* * *

Korra opened the rectangular box emblazoned with the seal of the Fire Nation's royal family. The box and its contents had been gifted to her the day she had been named Avatar. Inside was not only a hairpiece worn by her past life as Avatar Roku but small portraits of some of his descendents and a special letter from one of them.

_To the next Avatar,_

_Always remember that fire is the heartbeat of life. In mastering my element, know you must learn to balance passion with self control. Though you are born of the Water Tribe, never fear your opposite. Respect fire and it shall bend to your will. If you even need to return to the source Ran and Shao of Sun Island will guide you._

_I pray that my legacy was one of peace. In the past, you have been my ancestor and my best friend. Perhaps we are destined to meet again someday in a future life of my own. Always trust your own heart. Never give up without a fight. Never forget who you are!_

_And when all looks bleakest, never underestimate the relaxing power of a good pot of tea._

_One who found his destiny fighting by your side,_

_Firelord Zuko_

_Sifu of Avatar Aang_

_Great Grandson of Avatar Roku_

Korra had read that note many times since that day. Every time it gave her comfort and strength, though she didn't get what the old Firelord thought was so great about tea. Her own firebending teacher was a descendant of Zuko's royal line. Korra's sifu had instructed her in the true ways and origins of the element. She knew the secrets of The Dancing Dragon, as well as both proper making and redirection of lightning. It hadn't been easy being her natural opposite, but she had mastered fire.

Now Korra practiced airbending using techniques Sifu Tenzin had instructed her in. He said it helped to practice on the little things as well as the big ones. So she did…when he wasn't around. She had to keep up appearances after all. Korra felt quite pleased with herself as she finished settling her heirloom hairpiece on top of her head with a windy flourish. She paused to smile in the mirror at herself, pleased with her handiwork and for an instant could swear she saw her past lives smiling back at her. Then she hurried off to join Sifu Tenzin for dinner, praying this time there'd be some meat. She'd scream if it was all vegetables yet again. Avatar she may be, but Korra was still her own person.

* * *

Notes: I really like how this one turned out. This story came from two things:

1. I loved the "Avatar and the Firelord" episode. The bonds broken between Roku and Sozin are reforged in Zuko and Aang. Balance, friendship, family - beautiful stuff. And I'm sure I wasn't the only one left wondering will we ever get to see Zuko wear that artifact before the end of the show? Sadly we didn't, so I had to use that. I had a hard time finding when in the timeline to set this, I wanted it to be while Zuko was still technically crown prince and not Firelord yet. Originally, I thought just before the coronation with the rest of the team there too, but I think this worked out better with just him and Aang. I may do another chapter where the others find out.

2. The other is Korra and how she ties into this legacy as well. I'm so exited for the new show, I am latecomer to the greatness of Avatar as it is. Let's just say my mind is running rampant with speculations and possibilities, particularly concerning Zuko's legacy as Firelord and his descendants. Could Korra even be one of them? I know she's Water Tribe, but who's to say one of Zuko & Mai's kids didn't marry into the Water Tribe and make Korra Zuko's granddaughter? How's that for full circle? But that's just my random thoughts. For this fic, I wanted to explore Zuko/Korra but I tried to keep it vague enough to fit what little cannon we do know about the show so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Burned

Set a few hours after the episode "The Western Air Temple" and before the morning training session of "The Firebending Masters."

Burned

"Please, just let me take a look." Zuko insisted. "I promise I won't do anything that hurts."

Toph folded her arms, refusing to give in. She may have forgiven the firebender for burning her feet, but she was still adamant that no one touch them but Katara.

"Just go away, Sparky. I'm fine. Katara says my feet will heal. So I don't need you or anyone else looking at them in the meantime."

"Fine," Zuko signed. "Then at least let me carry you back over to the fire pit. Your feet are going to become permanent raison-prunes if you sit in that water any longer."

Toph splashed her feet in the fountain one last time before relenting. She hated not walking. The water helped sooth even if wasn't mixed with Katara's healing gifts. But she had been soaking for quite a while and her feet were feeling more wrinkled than normal. She would have refused help to cross the short distance, but since Zuko was the one who'd ended up on unofficial "Toph-sitting duty" this shift while she healed, Toph didn't mind taking advantage of making him do some extra work as payback.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I kinda like having a prince as my personal palanquin."

"Lucky me," Zuko muttered, but scooped her up gently making a chair out of his arms.

Toph placed her arms around Zuko's neck for support. He carried her with little effort back to the area where they cooked all their meals. Dinner wasn't for another hour, which meant the others were still off doing chores. It was just the two of them for the moment…and Appa, who lazed about on his side sunning himself in the dying heat of the day. It was Zuko's job to get the fire started and boil the tea.

He lowered Toph to her sleeping bag, but just after he set her down, curiosity got the better of him. He grasped on of her ankles and lifted it hoping to see the extent of her burns. Toph shrieked.

"Let me go!"

Zuko did just in time to narrowly avoid a chunk of rock that sailed past his head.

"Don't touch me!"

When he turned back, the girl had erected an earth tent in his face with her securely inside.

"Toph! Toph!" But there was no answer. Slowly, Zuko turned to light the cook fire with his bending. He hesitated, reminded of how his irresponsibility with his gift had hurt Toph. "I wasn't going to touch your feet," he said, hoping she could hear him inside her tent. "I just wanted to see what color the burns were. I mean no offense to Katara, cuz she's a good healer and all, but I think I know a little bit more about burn damage than she does, considering my own scar."

Zuko sat there sulking for a few moments listening, but no response came. He lit the fire with a burst of chi and put the kettle on. He heard rumbling behind him as the door to Toph's tent slid open. He couldn't see her face behind her long bangs, but when she spoke in his direction; her voice was calm and even.

"I can tell you weren't lying. Sorry, I threw a rock at your head."

"S'okay. Sorry I scared you too."

An awkward silence then passed. Cricket-spiders filled the gap with their chirping. In the distance, Appa snorted and rolled over onto his back.

"Soooo, what did you mean about your scar?" Toph finally asked.

"Aside from the obvious?" Zuko snorted.

"Helloooooo!" Toph waved a hand in front of her blind face, annoyance in her voice.

"I know that!" Zuko snapped, then seeing Toph's scowl he tried again. Why was he always messing up when it came to everything lately? A hand self-consciously went to his face. "No, I mean – I'm just surprised none of the others mentioned it."

"Well, I think Sokka did refer to you as 'angry, ponytail boy' once."

In spite of himself, Zuko laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just kinda flattered he didn't even mention my worst feature."

"Well, you can get pretty angry..."

"I know." Zuko still had a small half-smile. "But my scar is…Heck, I don't even have a ponytail anymore! I cut it off a long time ago when Uncle and I became refugees in the Earth Kingdom." He ran a hand through his shaggy locks as if to prove his point, then remembering her lack of vision tried to describe it instead. "I have, uh, been growing it out again though. I can put it up in a topknot if I want. Not that I'm wearing one now. And…I'm rambling aren't I?" Zuko realized as he heard Toph giggling. "Sorry. It's just so weird trying to imagine your mental picture of me."

"Go on. What else do you look like now, Sparky?"

"Um, what have your feet told you about me already?"

Toph put her head on her hand and adopted her best thinker pose and pondered how to best describe to Zuko the way she saw him.

"The vibrations when you walk give me a good sense of your height and built. Your voice tells me your approximate age as well. You're taller than the rest of us, except Haru. And I'd say you're maybe a year older than Sokka. You move like a firebender, which is to be expected, but you carry yourself like nobility, kinda like my parents, only you're not stuck up about it, like some people I've met. You just have confidence and are proud of being who you are."

Zuko stared longer than was polite, taking in all she had said. "And you can tell all that from your feet?"

"Yep."

"That's pretty amazing!"

Toph shrugged. "I know. Buuut," she lingered for definite pause. "They tell me nothing about your burn."

Zuko was silent.

"C'mon, Princey. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"No!"

Toph heard his body turn away, his back to her now.

"Please. Just let me take a look. I promise I won't do anything that hurts."

Zuko felt the sting of his own words from earlier used against him. He watched the water in the kettle, still not boiling yet. Here was one person who didn't know about his greatest shame. He wanted to keep it that way, didn't he? Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Toph's wide, seemly innocent, toothy smile. Coming to a decision, he shifted his weight from where he sat cross-legged and faced Toph again. He sighed and let out a deep breath.

"The scar is on my face." But if Zuko expected any surprise from the blind girl at that revelation, he got none as she just continued to look in his general direction, though she might have blinked at little.

"Here, let me guide your hands," Zuko said letting her know what he planned to do first this time before taking her wrists.

"I can do it myself!" Toph pulled away on instinct. She wasn't about to be babied by anyone.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, I'm not helpless!" She folded her arms keeping them out of his reach.

"And I'm not used to people touching my face, so we're even!" The prince shouted back. What was it with this girl? Anything he did around her seemed to be the wrong move. "Just forget it! This was a bad idea!" He threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Wait!" Toph lowered the remaining walls of her earth tent, and reached out a hand again. "How about a compromise?" She'd overreacted and she knew it. She just resented people doing things for her so much, and her recent situation had left her feeling blinder than usual. All the prince's fault of course, but he was only trying to make it up to her. He didn't pity her, as so many others would. She sensed he had similar feelings about how people viewed his own scar. "You guide one hand and I'll follow with the other."

For a moment nothing happened, and then Toph felt a hand on hers. Zuko brought it to his left cheek. She cupped the other one herself and felt him try not to flinch. Letting go, Zuko closed his eyes and kept his breathing as calm as possible, like a meditation exercise as Toph's fingers explored his face.

Toph could feel the immediate difference in the sides of the prince's face. The right was smooth with the light fuzz of teenage stubble he had yet to shave for the day. In stark contrast, the left was tough and leathery, concaved in places that reminded her of the topiary of the rocky canyon vs. the meadowy plain of his other side. Thinking of her own feet ever being burned that badly made her almost pull away in fear, but she didn't. She kept her touch light as she probed everywhere. His nose was unblemished and aristocratic, same with his lips and chin. The burn must go upward then.

She brushed back his shaggy bangs and felt its outline, the lack of an eyebrow on the left, and how the scar reached into the hairline a little. Finally, she found his ear that had the same texture as the rest of his burned skin. She held in a gasp as her fingers compared it's malformed, shrunken shape with the normalness of his right. Toph could sense Zuko's nervousness in the tiny vibrations his body sent out and she realized just how much courage it took him to let her do this. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she kept them to herself.

"Thank you." Toph lowered her hands having gotten what she needed. "I know that wasn't easy for you, but I think I understand you a lot better now."

Zuko's response was to let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "The answer is my father."

"What?"

"That's the question you're trying not to ask isn't it? Who gave me that scar? It was the mark my father gave me right before he banished me." Zuko then told her the story and Toph listened quietly. When Zuko got to the part about his flaming face, the tea water whistled reminding him of his own screams and shame from three years ago. He used the distraction to turn away from his bitter memories and tend to the boiling pot of tea.

"That's horrible!" Toph said. "And I thought my parents were bad." For once, she really didn't know what to say. At least she knew her own parents loved her. She wondered if Aang and the others knew the full story. She let Zuko have a moment with the tea before she allowed herself to change the subject. "But that wasn't what I was going to ask. Actually, I was curious if you could see on your left side or are you partially blind like me?

Zuko wrinkled his brow, the lines of the scarred side of his face formed deep concaves as he did so. He spoke carefully, trying to find the right words to describe it. He was surprised at this being her most prominent question, but shouldn't have given her own background. Nothing about this girl should surprise him anymore. He almost regretted jumping to conclusions and sharing his story in detail. He hated to be pitied, but he'd figured by now from her own behavior that Toph Bei Fong didn't pity anybody.

"I can see," Zuko explained. "But it's hardly one hundred per cent. I have no peripheral vision on that side. My left eye only opens about half of what my right can. I can see clearly enough when I focus on a freestanding object, but movement makes things fuzzy. While I can usually concentrate enough to follow it, it often leaves me with a platypus-bear of a headache. But I make up for it with my other senses. My hearing is still good, maybe even better than most because of the way I trained to make up for my lack of vision, despite how ugly my ear looks. I also use my firebending to sense the body heat in people and the flow of their chi paths, kinda like you do with your earthbending vibrations I guess."

"That's pretty cool. And for the record, I don't think you're ugly. I really have no concept of what ugly is. I like your face because it has character. It reminds me of the texture of the earth. So many faces are bland and blah like the neverending sameness of a farm field stretching on forever. It's boring! That's why I like older faces, like your uncle. Old faces have variety with low and high places, both rough and smooth ones too. Your face tells a story, like the land itself. And from what you've told me it's a pretty exciting one, even if it's been hard or scary in places. But you should be proud of those parts too, because it means you're a survivor."

"I guess so," Zuko mused. He'd never thought of it that way. While some of it seemed hard to swallow, it was a refreshing perspective after he'd dared to bear his scar to her.

"Now are you going to look at my feet or not?"

Zuko shook his head in awe and resignation at her sudden demand. Carefully, like he'd tried before, he held her ankles one by one and looked at the soles of both feet.

"You'll be fine. Right now your feet are still pink and tender, but you only caught the edge of my flame. They won't scar and with Katara's treatments you should be back to normal in a few weeks. And drink this." Zuko held out a cup of steaming tea for her.

"How will this help my feet?" she half joked. Toph could pour her own tea, but given all they'd been through she wasn't going to protest being waited on by a prince as she took her cup.

"I don't know. Though Uncle always says that tea is good for helping cure almost anything. But be careful it's hot."

Ignoring his warning, Toph downed the tea in nearly one gulp and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Y'know something, Princey. You make some pretty good tea."

"Thanks." There were times working in the tea shop under Uncle's tutelage that Zuko had wondered if his efforts would ever be appreciated. However, with time and patience, he had improved. It was good to know he'd mastered something other than firebending in times like this. He poured a cup of his own and let it warm his hands. He was lost enough in his own memories that he almost missed Toph's next words.

"I'm glad you decided to join us after all."

Zuko examined Toph for a moment. He could feel the glow of her inner heat – radiant, strong, and loyal. With a smile after swallowing a mouthful of tea Zuko answered, "Me too."

"Now where is everybody?" Toph complained. "It's dinner time. Their tea is getting cold. And I'm starving! Let's eat already!"

* * *

Notes: Zuko and Toph, my two favorite characters. Another moment I would have loved to see in the series, but never happened. And while Katara and Mai got to touch the scar I always thought it might mean the most coming from Toph. The blind bandit and the scarred prince. Alas, the field trip moment that never was. Pure friendship piece here. But while I fully support cannon Maiko, I confess to some Toko leanings as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragoneye

Set sometime after the end of the show.

Dragoneye

Everyone feared the gaze of the Firelord. It was said for generations, when he turned his eyes on you, you obeyed without question.

So when the new Firelord first entered the council chambers, the nobles, advisors, and officers wondered if that tradition would continue. Any who thought the new ruler would be soft due to his efforts for peace or willingness to let others speak their opinions, quickly changed their mind. The sight of his left eye boring into a man was said to be more terrifying than any of his predecessors.

The right eye served as a gauge of the Firelord's mood. The young monarch was never one to hide his emotions about anything. He sat with his council at their table, not one to hide behind a curtain of fire. The blazing level of the torches and candles were a suitable enough indication of his calm or rage.

But the left eye…the left eye gazed in silent judgment, always watching. Slitted, focused, constantly on guard, it never closed. And when it stared at them, men shivered.

The rumors spread in the years to come that Ozai had awakened something terrible at that fateful Agni Ki. The dragon god of fire himself disapproved of the corruption of his element and the senseless war his people had loosed on the world. So he'd unleashed his wrath in the form of the Avatar who'd taken away Ozai's fire and Agni's chosen one for the throne was the prince whose blood bore two sacred lines. The storytellers told that the prince had been blinded in the duel with his father, only to be blessed with the sight of the dragon's eye in its place, now an ever present reminder of the dragons' eternal vigilance.

Whether the stories were real or not, the new Firelord would never confirm or deny, but let the mythology build as the people willed. The only truths to be sure were his bloodline and that he, along with the Avatar, had been touched by the dragons in an intimate way. Everything else was legend. But the new Firelord, just like the Dragon of the West, accepted the title his once hated scar had earned him.

He was Zuko, the Dragoneye! Long may he reign!

* * *

Notes: First, a big thanks to Amanda91, Cowsreign, Somariel, Seti31, and Alabaster86 for their wonderful reviews, favoriting, and putting me on alert lists. Your encouragement really helps. And to all you silent visitors too, thanks for taking the time to stop by but remember it only takes a moment to leave a comment or subscribe if you like the story.

As for this story, I wanted to give Zuko a nickname akin to his Uncle, but I didn't expect to write this or for it to be the next chapter. But Allison Goodman's wonderful fantasy based on the Chinese Zodiac, _Eon: Dragoneye Reborn _stirred some things in my mind. I've always loved how striking Zuko's scarred eye looks on the show, almost tiger like as some have described it, but that didn't seem quite the right animal to me. Then I skimmed through some of Alabaster 86's Zuko Drabble Series (which I promise I'll review) and read the one based off the episode "The Master Firebenders" and the next morning it all clicked and I woke up with this fic in my head. I'm also curious what legend's may exist about Team Avatar by Korra's time which fuel this fic as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Iroh's Greatest Challenge

Set during Iroh and Zuko's time in Ba Sing Se in season two.

Iroh's Greatest Challenge

Iroh was a man of tea. You could tell a lot about a person by what they drank, and Iroh prided himself on matching the right blend to the right person. So it was much to Iroh's dismay that his own nephew had never developed a taste for the beverage.

Still, Zuko tolerated his uncle's tea. Much as he complained, (and he did it a lot), he usually took the time to sit with his uncle and share a cup. And he was always polite enough to at least try a few sips of whatever blend his uncle was experimenting with that day before he expressed his utter distaste for the liquid yet again.

Iroh wasn't deterred. He was not the type to give up and Zuko was not the type to ever not try. It was a sort of game they played. Zuko was Iroh's greatest challenge. Lu Ten had been an easy match, a jasmine and ginseng man like his father. One day, Iroh would concoct the perfect blend to win over his nephew. He had a strategy and was determined not to lose this battle.

Anyone else might think Zuko impossible to please. Jasmine tea was too weak. Sakura tea was too bitter. Ginseng was too strange. Earl Grey was too bland. Peppermint wasn't sweet enough. Orange blossom wasn't strong enough. It went on and on. And it all tasted like perfumed bathtub water. Blech! No blend ever had enough flavor to satisfy Zuko's preferences. While Iroh tried to add more sweetness to Zuko's cup, it was never enough. His nephew would always complain and then overcompensate by adding an excess of sugar or honey or cream (sometimes all three) to spite his uncle only to reject his own creation after taking a few sips, though he would never admit to his own efforts making it worse. Iroh always took Zuko's comments with due seriousness. Every reason for rejecting a blend got him one step closer to finding the perfect match for the picky prince. Just like brewing tea, things like this couldn't be rushed.

Zuko woke one morning in their apartment to the strong smell of cinnamon. Yawning and dressing he stumbled over to where Uncle made breakfast following his nose to the pleasant aroma. He sniffed at the blend of cinnamon noting its heavenly mix with something else…was that chocolate? Had Uncle finally admitted defeat on the tea front and decided to fix hot chocolate for breakfast?

"Ah, you're finally awake, Nephew," Iroh said. He tended the rice and noted to himself that Zuko's nose was nearly in the pot of the brewing beverage. Upon seeing his uncle looking at him, Zuko backed off the pot.

"Morning, Uncle. Um, what's that smell? It's new." Zuko tried his best not to make his interest sound obvious.

"That it is. Sit, Prince Zuko. It's something very special I've been waiting for you to try."

Zuko obeyed as Iroh poured him a steaming cup of the new liquid. The old general would not get his hopes up, but his gut told him he'd outdone himself this time. Zuko must have seen some of that hope on his face because a look of his usual suspicion when Uncle handed him such cups appeared on his own countenance. Still, the overwhelming smell beckoned too strongly to be ignored.

The tangy sting of cinnamon pleasantly burned on his tongue. A sweetness like chocolate swished in his mouth. The aftertaste lingered of nuts. There was no way this could be tea. He tried to hide his expression behind his teacup for he knew Uncle was watching like he always did for appraisal of his latest blend. It was too late. Uncle had already caught his surprised smile. Before Zuko knew it, his cup was empty.

"So Nephew, you are a mate chai man," Iroh nodded in approval. He tucked his hands inside his robe. "I should have known."

With the dignity of a true prince, Zuko's only admission of defeat was to ask for more and inquire about its ingredients. Beyond the obvious he learned it contained a lot of caffeine but still not as much as coffee and was additionally sweetened by a brown rock sugar native only to the Earth Kingdom.

"Could…could you teach me how to make it?" the prince asked with a hesitation rare for him, but his good eye shone eagerly. Up to this point, he'd had no interest in brewing tea at the shop. He'd been stuck waiting tables and sweeping up. The few times he'd shown any curiosity out of sheer boredom for his other jobs Uncle must have known his true motivations for he'd always possessively shooed him away from ruining any pot on the fire. But this time was different.

"It would be my honor," Iroh smiled and gave a little bow. His expression was as warm as his tea. He'd waited patiently for this day to come. Zuko was indeed a challenge, but Iroh's mission of three long years was finally accomplished. For in the battle over tea, they were both winners.

* * *

Notes: This was my original planned next chapter. Zuko and Iroh is my favorite relationship in the whole show. I find it interesting that Zuko's own growing appreciation of tea acts as a metaphor for their growing relationship throughout the series. And I wanted to show a moment like that based on some rewatching observations and Iroh's comments to the bandits in season two at guessing one as "a Jasmine man."

My own journey of appreciation for tea somewhat mirrors Zukos's. I used to hate the stuff and would only drink my grandmother homemade iced tea. It was fruity and I didn't think real tea could ever taste that way again after she died. Then I discovered Snapple and slowly I discovered the variety of the beverage especially when you add flavor to it in the right way. I think I'm addicted to tea now, especially since I discovered a place in the mall called Teavana. They have a blend called Jasmine Dragon of all things. I'm just guessing about Zuko liking mate chai, but its spicy-sweetness mix seemed to fit him from what little I know of types of tea so far.


	7. Chapter 7: Appinions

Four linked short pieces here. Settings: during "Lake Laogai," "The Western Air Temple," "Sozin's Comet Pt. 2", and "Sozin's Comet Pt. 4." Pov's are Zuko, Zuko, Appa, Mai.

App-inions

He stood before the Avatar's beast. It was always the same. He came so close to his goal regarding the Avatar, only to have someone else get there first, to place yet another obstacle in his path, to be faced with an impossible choice. A choice that was really no choice at all, as Uncle pointed out. It wasn't fair! His swords clattered to the ground in frustration. There were really only two options now – just leave or set the beast free.

Zuko would not let his hunt end here. The chase would continue. The chase always continued, the prince thought to himself. But as long as the chase continued, there was hope of reaching his goal of going home again…someday…but not today. He would not allow people like Zhao had been and whoever had captured this creature now to get the Avatar first. He would be the one to mess up their plans. That was why the Blue Spirit existed after all. At least, that's the justification he told himself as he looked at the woeful beast before him – chained and defensive, angry and miserable. Now, how to get the massive bison free?

Could he cut through the chains with his swords? No. The size of the chains required to hold the beast were too thick for that. Could he burn through the chains with his bending? Possible. The metal that connected each chain to the rock posts were far enough away that any heat the metal conducted wouldn't burn the beast. But melting the chains would take time and who knew how long it would be before someone found them. Perhaps, if Uncle helped… What kind of stupid animal has six legs anyway? There had to be a better option! Hmm, focus on the shackles themselves? Cut them open at the right stress point or burn out the locks? Yes! That could work…if the beast would let him get close enough.

He bent down and picked up his swords again. He could feel his uncle's eyes boring into his back warningly, waiting for Zuko to announce the decision he'd already reached, but hadn't voiced yet.

"I'm setting it free," the prince said with all the casualness he would announce what he wanted for breakfast, yet with the firmness of someone who would not settle for anything less that what he expected to find to eat on his plate. He gave his uncle a glance out of the corner of his eye or would have if he still had that ability in his scarred eye. What he couldn't see he heard though in his uncle's released sigh of approval.

He approached the beast again swords in hand. The bison roared in his face once more, but Zuko stood his ground. He tried to get close, but the bison tried to rear up, rattling its chains and while it wasn't successful, its movement forced Zuko to move aside to avoid getting hit by a large, hairy leg.

"Stupid animal! I'm trying to help!"

"It must recognize your scent as an enemy."

"Great! Then how am supposed to get near it?" Zuko snapped his head around to face his uncle.

"Hmm." Iroh stroked his beard a moment. He walked forward to stand in front of the bison much as Zuko had. The bison snorted and shifted uneasily.

"Careful, Uncle!"

Iroh simply stood, letting the bison get used to him. Then he took something out of the sleeve of his robe and offered it to the creature. The bison sniffed at the teacake and then Iroh set it on the ground and let the bison lick up the teacake with one big swoop of its tongue. Iroh gave his nephew, who just had a goggle-eyed stare, a knowing look.

"I told you, you never come prepared." Iroh handed Zuko a spare teacake which Zuko promptly handed back thinking of a better way.

"No, you keep it distracted. I'll cut it free."

"But I only have one more teacake."

"Then I'll have to work fast." Zuko tried to give his uncle a reassuring glance. He bend down and pried at the lock on the first shackle with the tip of a sword. Something clicked. He started to pull the shackle apart when the bison got wise to something going on with his foot and starting shifting again.

"Make it hold still!"

Iroh tried to calm the bison as best he could. The food gone, he shushed the beast, speaking to him in low, reassuring tones and dared to stroke its fur. Zuko was able to get the first shackle off. When the bison realized the chaffing metal was no longer around its foot, it paused standing still, realizing the change.

Zuko saw the matted fur from where the shackle was, and the places the poor creature had rubbed raw straining against its chains. He felt an urge to want to stroke the creature's soft fur, but he needed to move quickly. He made good time and uncle's "bison whispering" seemed to do the trick because the beast stayed calm. Sometimes though, Zuko had to move his hands swiftly to avoid getting them accidently crushed by a furry foot glad to be free of its shackles.

When he was done, he sheathed his swords and stood up to find himself in front of the creature's right eye. The brown eye studied him with a depth Zuko didn't think possible. He couldn't help staring back. The bison looked so sad and tired. Was it missing its master? Zuko dared to pet the animal like his uncle still was. Its coat was so deep his hands sunk right into its warmth. As he stroked the beast, he half heard his uncle's words wondering how a majestic creature of the sky could endure being trapped beneath the ground. The huge creature's eyes seemed to show his misery in response. Zuko wondered who had captured the Avatar's bison and why. He felt a momentary blaze of anger within him at the person that he couldn't quite quantify. But Zuko realized he hadn't liked seeing an innocent animal chained up like that. It wasn't the creature's fault it belonged to the Avatar. Whoever did this can't hurt you anymore, Zuko thought; glad he'd been the monkey wrench in the villain's plans.

"You're free," he whispered to the bison. It was followed by a snort, the timing of which seemed like a thank you. But it was impossible for the creature to understand him like that, right?

Zuko had just turned his thoughts to how they were going to get the bison to follow them out of the corridors of the underground base when the bison shook himself with roar that caused both him and Uncle to take several steps back. Then, making sure it was truly clear of mess of broken shackles, the powerful beast busted through the ceiling of its earth prison. Zuko shielded himself with his arms held up to ward off falling debris, calling out to make sure Uncle was all right. Through the large hole they could see the open sky. Maybe the bison had sensed its prison was near the surface. As Zuko watched the creature fly away he knew that once again a chance to capture the Avatar had slipped through his hands. But somehow, as he felt Uncle's hand on his shoulder letting him know it was time they leave too and picked up his mask, this time it didn't feel so bad.

* * *

Zuko never thought he be so glad to be covered in bison spittle. Now he hoped it would be his saving grace. This creature – Appa – knew him as the one who'd freed him. At the time, he'd agonized over that decision, so out of character with the life he'd been leading since his banishment, though he'd tried to justify it otherwise. Was it really so out of character to do something kind though? That pained him. Or had it been a glimpse of his true self he'd buried for so long in the turbulent chaos his life had been these past three years. It had to be the latter. He wouldn't allow himself to believe otherwise. He wasn't cruel! Though it wasn't from lack of trying to be someone he wasn't in hoping to become the son his father wanted. He'd done terrible things! But that wasn't the real Zuko, the person he wanted to be!

Who he was, was a boy who was kind to animals, who fed turtleducks with his mother, not throw rocks at them and laugh like Azula. He was a person who didn't like seeing a helpless creature that belonged in the sky chained on the ground, so he'd set it free. He was a prince who didn't like see people, any people, suffering in this war anymore and wanted to change it.

He wanted – needed – to be accepted for who he really was, the man his uncle had believed in, who Appa trusted. The bison was the first to call him friend. He would do whatever it took for the others to do the same.

* * *

So tired. He wanted to keep searching. He couldn't give up. He had to find his best friend. But he had to rest. He just couldn't fly anymore. They had to stop for the night. He was glad he wasn't alone. On either side of him, the teachers of water and fire snuggled close in his fur. But they weren't the one his heart ached for. He let out a roar of despair. His companions stirred. The woman of water burrowed closer and hugged his neck. The man of fire stroked his fur and spoke.

"We miss Aang, too. I promise you we'll see him again."

Appa didn't know what the words meant beyond the familiar name of the one he longed to see, but he sensed comfort from the fire man's voice. Somehow they were all thinking the same thing. Appa then closed his eyes and the three dreamed of their lost friend.

* * *

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Because you swore you wanted to come along and this is the fastest way to Uncle's teashop."

The girl who could throw daggers proved just as good at staring daggers at her boyfriend. Somehow though, it failed to wipe away his smile. She liked it when he smiled, which he'd been doing a lot more of since he'd made his "new friends." She just didn't like when his smile had that slightly wicked gleam like it did now. He was enjoying her nervousness too much, but the creature was smelly and absolutely humongous.

"Mai, Appa. Appa, Mai."

Mai stared at Appa. Appa stared back at Mai. The bison snorted in her face. Mai wrinkled her nose at the stench. She tried to back up, but Zuko was behind her, hands firmly on her shoulders holding her in place. If he didn't watch it, Mai swore Zuko was going to end up with one of her knives somewhere he didn't want it.

"Don't be afraid," the Avatar chimed in. Great, was she that obvious? This had to be a conspiracy or would have been if the Ava – Aang – she corrected herself, (Zuko insisted she use his name), didn't sound so innocent. Then again, this boy that looked no more than twelve had defeated Ozai. He was obviously a lot sneakier than he looked. "Appa won't bite."

"Unless you kidnap him and chain him up underground," the boy named Sokka added which earned him glares from everybody and an elbow from his girlfriend, whatshername. "Ow, Suki." Yes, that was her name. "But you don't strike me as the Long Feng type." He added with a smile. Mai just rolled her eyes at him.

Mai sighed. She reached out a hand and patted the large beast in front of her mechanically on the nose under the eyes of everyone who expected her to do something.

"Nice…bison…thing."

"Appa," Aang reminded her.

"Nice…Appa."

The bison's nose was cold and wet, but not disgustingly so. Appa stood still, seeming to like the attention. Mai relaxed a little. Maybe this creature was so bad after all. As if to prove himself, Appa opened his mouth. Mai's eyes widened in horror seconds before the hugest pink tongue she'd ever seen licked her from toe to head.

"Ewwwwwww!" Mai shrieked. He clothes and hair dripped with bison spittle. Her baggy sleeves weighed down in the sliminess. She hated it! Yucky, disgusting, and everyone was laughing at her. Even Zuko was chuckling! How could he – for a moment Mai was reminded of Azula's cruel laugh, a flaming apple, and a pond the overprotective prince had dunked her into the day she knew she first loved him. So how could Zuko and his so-called friends be – he was covered in spittle too she realized. He'd been standing right next to her in the line of fire. Mai couldn't help herself, she giggled at the sight of him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Sounds like Appa gave the official seal of approval once again. Only wish I could see it," Toph said between fits of laughter.

"Appa has good taste," Zuko said sliding an arm around Mai's waist.

"Only Appa?" Mai tilted her head at a sly angle.

"Welcome to Team Avatar, Mai." Zuko pulled her into a deep kiss.

The laughter stopped and turned to whistles. Appa roared his approval. And Mai decided she might just like Zuko's, no, **her** new friends after all.

* * *

Notes: Just fluff and angst with Zuko and Appa. This chapter I had planned for a bit. And I finally got to write Mai, hope I got her right. I debated about how much to use Appa's pov. Zuko's pov kept taking over though. But there are not enough Appa fics out there. So I hope this contribution helps.


	8. Chapter 8: Eight Minutes of Truth

Set during "Day of the Black Sun Pt. 2." Zuko's first person pov.

Eight Minutes of Truth

I stand outside the door to the Firelord's bunker. Part of me wonders why I am even here. I should just leave now. My father wouldn't want to hear anything I have to say anyway. I know that now. So why even bother?

Because I'm through doing anything for him. I'm doing this for **me**! I will never allow him to silence me again! Today **he's **going to hear what **I** have to say. I will speak my mind and for eight minutes my father will be a captive audience to the truth about everything – me, Uncle, the Agni Ki, the Avatar, the lie used to justify the war, the decision I've come to – everything! Then and only then, would I be completely free of him! I enter.

* * *

When the smoke clears, I am long gone! So many thoughts spin around my head. My mother – alive! My father – tried to kill me! (Well, I knew he wouldn't take any of it well.) Uncle's trick actually worked! Uncle! I press all other thoughts out of my mind, letting only that last one remain. Run! Run! Run! Faster! Run! Before father orders my pursuit, before the guards can catch me, before it's too late!

I race to the prison faster than I thought myself capable. But he's gone! I grab the guard and shake him senseless demanding answers. I should have known Uncle had his own escape plan. Is he looking for me like I am for him right now? No…he's not. Not after I betrayed him. He wouldn't sacrifice his one shot at freedom waiting on me.

I have no time for regret. I have to run again. I have to stick to my own plan or I'll never get out of here. The war balloon is waiting. It's easy enough for me to me to slip away in the chaos and follow the Avatar's bison due west into the sun.

* * *

Notes: Yes, I deliberately chose the connection of eight minutes and this being chapter eight. Those eight minutes were it for me, my favorite scenes of the whole show (if pressed to answer), and the thing that cemented me as a fan of Avatar even before I had a chance to see the show in its entirely. Zuko **finally** tells off Ozai and sides with the angels. And the lightning, that lovely redirected lightning. There was no going back after that.

I toyed around with first person and present tense in this one. I think it made Zuko's thoughts a little more personal that way. I also just did the before and after moments because there's no way I could add anything any better to the bunker scenes than how the show already did it. Animated perfection!


	9. Chapter 9: Zuzu

Zuko reminisces. Could be set any time in the series really, but probably set after the first episode of season 2.

"Zuzu"

He remembered the first time she'd called him that. He'd been delighted that his little sister could say his name. He'd laughed and peered closer into her crib. Mother had smiled. Azula had pulled Zuko's ponytail – hard! Only then had his sister laughed.

"Zuzu," she'd said again. Mother had separated them then. It was a sign of things to come.

Over the years, Zuko grew to hate the nickname that became a label for his deepest insecurities. He was the one who was supposed to be the elder sibling. So why did Azula always get to be first? First to firebend, first to decide what games they played, first in father's affections while he was a distant "also ran." It wasn't fair!

It was because she was Princess Azula, named for their mighty grandfather Azulon, Mistress of the Blue Flame, the Prodigy, and favored heir of Ozai. At least, that was the way Zuko saw his sister.

But to Azula, her brother was just "Zuzu" and would never be anything more.

Worst of all, part of Zuko believed the lie and feared that the way his sister saw him was the way he saw himself.

He hated being "just Zuzu" when he wanted to be so much more.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to do something about Zuko's thoughts on Azula, next chapter will have some of that too. Toph has a lot of nicknames for everybody, but none really for Zuko that stuck, that's Azula's territory. Face it, if you're a Zuko fangirl, you've used the name at some point too. Anyway, it got me thinking about how nicknames can be endearments or insults, or maybe even both at different points in life depending on the way some relationships turn sour as they sadly tend to do in the Fire Nation royal family.


	10. Chapter 10: Colors

Setting indeterminable again, could even be post series, but at least set after "The Master Firebenders."

Colors

Being blind, Toph knew nothing of colors. They were an alien concept to her and the more she tried to understand them, the more confused she got. It wasn't a problem of translating an image of sight to one of emotion or touch. Her friends actually did a decent job of that. No, the problem Toph was discovering was that the same color could mean many things to different people.

Take blue for example.

To Sokka and Katara, blue was water. But it was also ice. Like water, blue could be cold, warm, or hot, but most often it was cool. Blue was soothing, calm, and healing. Blue also came in many shades, too many for Toph's liking. Indigo was deep and mysterious like the ocean depths. Aqua was playful and pure like drinking water. But most of all, to Sokka and Katara, blue was home.

Blue was also home to Aang. That was the weird thing though, because to Aang, blue was the sky. To the airbender, blue was freedom. Blue was the wind in his glider, the ripple through Appa's fur. Blue was happy. Blue was a day of sunshine. Blue went on forever to the ends of the earth, not unlike the blue of water. But to Aang, blue was up. To Sokka and Katara, blue was down. It made no sense! How could blue be opposite things and how could it represent more than one element?

Then Toph learned about the moon and ocean spirits. Sky and Water. Yin and Yang. And finally Toph thought she understood what blue was…until she asked Zuko what blue was. Yet again, the firebender gave her a completely different answer about the color.

"Blue is hot," he told her. "Blue is so hot it's freezing. Blue burns like nothing else. Blue is fire."

Toph was ready to tear her hair out at this point. Why could no one tell her what blue was? "How in the world can a fire be cold or blue be any of those things?" she demanded. "I thought fire was red! Whatever red is."

"Because," the prince explained slowly, " 'blue' is my sister!" He proceeded to tell Toph of the Princess of the Blue Flame. "Fire is a very misunderstood element. It can be many colors. Red, though it's a favored color of the Fire Nation, is actually the lowest temperature of fire. Most bender's flames, like my own, range a little hotter from orange to yellow. White is next. But Azula burns at the maximum, she burns blue. But blue has no soul, no feeling. It's like…do you know what frostbite is?"

Toph nodded her head. She knew from one of Katara's many long lectures about exactly why bare feet at the South Pole would be such a bad idea beyond the obvious.

"That's what blue fire is like. So cold that whatever it touches burns and dies. That's my sister." Zuko's voice was grim. Toph realized that blue reminded Zuko of home too, a home life he hated and couldn't get far enough away from these days. Zuko found no comfort or happiness in blue. Blue made him angry, but it also made him sad.

"What color are you then?" Toph asked.

"I don't know," the prince said after a while. "But when Aang and I met the dragons they showed us fire that was every color all at once. A rainbow of fire Toph – green, purple, - it was the most glorious thing I'd ever seen!" His husky voice relived the moment of awe, trying to make her understand, but knowing mere words couldn't describe it. "So maybe, I'm all those colors. I mean, it feels wrong, out of balance, if people are known for being just one thing, like Azula. I like to think there are as many parts to me as there are colors I saw. I would hate to be judged as being 'just red' or something cause it's the opposite of my sister or fire is the opposite of water or whatever. "

"I didn't know you were so deep, Firefly."

"Maybe it's all Uncle's talk of balance finally rubbing off on me. Did any of it help?" Zuko knew he was no good when it came to giving advice like Uncle could.

"Yes and no. I still have no idea what blue is, but I think it's because, like you said, colors are like people. They're many things all at once and as frustrating as that is, I kinda like it too because it means we all have different ways of seeing the world. Still…," Toph said with curiosity, "what color do you think I'm most like?"

Toph felt the vibrations from him as Zuko looked her over, up and down in consideration.

"Anything but black and white," he said firmly. "I think you're more like polka dots and stripes…at the same time."

"Sweet…I think. Wait, what does that even mean?"

"That you're a color all your own Toph, one of a kind."

* * *

Notes: I'm not on Livejournal, but I like to use the occasional prompt for inspiration and I've noticed 'colors' being one of the more utilized ones, especially when it comes to explaining them to Toph, so this is just my variation on the theme. It allowed for some more brooding about Azula, good Toko bonding, and some residual thoughts about the dragons that didn't fit in Dragoneye. So you inspired parts of this one too, Alabaster86. The nickname of "firefly" Toph uses for Zuko this chapter comes from the song used for one of my favorite Maiko videos on youtube.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitors Pt 1

Set sometime in the first year after the show, and set after/contains a brief reference to the first chapter of Crown Prince Chronicles. More fun at the Jasmine Dragon.

Unexpected Visitors Pt. 1

It was late in Ba Sing Se when Appa dropped off Zuko and Mai at the Jasmine Dragon. While curfew was no longer imposed with the sternness it once was, it was still frowned upon as was evident on the face of Lao Tang, one of the staff of the Jasmine Dragon, who let them in with a grumble that it was well past closing time. Still to deny the nephew of his boss admittance to the shop would be inhospitable, not to mention earn him the wrath of both the Dragon of the West and the Firelord, even though the visit was completely without warning. Lao was one of the staff privileged to know their true identities.

"Thanks, Lao." The Firelord acknowledged. "Where's Uncle?"

"Asleep if he knows what's good for him, which is where I'm going back to now," the man in his 40's yawned, though he headed in the direction of the privy first, his braid swinging as he walked away, his duty done, without giving them another thought. Iroh employed about half a dozen workers, but only Lao Tang stayed on the premises serving as Uncle's head waiter and right hand man. The few times Zuko and Mai had met Lao, he'd treated them and the gang with a polite indifference. But then, Lao treated everybody that way, even the customers. Uncle seemed to be the only exception. Zuko suspected Lao was White Lotus. The man enjoyed books and gardening more than people. If Lao hadn't been on his way to the privy when Zuko had knocked, chance were the Firelord and his fiancée would still be waiting in the street.

Zuko and Mai just exchanged a look before heading upstairs to Zuko's old room, now one of the guest rooms. Zuko would look in on Uncle's room first just to let him know they'd arrived. As they approached, uneasiness came over Zuko as his firebending senses detected not one, but two sources of body heat in Iroh's room. Lao hadn't mentioned another person. Did Uncle have an intruder? Carefully, Zuko put a finger to his lips and positioned himself on the side of the door cautioning Mai who slid a dagger into her palm and took up a place on the opposite side. She was sure the Dragon of the West could take care of himself, but considering at least one assassination attempt on Zuko had been foiled already by the prince's keen senses to detect poisoned tea, who knew who might be trying to take out another member of the royal family.

"Uncle?" Zuko called, while at the same time taking up a firebending stance, a handfire in one palm, ready to go.

"Nephew?" came the surprised voice from inside the room.

"Iroh, who is that?" a second voice demanded.

Iroh, not Mushi. The intruder knew who Uncle really was! Without hesitation, Zuko slid back the paper and bamboo door, bursting inside. The fire in his palm went out as he stared past his uncle to the intruder.

An older woman, in her dressing gown, dark hair in a bun with grey streaks, sat at a pai show table at the other end of the room. A **woman** was in his **uncle's bedroom.**

"Uncle?" the Firelord squeaked, his voice barely able to make a sound as he fixed his uncle with a look of disbelief, who stared back just as puzzled at his nephew's sudden appearance. The adrenaline rush of his break in now turned to queasiness in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Mai had cautiously stepped into the room, assessed the situation for herself, and slid the knife back into her sleeve. Knowing her fiancé well, Mai grabbed the nearest object to use as bucket in anticipation of Zuko's overactive imagination and thrust it into his hands. Sure enough, Zuko's knees sunk to the floor and he promptly threw up.

"Not my second favorite teapot!" Iroh wailed as he hurried over to attend his sick nephew.

Oops, Mai thought. She'd acted in instinct. She turned her attention to the older woman in question who was now standing in bewilderment.

"Hi, I'm Mai," She bowed Fire Nation style. No sense in keeping their identities secret if the woman already knew. "Pleased to meet you."

"Xian," the woman bowed back, but her eyes drifted down to Zuko and Iroh. "Is he all right?"

Iroh was at his nephew's side holding back Zuko's ever-growing hair from his face while the teen continued to wretch, as he shook his head lamenting his teapot.

"Don't mind the Firelord. He's just a little travel sick," Mai said with a calmly convincing expression to match her diplomatic lie, one of the few useful skills she'd learned from Azula. "Flying by sky bison will do that."

"Are your friends here too?" Iroh asked. Mai shook her head and explained how the Avatar had dropped them off for a surprise visit while the others went to see King Bumi for a few days. "Well, I was certainly surprised."

"Zuko too." Mai deadpanned.

Iroh chuckled. He knew his nephew as well as Mai did. Despite his growing maturity, Zuko could still be very impulsive and jump to conclusions. Mai was a good match for him with her level-headed demeanor.

"How are you feeling?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Better," he croaked, no longer feeling the urge to heave his guts out, "Sorry about the teapot."

"Ah well," Iroh sighed and wrinkled his nose not daring to peer inside at the damage, "maybe with a good scrubbing…or five…." He moved the pot aside, helped his nephew to his feet, and hugged him fiercely. "It's good to see you both again."

"Likewise, Uncle," Zuko's embrace was just as strong. "I missed you," he whispered in Iroh's ear. His uncle hugged him tighter.

Mai smiled. She was not the sentimental type, but there was always something about seeing Zuko around his uncle that made her heart melt a little. Zuko never stopped talking about the man and, if it weren't for the way he addressed him, one would have no clue he wasn't Zuko's father. Mai snuck a glance at Xian who seemed to be in silent agreement with her own expression. Mai had no doubt Iroh had spoken the same of Zuko to her. At one time, Mai would have been jealous of such a deep bond that she'd never shared with her own parents, but she was glad Zuko had somebody left from his family to love unconditionally. She accepted it as a gift that he was her Uncle Iroh too now as the two men finally separated and Iroh crushed Mai in a boa-bear hug all her own, but still carefully enough to avoid any sharp objects he might encounter otherwise.

Zuko turned to Xian in greeting. "My apologies for barging in earlier. Lao mentioned nothing of you when he let us in. And when I sensed another presence I feared an intruder might be…I didn't know my uncle had, um, company." He bowed to her deeper than was proper and hoped he wasn't scaring the woman by doing this in the first place, a Firelord bowing to an Earth Kingdom "peasant" was unheard of. But at the moment all Zuko could think of was that he was glad she couldn't see his face behind his long bangs for he was sure he was blushing as red as parts of his scar. When he dared to look up again, the woman looked surprised but not offended by his gesture. She even smiled at him.

"Your concern for your uncle is admirable. Think nothing of it, your lordship."

"Please," Zuko told her, "Call me -"

"Mother?" a new voice said, making Zuko turn around. "I heard voices from the room next door and couldn't sleep." In the doorway, a teenage girl in a green robe and thick, bushy ponytail stood. A very familiar girl.

"Jin?" Zuko felt his throat close up and squeak for the second time that night.

"Li?" The girl said, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that really you? Or should I call you Firelord Zuko now?"

To be continued…

Does Iroh really have a girlfriend? Is it really Jin's mom? And what of the fate of Iroh's second favorite teapot? Turn in for part 2 coming soon!

* * *

Notes: My first cliffhanger! BWAAAAHAAAAAHAAA! I'm evil. This is another fic that spun out of wild plot bunny ideas when writing A Long Night. I had the crackfic idea of what if Zuko walked in on Iroh instead and while this is K+/PG, my mind wouldn't let go of the image of Zuko and the "bucket" and I realized I could actually write something decent out of this. Never pass up a fic opportunity to embarrass Zuko I always say. ;-) Things really clicked into place when Jin got involved. I'd been wanted to do something with her, but didn't have any ideas until now. I'm planning this as a three chapter arc for now, but it might become more if people like it or I get more ideas from it.

The name Xian is just an Asian name I've always liked. But I find the irony of its meaning pretty funny when I looked it up researching for this story, "one who lives alone." Not alone anymore Xian! Lao Tang is also my own creation, think of him as an Asian "Jeeves" type, nothing phases him.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitors Pt 2

This chapter makes reference to a comic book story were Zuko and Mai run into Jin between seasons 2 and 3 while still in Ba Sing Se. I've only read a summary of it so pardon any continuity errors. And thanks to Alabaster86 for allowing me to use her name and background for Iroh's wife.y

Unexpected Visitors Pt. 2

"Mother?" a new voice said, making Zuko turn around. "I heard voices from the room next door and couldn't sleep." In the doorway, a teenage girl in a green robe and thick, bushy ponytail stood. A very familiar girl.

"Jin?" Zuko felt his throat close up and squeak for the second time that night.

"Li?" The girl said, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that really you? Or should I call you Firelord Zuko now? Am I supposed to bow?"

"No, please. Don't." Zuko held out a hand to stop any such motion she might make. "I don't want any of that here. Call me Zuko, or Li if there are customers around. But I don't want any special treatment. Not from you."

"I'm glad," Jin said and smiled that familiar smile that she used to come in with at the old teashop.

"Jin, have you met Mai?" Iroh asked, ready to starve off any potential rivalry.

"Actually, we have," Jin said. This caused a raised eyebrow from Iroh and a curious look from Xian. "They,"she pointed to Zuko and Mai, "were on a date at the Firelight Fountain and we just happened to run into each other. Of course that was back when Li, I mean Zuko, told me they were with the circus. You are a pretty convincing knife thrower," Jin told Mai. She turned to her mother. "She even gave me a lesson."

At this, Xian's eyes widened, but Mai and Jin missed it in their moment of bonding.

"You weren't bad for your first time," Mai admitted. "Of course, your aim was a little off. Right, Zuko?"

Zuko, who'd been remembering their last meeting as well, blushed in embarrassment at the memory of getting dunked in order to avoid a skewering by the slightly misaimed projectile Jin had thrown at the object on top of his head.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time he dunked me in a fountain?" Mai asked with a wicked smile.

Xian exchanged a pleased but surprised look with Iroh that acknowledged the youngsters were getting on better than they'd thought.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that story," Xian admitted. "I'm sure there are many to tell. I don't think we can expect to sleep after so much excitement."

"Yes, I suggest we all go downstairs and talk. The ladies can get better acquainted while Zuko and I brew up another pot of tea." Iroh motioned to the teapot his nephew had thrown up in. "Please bring that with you, nephew."

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko muttered, but picked up the stinky object and followed.

Xian couldn't help but smile at the young man's obedience. Zuko may be the Firelord, but in that family, the General still gave the orders she observed as she watched the king who had once gone on a date with her daughter. Despite the unexpected visit, Xian looked forward to getting to know him and his lady. Ever since Iroh had trusted her with his own identity, she knew things were bound to get interesting. She also suspected from the Firelord's reaction to her, uncle and nephew also had a few private things to discuss.

* * *

Iroh had indeed put Zuko to work scrubbing out the pot he'd messed up. Zuko had hauled buckets of water in from the pump outside for both washing and for tea. He hadn't seen Lao at any point, suggesting the man had gone back to his room on the lower level which he'd accessed through a door to the back garden.

"What is she doing here, Uncle?" Zuko whispered once he and Iroh were finally in the kitchen and safely out of earshot while Iroh decided which tea to make.

"Xian is the new cook," Iroh said. "I wanted to expand the menu so a position was open. I was shopping in the lower ring and ran into Jin who introduced me to her mother. She was perfect for the job so I hired her along with her daughter as a new waitress."

That much Zuko had deduced already. When they'd first gotten downstairs, Iroh remembered they had some leftover teacakes from the day and offered to bring them out. Xian had promptly given Iroh a tongue-lashing stating that stale teacakes were not going to be the first food of hers she allowed the Firelord and his lady (as she insisted on calling them) to experience of her cooking, vowing to fix a breakfast fit for royalty tomorrow. Zuko and Mai had just started never seeing anyone talk to the Dragon of the West that way before and were equally surprised when Iroh had apologized so quickly. Jin had just shrugged, knowing how protective her mother was of her own reputation as cook as Iroh was about his tea. She was used to such exchanges by now. Zuko had never known his Aunt Kotomi who'd died of illness shortly before Ursa had learned she was pregnant with he first child. But Zuko remembered hearing that despite her sweet demeanor, Aunt Kotomi could have quite the temper on occasion. Xian, though she was Earth Kingdom, certainly had some fire about her. But that still didn't answer Zuko's main question.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he snapped, allowing some of his old testiness back into his voice. The pot in his hands still smelled like vomit, despite three healthy lathers of soap and his bangs were in his eyes again, making it hard to see. He tried tucking the strands back, but between their awkward length not quite reaching his chin and their refusal to stay behind his shrunken ear, that proved to be a futile effort. He only succeeded in getting his bangs wet and sudsy, growling in frustration. "She was in you **room**," he hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with a late night game of pai sho with a pretty widow," Iroh said over his shoulder as he measured out the right number of leaves for five people and added them to the teapot. "Remember nephew, a true gentleman never reveals the details of such things when a lady is involved. I do not pry into you're your affairs with Mai, do I?"

_Only when you hint about wanting grandnieces and nephews,_ Zuko thought bitterly, but he sighed. At least uncle didn't remind him in such a way like his counselors did who stressed the importance of producing an heir as quickly as possible. Still, he had at least more surprise for his uncle in that department.

"No, Uncle." It really was none of his business. "But I can't believe you didn't even write me about her." The Firelord sounded unintentionally sulky.

Iroh chuckled. "I wanted to nephew, but you were busy on your ambassadorial mission* and messenger hawks don't like to fly as far as the North Pole. It has been a month since -"

"You've been courting her for a whole month?" Zuko whirled around to face his uncle.

"She's been here more like two, but we only started officially courting a few weeks ago."

Seeing his nephew's pale expression, Iroh came over and placed a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Please, nephew. I know it is a lot to take in right now and these things take time to accept, but Xian has become very special to me and it would mean a lot if you would give her a chance."

"Of course, Uncle. As long as she makes you happy." Zuko placed a hand on his uncle's and squeezed back. "She certainly shares your appreciation for a good meal. I think you're putting on weight again."

Iroh looked down following Zuko's gaze and saw his nephew had a point and sighed. Ah, well. He was retired anyway he reminded himself as he patted his stomach heartily.

"And it doesn't hurt that her daughter is a friend," Zuko added.

"Yes, Jin has been nothing but a joy to have around. She has a keen mind for learning about many things and already is on her way to becoming quite a tea maker. In fact, she is the one who helped create the blend we are having tonight," Iroh said. Zuko raised his eyebrow curiously in response. "You shall see soon enough." Iroh looked over the efforts of his nephew to revive his second favorite teapot and sniffed. His nose wrinkled, but the odor no longer contained the pungency of before. Zuko reached for his scrubbing rag again, but Iroh waved him off. "The rest can wait till morning. I believe the tea is almost ready."

* * *

By the time Iroh and Zuko came out of the kitchen the women were already in deep conversation. Mai was explaining about the recent trip she and Zuko had taken to the North Pole. They had gone by navy ship that served as sturdy yacht, which was currently docked in a nearby port where the men and women of the crew had been given shore leave, allowing the Firelord and his lady to sneak off for a few days with the Avatar and company without the need for a guard escort. Both Jin and Xian who had never been outside the walls of Ba Sing Se were impressed with Zuko and Mai's adventure to the Northern Water Tribe.

Xian stated it was always her childhood dream to travel but her family had never had the money or reason to living safe within the capital where there was no war, so she enjoyed hearing news of those lucky enough to do so. This then led to Zuko saying that if they could ever afford to get away from the teashop they should come and visit the Fire Nation. Xian took the invitation with the same polite surprise she had his apology earlier. Jin's eyes got wide with a question of "Really?" to which Zuko nodded before she began all kinds of questions about the geography and climate of Zuko's homeland.

Jin couldn't decide if she wanted to see a volcano or the beach the most. Xian admitted a rainforest sounded like paradise. Zuko and Mai exchanged a look. Zuko couldn't help but feel a puffed-up pride in his homeland. Despite all talk of balance, he knew a least one way in which the nations were not equal and the Fire Nation really was superior. And after three months in the frozen north, he and Mai missed the heat terribly. At least the Earth Kingdom shared many of the same comfortable temperatures as home, even if it lacked the Fire Nation's island beauty.

With the tea poured, Zuko and Mai sampled the blend Iroh and Jin had invented, the new house special called, Jasmine Dragon Delight. The green tea was blended with lemon and strawberry. Mai loved the fruitiness of it. Zuko had suspected she had preference for such blends when he'd begun to experiment to find the perfect tea for Mai just as Uncle had for him. He'd discovered red raspberry to be her favorite. Meanwhile, Zuko liked the sweetness of this new blend with its "secret ingredient" of Earth Kingdom brown rock sugar Zuko was addicted to. Jin and Xian were also lovers of fruit teas he learned as Iroh and Jin talked about how the blend came into being.

"She has a talent for flavor," Iroh admitted.

"That's because my daughter is a smart girl." Xian gave her daughter a look of pride as only a parent can.

Talk went on about tea until it turned to food and Xian took over discussing a subject near and dear to her heart. No too surprising for Zuko, one of her specialties was noodle dishes, remembering what Jin had ordered on their one and only date. Xian, while humble in most other things from what Zuko had seen of her so far, bragged that her food was the match for any royal cook and began quizzing Zuko and Mai on their favorite foods, determined to create the perfect menu for them to experience for the duration of their stay. She would pamper the Firelord and his lady in that one department as was proper if nothing else. Considering the earlier teacakes incident, no one had any objections.

At one point, Jin got around to asking Mai about the necklace she wore. Both mother and daughter expressed interest and admiration spinning out of a conversation on Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom fashion. So they were surprised to learn Mai's choker and pendant was a variation on a Water Tribe style.

"Zuko made it for me," Mai explained with a bit of a blush.

"Well, you're so hard to find gifts for," Zuko teased and Mai kicked him under the table though he blushed himself.

Jin, Xian, and Iroh leaned in to get a closer look. Of the three of them, only Iroh knew the significance of such a necklace, but he wasn't sure if his nephew and Mai were aware and had just found it pretty. He'd though the piece commissioned and was surprised his nephew had tried his own hand at crafting which strongly suggested the pair did know the deeper significance of such a necklace. A simple red ribbon served as choker while the pendant was of polished stone that Zuko said an "earthbending friend" had helped him shape along with the clasp. Iroh could easily guess who that person was. Into the stone was carefully burned the Fire Nation symbol, reflecting his nephew's growing skills as a master bender. Though said earthbender again was the only one who knew how many stones the Firelord had gone through to get it right.

"It's an engagement necklace," Zuko explained, confirming Iroh's suspicions and went on to tell Jin and Xian of the tradition. "Mai and I have actually been betrothed since we were seven so it's not like it's a huge deal." Another kick came at him from under the table. "I mean, but it is a huge deal because I wanted to renew that commitment, something that was our choice and not just something our parents chose for us. So I guess that's one more surprise of the night after all."

This time a hand reached for his under the table. Zuko took Mai's hand and squeezed it tight. Iroh's eyes were misty. It was actually Xian who had enough voice to be the first to wish them congratulations.

"That's so romantic and exciting," Jin chimed in. "I'm happy for you both!"

Finally, Iroh wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. He reached out his hands to both Zuko and Mai across the table. Xian placed her own hand on Iroh's shoulder and he relaxed into her gesture of comfort with a smile in his eyes.

"I am so proud of you both," he said looking at his nephew and soon to be niece. "It's a rare thing to find love in a royal arrangement, but you two are made for each other. I pray to the spirits blessing for a long life together. And for what it is worth, you have my blessing too."

"Thank you, Uncle. It means more than you know." Zuko felt his eyes tear as well. Ozai would never had said anything like that to him. But Uncle was the one whose blessing that mattered and always would. Zuko felt at least one tear fall from his good eye. Beside him Mai sniffed and tried to blink back her own tears. Curse Uncle for his ability to turn them into blubbering messes. Zuko looked to Jin and Xian. "Thanks to all of you."

They expanded the circle of hands until all five of them were joined together in happiness and prayer once again asking for the intersession of Agni and the spirits of both fire and earth in all their lives along with some hastily firebended incense candles and offerings of more Jasmine Dragon Delight tea.

As they finally departed for their rooms for the night, Zuko and Mai had the same thought. This is what had been missing all those years at home with Ozai and Azula and Mai's distant parents. Tonight they had experienced what real family was supposed to be like. It was...nice.

To be continued…

* * *

Notes: I almost could have ended this here couldn't I? But there's at least one more chapter to go, maybe two depending on how much I decide to get the rest of Team Avatar in on this.

*Zuko and Mai's North Pole trip with the Gaang is something that has been in my head and I will also write eventually either as multiple chapters in this fic or as its own fic. Mai's necklace was also something I wanted to do, which will be its own North Pole chapter. Maybe it's a little odd for Zuko to "propose" that way, being Aang and Katara territory, but I wanted it for that unexpected element, besides it's too predictable for Aang to do that again, I'd love to see him do it Air Nomad style for Katara when the time comes in a Korra flashback.

The Jasmine Dragon Delight tea blend is a real Teavana blend that I mentioned back in my chapter 6 notes. I just changed the name a bit for the fic, since Jasmine Dragon Phoenix Pearls sound cool but a bit pretentious for Iroh. Zuko's hair trouble is partly inspired by a Deviant Art piece called "Manly Man Hair," I believe.


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitors Pt 3

The finale as promised.

Unexpected Visitors Pt. 3

The next morning came too early for everyone, even the firebenders, but ancient blood stirred Zuko and Iroh to wakefulness as it always did. Dawn wasn't called the hour of the dragon for nothing. Only Lao seemed fully rested at breakfast. True to her words, Xian fixed and noodle and vegetable dish with a spicy meat sauce to die for. Lao didn't care for its hot temperature. Xian didn't care about Lao's opinion when it earned her the Firelord and his lady's approval instead.

Then it was time to prepare for the shop's opening. The other staff arrived, two girls around Jin's age who acted as additional servers and two delivery/pick-up boys with bikes. Zuko wore one of his old uniforms similar to those the delivery boys used. Jin found a spare serving outfit for Mai. Mai was taller than Jin, but one of the other girls, Ling, was her height. The girls all helped style each other's hair. Mai wore hers half up, half down. Jin wore hers all up in a bun. All the girls wore headbands similar to the ones Zuko knew Toph favored. Zuko was glad he didn't have to fuss about with such things. He wore his almost shoulder-length hair loose and free, for anonymity's sake as much as simplicity while at the teashop. Jin looked cute, but Mai looked beautiful, even though she complained about having to wear an apron. But if Zuko could "play peasant" and become "Li," then she could become "Mingmei" for the duration of their stay as Iroh, or rather "Mushi," introduced her to the rest of the staff. The other serving girl was Sun, and the boys were named Pong and Zhang.

Iroh and Lao took turns as main greeter as Iroh bustled back and forth between guests and the kitchen all morning. Zuko got stuck in the kitchen as well on dishwashing duty, (the teapot finally recovering), but also trusted by now to help keep an eye on the steeping tea. And since he was there, Xian though it a good idea to put him to work chopping vegitables, something she learned was not the monarch's forte as he worked at a slowed pace.

"Li, I need those pickle-tomatoes," Xian called over her shoulder at him.

"They're coming," he grumbled, though his chopping pace didn't quicken.

"What is taking you?" Xian turned around to see the Firelord yet again fussing with those bangs of his that refused to stay out of his eyes. "No wonder. You can't even see what you're doing."

"I'm fine," Zuko snapped.

"Nonsense! And it needs to be fixed." Xian put down her own work and looked around for the object she needed. Zuko blanched when he saw her pick up a pair of scissors.

"No way!" He instinctually struck a fighting pose, not about to let her get anywhere near him with those even if he had to firebend a warning. It had taken him two years to grow his hair out this much.

Xian just tutted and shook her head at his horrified expression and drew out a spool of green ribbon from one of her numerous apron pockets and snipped off a length of it. She saw the Firelord's body posture visible relax. Xian remember when her daughter had first described the handsome, short-haired boy with the mysterious golden eyes from Pao's teashop in the lower ring. She now knew that the boy had been a prince in exile and the hairstyle must have been part of his disguise. There was no way the boy would have looked that was otherwise. For anyone to cut a noble or royal's long hair without permission or orders was a sentence potentially punishable by death.

"With your permission, your lordship," Xian said, holding out the ribbon for inspection. She was no fool and would not overstep her place, despite the informality Zuko allowed between them.

"Um, sure. Go ahead."

Xian gathered Zuko's bangs out of his face. He noticeably flinched when she touched some of the tough skin of his scar at the hairline.

"No one's going to see what you look like back in this kitchen," the older woman said as if reading his thoughts. She smoothed his hair calmingly with the expertise of being a parent and dealing with tea serving girls with hair crises. Zuko relaxed under her administrations.

Zuko guessed all mothers must carry around an extra stash of hair ribbons from the endless supply of red ones his mother used to pull out of seeming thin air every time her children had been playing too adventurously. Ursa never allowed a servant to do what she could herself. Or at least his mother had with him. Azula of course, had been perfect and had rarely needed such administrations, except for after that one time Zuko had set his sister's hair on fire while practicing his "bad" bending. He'd let his sister believe it was his "normal incompetence" that was to blame, and maybe it had been, but part of him also knew that one hadn't been completely an accident on his part. Azula's luxurious locks had lost a few inches of precious length that day. He'd been punished of course, but he didn't care. For once he'd gotten the upper hand.

"Something amuses you, lordship?" Xian asked as Zuko chuckled softly to himself.

"Nothing. It's just…what you're doing reminds me of my mother." He felt Xian finish up her work and pat him on the shoulders to signal she was done. Zuko reached up to touch the short ponytail she'd made for him, his hand lingering. His hair still had a long way to go to grow out to where it once was, but this was the first time it had it finally gotten to the length where he was able to wear a full version of his favorite style without it looking like a pom-pom.

"Thank you, m'am," he planned to say continuing the formality Xian still insisted on when it was just the two of them alone, despite his protests. But that didn't sit right on his tongue. It reminded him too much of the cook back at the royal palace, Yumi, who Zuko had taken to having morning tea with a couple times a week. Their relationship had come a long way since that first morning the Firelord had scared Yumi out of her wits finding him there brewing his own tea. Yet, the tradition of their class differences always loomed between them. He would not let the same thing happen with his uncle's girlfriend. While Zuko appreciated Xian's treating him with the proper respect his birthright deserved, the teashop was his oasis away from being a national figurehead. Maybe that was why the words came out differently instead.

"Thank you, Aunt Xian."

The older woman looked at him hard, blinked in surprise, and then smiled. The Firelord was nothing like Xian expected a monarch to be, but everything like Iroh had described him.

"You're welcome,…Zuko."

* * *

After the lunchtime rush, things slowed down at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko and Jin were outside on break on the back porch looking out at the garden behind the shop. Uncle had started it to maintain an affordable supply of his favorite tea ingredients, but Lao and Xian had since helped expand it with their own expertise as well. Jin had given Zuko a tour and he recognized which items were new. Currently, Jin sat on the porch wall. It was secluded enough for Zuko to amuse her with a few tricks of fire juggling.

"This is a lot easier for me than the other kind," he admitted. "I can add or subtract as many balls as I want."

To prove his point, Zuko produced two more balls of fire adding to the three he already had in motion. He added an additional two till he finally had seven in play. The he sped up the fireballs creating a ring of fire he kept going like a hoop. The hoop twisted into a figure eight, then shaped into a comet on a string and the front end of the comet took on an animal shape.

"This move is called dragon comes for the maiden," he explained. "Fire jugglers like to test the bravery of their audience volunteers."

"I trust you," Jin said. Her eyes danced in the flames marveling at the fire spectacle before her as the dragon got as close to her head as Zuko dared, just enough to feel the heat on her hair and cheeks. Zuko remembered her eyes the night he'd lit the lanterns for her. She'd made him want to use his gift for something from a source of joy, not of anger. In fact, when he'd later met the dragons, he realized his new style of bending was something he'd felt at least once before without even realizing it. Unlike others he'd met in his travels in the Earth Kingdom, Jin hadn't feared his gift, even if she fully hadn't understood what he'd done or why he'd left so suddenly. But now that she did know, she still wasn't scared and treated him just like a normal person. She was a very special girl.

"So do you think we're ready to join the circus?" Zuko asked, bringing his act to a close and Jin clapped.

"I think so, but I'd still like a few lessons from your acrobat friend first." Mai had told Jin about Ty Lee as proof that while neither she or Zuko were with the circus they had a good friend who had been. Mai promised to bring Ty Lee on a future visit. "And is your Uncle to be the clown again?"

Zuko shook his head at what he told Jin his uncle's former profession was in his circus lie. "If he ever asks, tell him I said he was the fire eater. In fact, did he ever tell you how he got his nickname of Dragon of the West?"

Jin nodded. It was a good story. She'd been surprised at first to find out that her boss and mother's boyfriend was the former crown prince of the Fire Nation and his nephew was the current Firelord. But she didn't find it as strange as she might have. In fact, it felt oddly natural to consider Zuko and Iroh as a potential part of her family. Maybe it had something to do with growing up in a city that made the war a far distant thing, a whispered rumor even in the lower ring where people talked the most. Jin's father had died of illness not in the war, so maybe it gave her a fresher perspective harboring no bitterness. It was easier to see those from the Fire Nation as people and not just the enemy. Plus how many Earth Kingdom peasants could say they'd had the honor of kissing the Firelord? Jin had no illusions of romance, in fact she was long over that crush, but it still remained a treasured memory and he was still just as handsome as she remembered.

"I like your hair," she motioned to his ponytail. "It suits you."

"Um, thanks. Your mom kinda helped with that," Zuko blushed.

"At least it wasn't your uncle," Jin giggled.

"Yeah." The redness got deeper, but he smiled at the corners of his mouth remembering his uncle's efforts to create the perfect look for his date with Jin only to have her mess it up within two minutes of going out.

"Though I do sorta miss the spiky look," she admitted. "It's weird huh, my mom and your uncle."

"Tell me about it." Zuko came over to sit next to Jin on the wall. "But in a good way, I think."

"Yeah, in a good way," Jin nodded. "I mean, I couldn't be happier for Mom -"

"Or me for Uncle -"

"But it's just so -"

"Weird?"

"Yeah." Jin looked down at her shoes. "I just never thought after Dad died that Mom would ever find someone again or that we'd ever be living in the upper ring or that Uncle Iroh, that anyone, could ever be that kind to us."

Zuko smiled at her choice of words to address his uncle. They really were starting to think of each other as family. "I guess this sorta makes us cousins. I like that."

"Me too." Jin looked up to face him again. "Do you think they'll get married?"

"Who can say?" Zuko stared out at the mint leaves growing in the corner of the garden. "I never thought the day would come when I'd wonder whether Uncle or I might get married first. If they do, until I have an heir that would technically put you in line for the throne."

"Me?" Jin squeaked. Her eyes got wide in disbelief.

"Well, it's complicated. But currently, Uncle's next in line until I marry Mai. Once I do marry, Mai is next, and then her little brother, and then it goes back to Uncle. If he marries your mom and adopts you, that would make you next in line after him. Of course, my counselors would have a field day with that, but I'll have kids so it won't even be anything you have to worry about. Still, I 'd say you have a better shot of running the country than my sister."

Zuko smiled at her in all seriousness having gone over the scenario a couple of times in his head already that morning. Obviously, the situation was one the consequences of which he'd put a lot more thought into than her for whom it had barely registered. Jin supposed it was a Firelord's duty to worry about such things. She didn't really know what made his sister so unlikely to inherit expect that she was in jail or something like that along with Zuko's father after the war had ended. Not did Zuko seem willing to talk about it. From what little Jin knew, Iroh had been the one to raise him. The reality of all he had said would take a little time to sink in for her.

"I hope you have lots of kids then," Jin said. "Because I don't want to rule anybody, even if Mom marrying your Uncle would make me a princess or something."

"You wouldn't have that title. You'd still be considered a commoner. Like I said, a legal nightmare, but that's not important. What I really wanted to do is thank you."

"For what?" Jin asked. The Firelord's golden eyes fixed her green ones with that continued serious look, but there was something a little different about it this time.

"For looking after my uncle, both you and your mom. I haven't been able to be around for him the way I used to and…I know my responsibilities keep me busy and that he's happy with his teashop but…" Zuko raked a hand though his hair loosening his ponytail. He was never good with long speeches. "After my cousin died, it nearly destroyed him. I sort of became his world and now that I'm Firelord, he was alone again…" Zuko's eyes darted away and then returned. "What I'm trying to say is, he could use a daughter and a wife and I'm glad it's you and Xian."

"I promise we'll always take good care of him, Zuko." Jin's green eyes looked back at him just as serious. She smiled until he did too, a silent vow between them.

"Good, cause if I know Uncle, he's planning on making you his heir to the teashop anyway."

"He has been teaching me a lot, but do you really think he'd do that?"

"He's been grooming you as his apprentice right?"

"Yes, but -"

"Trust me. You are like his daughter. It's fate written in the tea leaves themselves. I know a thing or two about destiny." He gave her a light elbow in the ribs. Jin rubbed her arm a little, her eyes downcast again. "What's wrong? You don't look happy."

"I am. I'm thrilled, really. It's just this conversation. I've gone from being a heir to the throne of the Fire Nation to future teashop owner and for a second I also imagined…but nevermind. It's just a silly dream."

"What Jin? You can tell me."

Jin was silent and looking at her shoes again. "It's just…I always had this secret dream since I was a kid to attend the university. Silly I know, but still…"

"Why is it silly? I think it's a great dream."

"And one mother could never afford, so it's nonsense even to think -"

"You leave the cost involved to me."

"What?" Jin blinked, her head shooting back up in surprise. "No, I couldn't possibly -"

"Consider it as payback for looking after my uncle."

Jin's eyes widened as it truly did sink in. "I don't' believe it! I'll have to run it by mother first, but – maybe I could even study botany and cooking – of course I'll still work in the shop when I'm not taking classes and THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Jin squealed and threw her arms around Zuko in a big hug and kissed his cheek. That was how Mai found them when she opened the back door to call them in. But the question to the compromising position was quickly answered.

"Mai, Zuko's going to help me get into the university. Isn't it exciting!" Jin gave Mai a hug too and squealed again before bouncing back inside. Mai stood rigidly still for the endeavor. She knew the drill with Ty Lee, but she said, "That's great Jin" and managed a smile.

"Just getting to know my new 'cousin,' " Zuko explained.

"Well, unless you want to be explaining to your uncle, you'd better hurry back inside 'Li.' 'Mushi' says you're serving now and I'm in the kitchen."

"Why's that 'Mingmei?' Something happen?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing much. Xian just thought I'd be quicker in the kitchen since I like playing with knives," Mai said though her eyes didn't meet his. It was only then that Zuko noticed the large tea stains running down the front of Mai's apron. She caught him staring at them. Mai sighed. "All right, fine. But you try balancing that much stuff on a tray at once. The guy at table five hates me saying his robe will need dry cleaned."

Zuko laughed. "You spilled tea on Professor Yen?" Mai's expression darkened gave him his answer. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's a regular. I'm sure he and Uncle will work something out."

"Anyway, the professor knows you're here 'Li' and he swears you're his favorite waiter, so your uncle wants you out there, now!"

Zuko continued to chuckle as he shook out his loosened ponytail the rest of the way. He wouldn't need it anymore while serving, wanting to hide his scar as much as possible, lest anyone try to make the connection between Firelord and tea shop boy. Though he wondered what the professor would think if he ever knew the truth. Maybe he could help salvage some points for Jin that Mai had lost among one of the university staff, Zuko thought as he hurried inside and back to work.

* * *

Aside from that one incident, the rest of the day went well Iroh thought as he and Xian played a late night game of pai sho back in Iroh's room. Xian surprised Iroh with a game move that removed his beloved white lotus tile from the board. Xian's eyes sparkled wickedly as she held up the tile and placed it off to the side. She knew she couldn't beat the old general, but she took her small victories where she could.

"Nicely played," Iroh said. "I don't think I've seen you successfully take that piece before."

"Your nephew has been giving me tips against some of your favorite strategies. 'Beware the lotus' he keeps telling me. Turns out he was right."

"Ah," Iroh waggled a finger back. "But my nephew has never managed to beat me either. You may have taken the lotus tile as he likes to, but that tile can also be used as a diversion. I am afraid my dear Xian that you have fallen into the same trap my nephew always does when he tries to capture that piece." Iroh moved his next piece boxing in Xian from an unexpected angle. Too late Xian realized her mistake, but he'd left her a way out. The question was, was it another trap or something he'd overlooked? She decided to go for it. Sure enough, the trap sprung and she was forced to concede defeat yet again.

"That's the last time I take your nephew's advice," Xian said shaking her head.

"It was not all bad. He was right that the lotus is often the key, just not always in the way one expects. Another round?"

Xian nodded for one more and Iroh began resetting the pieces.

"He is a good son, Iroh."

"I like to think of him as mine," Iroh said, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to meet Xian's eyes. She placed a hand on his as he set another tile on the board.

"He **is** yours." Xian didn't know the full history of whatever had caused the rift between brothers or father and son, nor did she care to know the details. But she knew closeness of parent and child when she saw it. "I see it his eyes and yours every time you speak to each other. You just choose not to address each other with the words your hearts have already chosen." She ran her thumb across the back of his knuckles. He looked up at her with a wistful smile.

"After my Kotomi died, my Lu Ten became my world. After I lost Lu Ten, I thought I had no reason to go on. But this world was far from done with me I realized the first time I looked into my nephew's eyes after I returned home. We were two lost and grieving souls, me for my son and him for his mother, in need of each other. That need only grew as the years went on, and though eventually we took separate paths in life, our destinies are forever intertwined. I could not be prouder of the man my Zuko has become." Iroh looked at Xian though his eyes were clouded, staring at the mind's eye of memory. Xian brought him back.

"He mentioned his mother to me."

"Did he now?" Iroh's eyes widened a little in surprise before gazing at his lover again, intrigued. She took it from Iroh's expression that it was rare for Zuko to mention her. Iroh didn't pry, but looked very curious to see if she would say anything more.

"He said something I did today reminded me of her." Xian did not feel the need to go into details for privacy's sake, nor had Zuko elaborated on anything at the time. She'd only suspected his lack of a mother figure in some fashion which Iroh had recently confirmed. "He called me Aunt Xian."

Iroh's eyebrows fully raised into his receded hairline at that. High praise indeed the Firelord had given her, Xian realized.

"I am pleased he thinks of you so. I knew he would like you. I just didn't think he would come around so soon," Iroh smiled and Xian knew he was thinking again of the boy he'd raised and how far he'd come. "It's hard to believe that his one date with Jin somehow led us to all this." He looked Xian straight in the eye. "Zuko is not the only child I consider my own." He took Xian's hand in his.

"You have been the father to my daughter she has not had since my beloved Kwon died. I can never thank you enough for that or what you had your nephew have done to help provide her with a good future." When Jin had burst in to the kitchen telling her mother of Zuko's offer for the university she could scarcely believe it. But the Firelord had been deadly serious and Iroh had approved the idea. Jin was so excited it had been impossible to say no. Xian hadn't wanted to ever take anything as charity, but Xian had realized that it wasn't charity, it was family and family helped each other. "But while my daughter may have been the one find a prince, I'm the one who got to keep one."

A grin crept across Iroh lips. He kissed the back of her hand. "Well played indeed, my princess."

Destiny had once again brought together two lost souls in need, both of them winners in the game of love.

* * *

A couple days later, Zuko was the one to open the door when the rest of Team Avatar arrived back at the Jasmine Dragon. Appa rested in an area in the back next to the garden.

"Hi, guys! Welcome back!"

"Li, who is that?" an older female voice called from inside.

"It's just the Avatar and the rest of my friends," Zuko said back over his shoulder.

" 'Just the Avatar' he says. 'Just the Avatar.' Like you're 'just the Firelord.' Well, don't leave 'just the Avatar' and your friends standing out there all night and tell them to wipe their feet I just swept the entrance less than an hour ago!"

"Yes, Aunt Xian," Zuko called again with a sigh. He rolled his eyes and motioned the others inside. But his friends just stood there looking at him a bit sideways.

"Since when do you have an Aunt Xian?" Aang asked.

"Since Uncle got a girlfriend," Zuko said matter-of-factly with a shug.

Five pairs of unblinking eyes stared at the Firelord, six if you counted Momo.

"He has a what?" Toph squeaked, breaking the silence that started them all talking.

"I think it's sweet," Katara said. "Like Pakku and Gran-Gran."

"She certainly has a fire to her like your Gran-Gran," Suki observed.

"Zuko m'man you owe us quite an explanation," Sokka said as the five of them filed in, most of them doing the best to watch the dirt they tracked. Toph was already a lost cause in that department.

"Did I mention she's a cook?"

"I like her already!" Sokka called back to Zuko.

Zuko smiled and shut the door behind them. This was a story he couldn't wait for them to hear.

The end…for now.

* * *

Notes: Dawn (or the hours of the sun rising, 7-9 am) is called the hour of the dragon in the Chinese calendar. Xian is oddly shaping up to be like a cross between those little old fiery grandmothers and the no-nonsense Mary Poppins in my mind. And sorry if this chapter had more sap than a tree. For something completely different check out my new one-shot if you haven't yet, Call Down the Heavens for something darkly different in tone.

I want to do more with the Gaang's reactions at some point but I'm a little burned out on this for now, plus I hate having to juggle ten so characters in the same scene. I do have a good idea for more interaction, but it will be its own stand alone chapter for later. I have about 50 ideas for more chapters and I want to get some of those done first. Plus April is going to be dedicated primarily to getting my Transformers Gemini fic moving again. There will still be Avatar updates, just not with the same frequency as March, so just a little warning. Then in May I'll try to do the Adventures at the North Pole fic I've been alluding to.


	14. Chapter 14: Kings' Crossing

Set sometime after the end of the series.

Kings' Crossing

The treaty signing between the Earth King and the Firelord was not a showy affair. Elaborate, but not showy. Ultimately, it involved two young rulers, the Avatar, and a tea ceremony. The only other witnesses were a few counselors, some bodyguards, and a bear.

Earth King Kuei and Firelord Zuko had never met before the negotiations started, but it became quickly apparent to both men that they were two of a kind in wanting to bring peace back to the world. Both had lived sheltered and secluded in their palaces believing the magnificent lies told to them. The war was right. The war didn't exist. Then they both got out into the world and saw the truth firsthand for themselves. It had changed them for the better.

Kuei and Zuko grew to be good friends. Only the other monarch could truly understand the pressures of the job and the need to sometimes get away. So when a "disheveled university student" would drop by the Jasmine Dragon and be served by a scarred waiter no one else was any the wiser. And if a roar came from the back garden, it couldn't have been a bear they'd just heard. But for Kuei and Zuko, it was the perfect kings' crossing.

* * *

Notes: Not much to this one. Just a short almost drabble on two characters who never met in the series but would have had to interact had the show continued. I'm intrigued by the pairing of these two together for a fic and may do more with them for any Unlikely Visitors sequels. Can you say party and the palace? And I know university student wasn't Kuei's original travel the world disguise, but that same disguise would have been just too out of place in an upper ring teashop.


	15. Chapter 15: Playing with Knives

Setting jumps around, first part is set during the same time period of some of the flashbacks in "Zuko Alone," next part is set during the first half of season 3, the third part is set after "Day of the Black Sun."

Playing with Knives

Zuko waited until he was sure his sister wasn't around. Then he grabbed Mai's hand, whispered he had something to show her, and led her off to a more wooded corner of one of the palace's many courtyards.

"Well, what is it?" Mai asked.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the pearl-hilted dagger. Zuko was pleased. It was rare to see Mai get excited about anything, but this was the most beautiful knife Mai had ever seen. She gasped.

"It's a gift from Uncle Iroh. He got it from the general who surrendered after we broke through the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. Read the inscription," Zuko said eagerly as he handed Mai the knife to look at.

Mai admired the shiny pearl of the hand grip. She slid off the scabbard that fit the weapon to perfection. Sunlight glinted off the metal blade as she drew it. Mai could guess how many times the metal had been folded and saw the crafter's unique stamp. She read the inscription. "Never give up without a fight." She hefted the blade feeling its weight and balance.

"You like it?" Zuko asked.

Zuko was surprised and horrified when Mai answered him by throwing his dagger away and into a tree…a full twenty paces away! His eyes got wide and his surprise turned to amazement.

"I love it," Mai smiled. That smile alone made it all worth it for Zuko.

"How'd you learn to throw a knife like that?"

"Practice."

"Could you teach me?"

"Sure."

They spent the next hour in target practice, marking up the tree with their efforts as Mai taught Zuko her hidden skill of knife throwing. However, the best marks to the old tree were when Zuko used his knife to carve their names near the bottom. This was their secret tree and the promise of Zuko + Mai, just like their betrothal, spoke of forever.

Eventually, Azula learned of Mai's skills too and "insisted" Mai teach her. But Mai never let Azula use that special tree, leading her instead to others in different courtyards. Azula liked to practice with "more interesting" targets than trees anyway. While Azula was good, Mai would never tell her she still wasn't as good as Zuko, her first knife throwing pupil. But by then, Zuko was banished. The few times Mai was able to sneak out to their tree Mai always looked for their names, deepening the notches with her blades as if her very action could keep the promise they'd made alive as well. Zuko was not the only one who had carved the inscription on their heart. One day, Zuko would come back home and she would be waiting for him.

* * *

Zuko sat in the courtyard with Mai having a picnic lunch, so long since he'd last been here. She'd seen him out in the courtyards alone too often that Mai wanted to do something to cheer him up. He seemed to enjoy the food. He even smiled at her, but it rarely reached his eyes which remained so sad. His body was weary as if some terrible burden rested on his shoulders, one he wouldn't share no matter how Mai tried. He was there with her, but somewhere else at the same time and Mai feared him drifting away from her completely.

On a whim, she got up and told Zuko to come with her. Shrugging, he got up and let himself be dragged along though his pace quickened as he realized she was leading him to their tree. He expected to see his old carvings as worn and faded as the rest of his memories of this place, but the characters he saw of their names were fresh, carved deeper than ever. He ran a hand over the most real thing in the courtyard. He looked to Mai. She nodded, confirming that she'd been the groundskeeper of their promise these three long years in his absence.

"I wasn't going to give you up without a fight," Mai told him.

All Zuko could do was kiss her in response. He took out the knife in question. Mai asked him if he wanted to do some target practice for old time's sake. Zuko shook his head not in the mood. He explained that while he could still throw a knife when it counted, his scarred eye inpaired his depth perception. Throwing took much more concentration these days with his hampered vision and too much practice gave him a bad headache. The carefree throwing games of their youth no longer held the same joy as before and were best left in the past.

Mai closed her eyes and balled her fists in her skirts, wrinkling the fine fabric. Not only had Firelord Ozai taken Zuko away from her for three long years, but he'd maimed Zuko's ability to share those beloved blades with her. Her knuckles turned white and tears stung the corners of her eyes. Curse the Firelord all the way to the dragon pit of eternal torment!

"Mai, what is it? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry," Zuko said, his voice worried and a little desperate. "Please don't cry."

"It's not you," Mai assured him, getting herself under control. "I just…missed you." She finally opened her eyes.

"Me too, Mai." Zuko just held her in his arms for as long as she needed. After a while, Mai reached up and touched Zuko's scar, her fingers telling him that to her he was still beautiful. He showed no fear in her actions telling Mai he was all hers.

Before they left the courtyard, Zuko used his knife to add a few characters below their names on the tree, the inscription that had kept them both going in their time of separation. Then he asked if she wanted to see his dao swords. Mai's eyes lit up and she followed.

* * *

When Zuko left Mai a second time, this time of his own choosing, Mai felt the urge to dig her knives into the tree and scratch through all the promises they had made. But as her knife poised to bring down the blow, her eyes caught that inscription again, staying her hand. "Never give up without a fight." Zuko's letter alluded that he was fighting for something, a way to end this war. She didn't understand what it all meant, but she'd been witness to his inner turmoil since his return. Maybe it really was about something bigger than them, but what hurt the most was that he thought he needed to do it without her. Zuko's letter cut into her deeper than any knife. They'd made a promise, but he was gone – again! Her eyes flickered away from the tree, their almond shape creased with pain. She finally lowered her knife. She hadn't realized how tightly she'd been holding it as a line of blood welled up across her palm cutting across her life line. The red color displayed a perfectly straight cut, then it's shape changed as a new liquid splattered and mixed with it, hot and salty. More blotches splashed on her hand joining the first. There was no one around to see her. Mai let the tears fall as her eyes turned back to the tree, the words of the inscription burned into her brain.

When given her choice, Mai **fought** at the Boiling Rock, even when it was hopeless against Azula. And she **never gave up** while in prison, her heart still pinned on Zuko and whatever crazy plan he thought it was worth risking everything for to defeat Ozai. She knew they both had always walked the edge of the blade. Only time would prove on which side of it they would eventually fall. But the blade also sustained them, forged them together as a couple. As metal was tempered and shaped by fire, so were Zuko and Mai – strong as steel, swift in victory, unbreakable in love.

* * *

Notes: Something that grew out of watching "Zuko Alone" again. It made so much sense that Zuko would show Mai his favorite knife at some point. This story was supposed to be just the first flashback section, but Mai's muse took over and it grew into something much deeper which I liked.

Update: Did a few minor revisions. It was brought to my attention that Zuko can still throw a knife as seen in "The Blue Spirit" and the transition to Mai's crying before the second line break was given some more detail to ease into her emotional state more subtlely. So hopefully that fixes a few things and it works better now. :-)


	16. Chapter 16: Brothers of the Blade

Set between "The Firebending Masters" and "The Boiling Rock."

Brothers of the Blade

It all started when Sokka looked down. Gazing out at one of the lower terraces, he saw a lone figure there soaking in the sunlight, shirt off and sword in hand - Zuko. He held the same sword Sokka had been meaning to ask him about. He'd never known the former enemy to use a sword in any of their previous encounters. So why was this sword considered precious enough to bring along into self exile along with the few other possessions Zuko had taken with him? Sokka got his answer as Zuko's kata began.

Right hand moved in a flowery, circular motion bringing his fingers back into a hooking strike to start the form. Sword cradled in the crook of his left arm, Zuko took a few steps forward continuing the circles and ending in a jump kick. As he landed, his right hand grabbed the sword hilt. Zuko spun and jumped sideways. At the same time, the sword parted in two. The spinning movement distracted from his other motion that now revealed a blade in each hand. Sokka smiled as the wicked surprise of the double dao revealed itself.

Zuko held the pose for a second, standing in a cat stance, the swords as perfectly perpendicular to the ground as they were parallel to each other. Left sword arm was fully extended while right arm held its blade in closer to the body. The swords swung down and up in a circular arc to land in that same pose again. From there, the movement changed as Zuko spun and kicked. The blades always worked in perfect harmony. They took turns protecting and attacking from each side of Zuko's body, offense and defense, defense and offence. An oft repeated move in the kata brought the unsharpened top edge of one saber around the neck while the other saber slashed across aiming at an invisible opponent's midsection. Then the blades would trade places, right mirrored left, and left mirrored right. Dao moved in a figure eight forward and reverse carving or blocking with a sweeping motion reminiscent of a butterfly-lizard's wings, the sword so fast under Zuko's supple wrist action. Occasionally, fire would snake down the blades, extending the arcing range of a saber slice. Cut and burn. Cut and burn. Furious and quick, Zuko moved like a dancing flame. The twin blades paused before flickering again to strike, drawing their invisible prey in like a mothhopper. There was something raw like wildfire about Zuko's kata, despite the precision of his burning steel.

Zuko was good. Sokka was mesmerized by the kata, as beautiful as it was deadly. With a final cut of air, the dao became one again, hiding their secret once more. A final move, and the form ended as it had begun. Sokka felt the urge to clap, but restrained himself. He doubted the sound would carry down to the lower terrace and his curiosity over the blades (he'd seen single ones like them in Piandao's collection) and where the prince had acquired his skills kept Sokka from wanting to reveal his hand quite yet.

* * *

The next day, Zuko headed for what he considered the perfect practice spot for his swords. After spending the morning training Aang and the effects of lunch were comfortably digested, he liked the time alone with just his blades for company. When he reached the entrance to the terrace, however, someone was already there. Angry annoyance surged in him, ready to mount a firebending scare if it was on of those Earth Kingdom kids. But the intruder was none of the above. It was Sokka of all people and he was in the middle of a sword kata. The anger died down as Zuko found himself watching.

Sokka's form utilized a different weapon the prince's, a single straight sword, the jian, not a Water Tribe weapon. Sokka concentrated with the same diligence Zuko applied to his own training. His stances were solid; moving from a high, one-legged crane stance to a low bow stance without so much as a wobble that only came from practice. His wrists showed the same flexibility Zuko's own sabers required as Sokka spun the blade before he struck like a mongoose-snake. Sokka's other hand remained tight in a two-fingered block of index and middle digits that all jian forms required. Zuko knew the other boy couldn't have picked up those skills any more than a few months ago, but Sokka was already a natural with the blade. There was strength and power behind Sokka's thrusts. He performed move to move with the fluidity of water appropriately enough. The sun glinted off the blade that had the most unusual black sheen to the metal Zuko had ever seen. The handsome and unique blade was wielded with conviction worthy of its construction. Zuko was impressed, swept away in the tide-like movements of Sokka's kata – deflect and strike, hard and soft, yin and yang. It was exciting to know someone else had a similar appreciation for swords that he did. Boomerang Boy looked to have the skills of a competent warrior after all. Zuko found himself smiling. It might be fun to put those skills to the test.

Zuko got his wish sooner than anticipated as Sokka finished off his kata – two diagonal upward strokes, one cut across. The jian was transferred back to the starting left hand and the two-fingered block was lowered slowly to his side signaling the end. Sokka then turned around to look straight at Zuko, not surprised but pleased he had an audience and smirked. It was no accident Sokka had chosen to work out on the terrace. The prince realized he'd been expected. Zuko's response was to draw his blades but waited a few minutes to let Sokka rest and remove his tunic. Zuko took the opportunity to set his scabbard aside and do the same. With nary a word spoken between them, which was rare for the talkative Water Tribe warrior, the two teens stood bare-chested and blades draw ready for a friendly sparring match for domination of this terrace practice spot.

"No firebending," was Sokka's only rule.

"Fine by me," Zuko agreed as the teens began to circle each other.

Their swords did enough talking for them, tentative clangs at first as they tested each other's metal quite literally. Zuko unleashed a forward onslaught. Sokka defended against the double swords. His opponent's intention was to intimidate with his seeming advantage of two blades. However, Sokka would block the closest and counter the second usually by not being there, moving out of the way and to the side. Zuko changed direction just as easily, constantly keeping Sokka moving in circle, not allowing him to slow down or catch his breath. Zuko was also controlling the direction of that circle, always to the right as the blades often came within inches of tapping skin or clothing with the flat edge of the sword, which was their agreed on signal for scoring a hit. Sokka was unable to mount a proper offense though Zuko's blades couldn't touch him, as their swords took up a clashing rhythm when they connected.

But Sokka had noticed the right moving pattern and did his best to dodge left whenever possible. He hoped to find that split-second opening before Zuko realized the switch and was able to bring his second dao around to defend his weaker side. Zuko's swords were designed, however, to work in tandem to close those gaps he couldn't see. He could defend with one hand while striking with the other, a luxury Sokka didn't have. Yet, the gap was still there as long as Sokka timed it right. If he was quick enough, he could slip his jian in with a strike to his opponent's ribs. As Master Piandao said, it only took one blow to kill, or to win a practice match in this case. Sokka waited and stuck home.

His blade slipped in under Zuko's guard just as he saw Zuko's right dao coming around to fix it and strike, but it was too late as Sokka tapped Zuko's left ribs with the flat of his blade that could have been a nasty killing blow to the lung and heart had it been for real. But to do it Sokka had sacrificed distance, quick enough to get in, but not to get back out. Sokka realized that mistake. Zuko's right blade, had it continued, would have spilled his guts open had they been playing for keeps and his left dao was poised overhead to chop off Sokka's sword arm with his next swing if it wanted. It was essentially a suicide strike Sokka had gambled on and performed. A good match. Zuko conceded the rib strike but Sokka conceded he'd have been a goner as well. They called it a draw.

"So where did you learn the sword?" Sokka asked as he toweled off the sweat he'd worked up.

"I could ask you the same," Zuko said, sheathing his dao with practiced ease. "You're certainly better than our first fight where I kicked your butt."

"I think you mean the same fight I won thanks to my trusty boomerang."

Zuko paused in putting his tunic back on as he remembered his first trip to the South Pole and the strange weapon that had conked him in the back of the head humiliating him in front of his crew. Zuko subconsciously rubbed in the spot of the phantom pain of long ago.

"That was a lucky shot!"

"Ha! It was skill! The same skill that took out Combustion Man."

"Okay, I admit you have skill when it comes to throwing weapons, but your hand-to-hand skills in that fight were non-existent."

It was Sokka's turn to remember the humiliation of charging in with a spear only to have Zuko shatter it with one blow and follow it up kicking him off the gangplank to Zuko's ship.

"I got better," Sokka said with a definitive shove of his own sword into its scabbard._ I had to_, Sokka thought.

"I noticed," Zuko said with the hint of a smile. "The style of your form looked Fire Nation. Who trained you?"

Sokka gave the prince a considering look. Might he have heard of his teacher? "His name is Piandao."

Zuko's eyes widened at the name. "**The** Piandao?" Zuko said with awe and went on to list a few titles Piandao was known by that Sokka hadn't heard of. Apparently, his sifu's reputation was even more widespread than he realized. Sokka didn't let it show though as he gave a smug smile in reply.

"The very one."

Zuko shook his head in near disbelief. If he hadn't seen Sokka's kata he wouldn't have believed it at all. Sifu Piandao's reputation was legendary. He wasn't a bender and yet he was said to have single-handedly beat a hundred soldiers, with varying numbers of benders among them depending on which version of the story was told. Piandao's reputation was also legendary for accepting only the best potential students. He'd been rumored to turn down great nobles or their sons and daughters if he did not think them worthy pupils which had no doubt earned him enemies. But none dared challenge him for lack of their own skill, and the few that did, their deaths were just as legendary. For Piandao to have seen something in Sokka…

"No wonder you got so good so quickly."

Sokka was temped to play smug again, but he'd been humbled by the fact Piandao had chosen to train him. "I was honored he saw something worthy in me." One hand closed around his jian reminding him of all he had accomplished. "How about you?" he asked suddenly. "I didn't think benders cared about using ordinary weapons."

Zuko frowned, the lines of his scar deepened in an unattractive way. "If you're asking why do I waste my time on them when I can 'jerkbend,' I like swords." Zuko shrugged and sat on a bench, digging the tip of his scabbard into the ground. "So I taught myself. It's good to have other skills in case my bending doesn't work or…other reasons." Eclipses, loss of inner fire, The Blue Spirit, hiding his identity in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko ticked off the list in his head. "My swords have come in handy over the years."

"Wait, back up." Sokka motioned with his hand. "You taught yourself?" It was his turn to be wide-eyed and staring.

"Yeah, after I was banished about three years ago. But I used to watch my cousin practice every chance I could when I was younger. He was really good. He'd let me hold the blades sometimes and showed me the basic moves, but they were too heavy and I was too little to do much of anything with them. My cousin was a firebender too, but I guess a love of swords runs in the family. He talked about wanting to study with Piandao."

"Did he?" Sokka was truly curious. He hadn't heard Zuko mention that family member before.

"No. Lu Ten got called away to the war." Zuko hung his head, the next words spoken low but clearly. "He didn't come home."

There was silence for a moment. Sokka wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything. It was a reminder that every family had lost someone in this war. Not just his tribe, but Fire Nation families suffered too. The war didn't care what lives it took or who the enemy was.

"You're pretty good for self-taught," Sokka settled on. "That double blade trick is pretty sweet. How's it work exactly?"

Zuko slid out his dao again and showed Sokka how it parted in half, saying how it was really just two parts of one whole and how it helped him improve his weaker side. Sokka saw the deceptive spilt in the handle up close that was easier to spot from an overhead view, but impossible to tell from the side. Zuko even let Sokka try it himself. Sokka took a few swishes with a clumsy inability to coordinate the two halves with their different weight and flow from the jian. Zuko chuckled at the effort, but said it took him a long time to get the movement down and that it was a lot harder than it looked. Sokka had seen the dao in use in both his Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation travels. According to Zuko, the dao probably originated in the Earth Kingdom, but its popularity in the colonies explained how his own nation had taken a liking to it over the past century. The dao was indeed a very nice sword, but Sokka stated his preference for his jian which in turn had Zuko wanting a closer look.

"What's it made of? I've never seen metal as black as that before."

Sokka explained about the meteor rock and how he'd made his own sword. He was happy to see Zuko's surprised and impressed expression of a raised eyebrow, which having only one, made Zuko's face look a bit comical when he did it. Zuko put a tentative finger to the flat of the jian, not wanting to leave fingerprints on something so finely crafted, but unable to resist touching the strange metal that felt cool and tempered as obsidian. He nodded his approval at such a nice blade, not doing that well at hiding his jealousy. Zuko's dao were sturdy enough, but they were a remnant, goods he'd stolen from a bandit in the Earth Kingdom during his travels with his uncle. But to ever make his own swords, maybe someday when his father was defeated he too could ask Piandao for such training. For now though, his dao were comfortable old friends. They'd seen many battles together and Zuko wouldn't trade them for anything.

Swords returned to sheathes once again, Zuko and Sokka went about the rest of their day separately until dinnertime, but tomorrow they sparred together again, and the next day, and so on. It wasn't long before the had an audience of Teo, Haru, and The Duke who placed bets and cheered the both on, though they tended to favor Sokka in the beginning because he was the underdog and Zuko was "the enemy." The teens were evenly matched however with both winning their fair share of bouts that the Earth Kingdom Trio shouted for both to win and destroy the other guy.

It was around that time that Aang, Toph, and Katara also became aware of the sparring. Toph naturally joined in with the trio. Aang was curious about their skills. But Katara took things much more seriously taking both boys aside to yell at – Zuko if he ever so much as scratched her brother with a blade again and Sokka for being crazy enough to put himself in such a situation where such a thing could ever happen. Sokka put his foot down as older sibling which put Zuko a little more at ease until he saw Katara's unchanged expression. Zuko was sure his own assurances wouldn't have been enough to convince Katara that her brother was in no danger of being skewered, given some of the cuts and bruises both he and Sokka had been sporting lately which had made the others curious as to their activities. It wasn't until after Katara had been convinced to watch a match with not a single injury that she relented to her usual grumbling submission while she continued to watch Zuko with the eyes of a messenger hawk. But Sokka and Zuko had a growing friendship between them, communicating in a language none of the others spoke. They may not have known what to say to each other verbally, but one night after dinner Sokka dared to ask Zuko about the location of war prisoners. Their adventure at the Boiling Rock only cemented that bond, confirming that they made a good team.

Hakoda, like his daughter, wasn't sure what to make of Zuko at first. The boy who had hunted his children around the world was now an ally, one who'd risked his own life to save Hakoda. Yet, that still didn't set the chief's mind totally at ease regarding the prince. He wanted to know more about how Zuko had earned such a high opinion from his son, especially in light of his daughter's continued wariness. Then he saw Sokka and Zuko spar, watching along with everyone else.

Two warrior – water and fire – danced with swords. No hate, no malice, as they sliced and moved within inches of steel cutting flesh. Knowledge from practice, making mistakes, but keeping it going. Learning to **trust.** Hakoda finally understood. Words weren't needed for answers. Zuko was one of them now. His son had found a brother in arms, a brother of the blade.

* * *

Notes: I've long wanted to do a sword piece on Sokka and Zuko. I was able to draw on a lot of my own kung fu experience for this one. I've practiced a form of Northern Shaolin for the past ten years now (Fire Nation style you could say) and have basic skills in both jian and dao, so I've used real kata movements whenever possible. Oh, and it felt too awkward and cutesy to adapt real kung fu stances to make up Wuzzle style Avatar animal names for them so I decided not to change them in those instances. This piece is also my answer to the Zuko vs. Sokka question (as well as where Zuko first picked up some sword skill, I was really happy to work in Lu Ten.) To me it's not about which character would win or lose, because the truth is in sparring it's about the learning process. And two-man forms are about getting to know your partner's body movements to such an intimate degree that a safe counter becomes automatic reflex, true second nature, which sometimes only happens after you and your partner have smacked each other up the wrong way a few times (again personal experience). I truly believe in the deep bond the martial arts create between people. Piandao's words at the end of "Sokka's Master" ring very true to me.

I also have really been wanting to use Hakoda, but no matter what I tried it didn't seem to hold a candle to the other wonderful Zuko/Hakada fics I've read, until I came up with this angle, which if nothing else, I hope is original. But I'm quite happy with the piece. And since Sokka got his spotlight this chapter, Katara will get her turn very soon, though Toph is intruding yet again.


	17. Chapter 17: Heart of Stone

Set between "The Firebending Masters" and "The Boiling Rock."

Heart of Stone

Revenge could take many forms as far as Toph was concerned. It was just a matter of waiting and listening for the right opportunity. Zuko was a firebender, so why was he so keen on keeping a rock with him everywhere he went? Toph wanted answers.

One night when they were alone, and Zuko was left on "Toph-sitting duty" once again, she bended the rock towards her.

"What the - !" Zuko felt tug at the pocket of his tunic moving on its own before Toph was able to liberate rock from fabric and it flew into her hand. "Hey, that's mine!"

"What's so special about it?" Toph soothed her still healing feet in a fountain, enjoying the feel of sitting on the sturdy stone rim.

"N-Nothing," Zuko said too quickly. Even for one able to detect lies, Toph could tell from his voice that he was way too obvious. "Give it back!"

"If it means nothing, maybe I'll just keep it." Toph rolled the rock around in her hand trying to gain clues to why it was so special. The rock was rough with tiny porous holes in it, fused together like the lava rock she'd been feeling all over the Fire Nation. "But I know you're lying so just tell me and I might return it if I like what I hear."

"It's private!" Zuko made a reach for the rock, but Toph closed her hand around it and moved her fist out of the way.

"Too bad, Sparky. Because you still owe me for burning my feet and if you don't want to talk I guess I have no more use for this." Toph held up the stone between thumb and index finger poised to crush it to dust. She felt Zuko's body go tense through the vibrations of the rock terrace.

"DON'T!" Fine, I'll tell you," Zuko said and Toph felt his body go slack again. "It's a gift."

"From?"

"Someone I care about!"

"Details, Sparky, or the rock gets it." She kept her fingers in their threatening pose, but she also used them to feel out the rock's unique shape or at least what it most resembled. "It sorta feels like a heart."

"Yeah, it is," Zuko said with a wistful smile he immediately tried to hide, only to remember it wasn't necessary to hide it from a blind girl.

"But it's not from Iroh?"

"No. It's from Mai." Zuko saw Toph tilt her head to the side in question and he explained. "My girlfriend. Um, you may have run into her in Ba Sing Se. She throws knives." Zuko ran a hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. As far as these people were concerned Mai was still an enemy. It was a touchy subject to bring up.

"Girlfriend huh?" Toph just asked, surprising him a little. "Didn't know you had it in you, Hot Stuff." She gave him a wicked grin.

Zuko scowled though she couldn't see it. He though the bad jokes were Sokka's department. Toph was getting her revenge in the form of blackmail material.

"Anyway," he continued. "Mai gave me that stone to me shortly before I was banished. It was all I had to remember her by so I've had it for a very long time and I'd really like it back now." Zuko held out a hand for it. "That's the story you asked for."

"It's a good present." Toph felt the warm stone, its edges worn from years of touch and travel, a well-loved piece of earth. "But then, I've always been partial to rocks myself." Toph started to hand the rock back, but stopped at the last minute. "One last question."

"What now?" There was no hiding the exasperation.

"What did you give her?"

"The answer to that question will cost you my rock please."

Toph's response was to deposit the rock back to Zuko. The prince sighed a sigh worthy of his girlfriend. He prayed Mai understood his reasons for leaving again. _What I gave her this time was a badly written letter,_ he thought. But he would always at least have a piece of her with him, a heart in the palm of a hand.

* * *

Notes: This is a quick idea that came to me once I learned that Mai's rock was a bit of comic book cannon left on the editing room floor and not just a fanfiction thing. I can't wait to get my hands on the Lost Adventures graphic novel in June so I can finally read "Going Home Again" for myself plus all the other great stories. And if you want an answer for what Zuko gave Mai I suggest reading Alabaster86's wonderful fic appropriately called "Mai" for that answer, since it was her fics where I first encountered Mai's rock to begin with. Next chapter will finally be Katara's turn for some bonding.


	18. Chapter 18: Sisters

Set in the latter half of season 3, mostly during "Sozin's Comet Pt. 3."

Sisters

Zuko was jealous when it came to Katara, jealous of Sokka.

It happened whenever he watched them interact. Sokka would tell a bad joke. Katara would smile. Zuko would wince inside. Karata would call her brother a name, Sokka would insult her back. Then they would both laugh. Zuko would sigh in his sadness. A hug between the Water Tribe siblings felt like a positive punch in the gut for him to watch. Add Hakoda to the mix and Zuko couldn't bear to stay around. He'd wander off until his physical location matched the feeling he had inside – alone.

Zuko and Azula would never be a part of a relationship like that. He was an ugly, useless older brother, in the way of _her_ destiny.

Enemies were the ones who'd dared to touch his face. He treasured a punch from one, a hug of forgiveness from another. Strangers were friends who'd gotten to know him and family were strangers who'd never known him at all. Everything was as out of balance with his family as it was with the world. He'd nearly given his life for a former enemy and she in turn had healed him and all because of Azula.

He watched the blue flames spew helplessly from her mouth until she broke down in sobs. Part of him wanted to hate her for the monster she was, but all he could feel in that moment was pity. His little sister – broken, senseless, but still alive. He would watch over her now, make sure she was taken care of like an older brother should. Asylum. The irony that his sister would have to be in this state for him to even be in a position to attempt it…too full of hate for her to appreciate it and too far gone for it to help her…

Zuko summoned the Fire Sages over and made arrangements for his sister to be taken away. The sages seemed hestant to obey, but also fearful to disobey. None were about to defy the prince's orders, despite the suddeness of the regime change they'd just witnessed. The rules of the Agni Ki were clear. Zuko was the honorable victor. Azula's cheating made for a definate forfeit. They approached the princess carefully, lest there be any more fire, maybe even an atempt to escape. But when Zuko looked into his sisters eyes, he didn't see her burning hatred. It was as if his sister didn't recognize him at all. At first, Zuko suspected a trick, but the lack of resistance in those golden eyes let him know it was worse. Azula's proud, defiant will was truly shattered. Zuko felt he was looking into a burned-out shell. He wanted to follow the sages though as they led her away still in chains, just to be safe. Zuko looked back to Katara at his side, who helped him along. He was still badly wounded and would need further healing.

"Thank you," he said.

"Didn't we both do this already?" Katara raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, I mean for not killing my sister."

"Oh!" Her blue eyes widened in understanding.

"You didn't even have to use that, whatever it was you did to that Southern Raider captain."

Zuko hoped she would explain a little more about her terrifying power someday. He still hadn't had the courage to ask her about it. Katara squared her shoulders more definitely and her face lined with determination. There was a trace of pride in her voice.

"No, I didn't."

She smiled faintly in a way he recognized. It was the smile of someone who had accomplished much and had done it without compromising her sense of self. It was one Zuko had worn himself in recent months and that he should be wearing now. A smile of victory and a sense of peace. But there was a good reason he couldn't, why Katara's own smile was a shadow of what it should have been –

Aang.

Having the same thought, they turned to gaze at the horizon. Zuko grunted as another stab of pain shot through his chest when he shifted. Katara moved to help keep him upright. They looked into the red sky of the comet that kept the world ablaze in firelight even with the setting sun as if they expected to see Aang somehow flying towards them in the distance with news of victory. But there was nothing to see. They could only wait.

"Aang will win." Katara gave Zuko's shoulder as hard a squeeze as she dared.

Zuko found himself nodding firmly, but he still shifted uncomfortably under the support her arms offered to help him stand tall, fighting his desire to want to collapse completely.

"And my father will be…" Zuko looked away.

"Aang will do what he has to." Katara continued to keep her eyes on the horizon.

"I don't think I could do it Katara." Zuko's voice was so low Katara wasn't sure she even heard it. She turned to try and glimpse as clue to what he meant, but his eyes were hidden behind his long bangs. Then gold eyes faced her. "If I were in Aang's place, I don't think I could kill him. I know what I said. I'm the one who told him there was no other way. And I believe it too. But he's my _father_**,** which makes me a hypocrite for -"

"Stop it, Zuko!" Katara's words hit him like a slap, not hard enough to sting but just enough to snap him out of it. "We _all_ said there was no other way. It's not a bad thing not wanting your father to have to die."

"I have no problem with him dying Katara." Zuko clenched his fists at his side. "I just don't want Aang to have to become a murderer like him in order to stop him."

Zuko had spent his whole life fighting to be his own person, not the person his father wanted him to be. He wanted to be nothing like Ozai. For Aang to have to become something he wasn't in order to stop Ozai, what would it do to that poor kid's soul, even when he did win? Zuko had been prepared to do what he had to to stop Azula, but he wouldn't have been able to kill her, just like he hadn't had it in him to kill Zhao when he had dueled the now dead admiral. Maybe he really was a coward, expecting Aang to do his dirty work for him. But he'd been through enough by now to know that wasn't true, but just another lie he'd told himself. It was about the Avatar fulfilling his destiny and the rest of them fulfilling theirs. Whatever shape that resolution chose to take its form in for the greater good of the world had yet to manifest itself.

"Aang's smart Zuko. We found a way to stop Azula with honor and without taking her life. It there's a way with your father, Aang will do the same. We trained him well." She smiled at him and in that moment Zuko knew just why Aang was so helplessly in love with Katara, because he loved her too – like a little sister, the way he'd never been able to with his own.

"Yes, we did." He gave Katara as much of a hug as his wounds would allow.

Zuko had known that after this day his family would never be the same. His old one was gone. It didn't matter. He had a new one – a father in Iroh, siblings in his new friends. And he had no regrets.

* * *

Notes: I love the friendship bond between Zuko and Katara. I see no reason for it to be romantic for it to be special. I'm not a Zutaran (though I don't mind the occasional well-written AU fic). To me the power of their relationship is summed up in that scene when he takes the lightning for her. Just as Iroh comes to replace Ozai as a father for Zuko, I always thought a similar thing happened with Katara (and Toph) replacing Azula as a sister for Zuko. Family is a big theme in Avatar. I thought Katara might be a hard character to write, but she came surprisingly easy. There is directness and a wonderful sense of optimism to the character that I find refreshing and something I can identify with.

Revisions: Thanks to Somariel, Alabaster86, and Lunatique for spotting some spelling/grammar issues, as well as ideas on what to do next with the defeated Azula. Should be fixed now.


	19. Chapter 19: Stressed Out

Set about two years after the end of the show. Mai and Zuko are married.

Stressed Out

Mai knew the world's problems couldn't be solved overnight. It never stopped Zuko from trying. He swore he wasn't like his father, but when it came to the Firelord's traits of domineering will and outright stubbornness to see a task through to the end, Zuko was indeed his father's child. And just like his sister too, he expected nothing less than perfection from himself. Worst of all, there was no arguing about it when he got in one of these moods. The best thing to do was to give him some space. But Zuko had been like this for nearly a month and Mai was sick of it. Something had to be done. Fortunately, she had a solution for such occasions.

Mai sent a message to Aang.

The little monk had a way of cheering her husband out of such moods when even she couldn't. It had something to do his very aura Ty Lee would say. Mai always said she didn't believe in such things, but there was something about Aang. It was in his attitude and very being that just rubbed off on people and made them happier for it. And it always seemed to cure Zuko when he turned too workaholic. Though she realized that at fifteen now, Aang was hardly little anymore. Lean but muscular, the Avatar was taller than her these days and nearly eye to eye with Zuko. His voice had also taken on a deeper resonance when he greeted her this time. Aang assured her to leave it to him when she explained how yet again the Firelord had locked himself in his office working on his latest one man crusade to save the world through paperwork.

Aang strode down the corridors of the Fire Nation palace with single-minded purpose. The breeze that had followed behind him and build up with each step now swirled around him as Aang stopped in front of his destination. He told the guards on duty that he was there at Firelady Mai's request and then urged them to stand back. The wind was then put to purpose turning tumblers in locks and then blasting open the door to the Firelord's office. Its force blew a mass of scrolls off Zuko's desk and knocked over his ink well.

"Hi, Zuko!" the too cheery voice rang out to accompany it. "Guess who's in town!"

Zuko watched the spilled ink seep across the letter he'd been drafting. He gritted his teeth, moving the sleeve of his robe out of range before it got drenched too. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to hold back as much of his temper as he could manage at being interrupted. He held up the letter to show off the damage.

"That took me the last hour and a half to write and in less than five seconds you've ruined it!" Zuko gave Aang his most menacing glare, the one that put councilors in their place. But Aang was the one person it never seemed to have an effect on. He torched the useless letter, letting the burning paper satisfy his need to set something on fire in that moment. He hoped it would get his point across.

"Wait!" Aang said. Zuko got a reaction out of him, but not the one he expected. The spreading ink reversed its course and receded back across the desk. At the same time, wind blew out the flame of the charring letter. Wet ink bended its way out of the paper and back into the re-up righted inkwell all in one fluid motion of Aang's hands.

Zuko examined the remains of his letter. No ink stains were left. Words were legible except for lines on a few characters of the last sentence he'd written that had only half dried when the wet ink had been bended out. The only damage remaining to the letter was his own impulsive fire that had burned away half of the letter beyond repair. That was one thing the Avatar couldn't fix. Zuko hung his head and pressed his fingers to his temples to starve off the headache he felt forming. He would have to rewrite the stupid letter after all.

"Mai called you," Zuko said in the closest admission to defeat he would allow.

"You need a break, Zuko." Aang lifted the scrolls he'd blown off onto the floor with his entry back onto a corner of the desk and rolled them neatly.

Now he was just showing off, Zuko thought. But Zuko didn't protest when he felt the weight of his crown lifted off his head and set down gently on the desk. A final, hairbending breeze unwound the Firelord's topknot enough to fall into a simple, long ponytail, the one thing that may have grown more inches than Aang in the past two years and both showed no signs of stopping either as Zuko noted Aang's new height. He sighed at Aang's literal interpretation of getting him to let his hair down, but it always had a way of working too. Mai would never contact Aang if she feared he wasn't overdoing it again. Zuko would protest that, but he knew it wouldn't end well. Once here, Aang would not go away.

"Get out!" Zuko pointed at the door, but he knew it was an order that would not be obeyed.

"Make me, Sifu Hotman!" Aang smiled and issued the challenge that would never be accepted and waited for the expected response.

"Don't – just shut up, Great-Grandpa!"

Still smiling, Aang wandered to the door and poked his head out to address the nearest guards. "Tea for the Firelord. His favorite."

One guard hurried off to obey. Aang then set down a package he had tucked under one arm. He began setting up the pai sho board Zuko kept tucked away in the corner of his office and moved it over to the desk.

"Aang I really don't want to -"

Aang cut him off, waggling a finger. "Remember what you agreed to last time."

Zuko sighed and continued massage his temples. This was not the first time Aang had 'rescued' him from his need to do endless paperwork. Last time, Zuko had gotten angry enough at the interruption to start shooting fire. Aang had naturally dodged and Zuko had ended up setting a wall tapestry alight. A blast of wind had put it out, but it seemed whenever Zuko resisted Aang's attempts to cheer him up he ended up burning something he didn't want to by mistake. Last time, Aang had made him swear to at least one pai sho game and a pot of tea before Aang would ever consider leaving and letting Zuko get back to work. Zuko realized this time the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could get Aang gone. At least that was the plan as he mumbled, "Fine. Whatever."

The Firelord's stomach grumbled as well at the thought of tea. When was the last time he had eaten or drank anything anyway? Breakfast yesterday with Mai? He only knew he'd caught a few hours of sleep in his office last night. Maybe he could take a short break. And Zuko normally enjoyed pai sho with Aang. Unlike Uncle Iroh, Zuko could beat Aang, though they were pretty fairly matched. Aang had learned a few tricks from his old mentor Gyatso as well. This game however Aang was already winning. Zuko barely paid attention to the pieces he moved around the board, letting Aang take them with exceeding ease. Aang quickly picked up that Zuko's real strategy was to get the Avatar to leave.

"C'mon Zuko, you're not even trying!" The monk gave him a glare that appealed to Zuko's sense of honor to at least give it a decent shot as per his promise.

Zuko did try after that, taking longer than usual to make his next few moves in hopes of salvaging his game after all the pieces he'd lost. But his vision was blurry. He couldn't concentrate with this cursed headache. He tried in desperation some of the pressure point moves for relieving tension Ty Lee had taught him last time she was here. He found after a few minutes that they seemed to work a bit, though not quickly enough for his liking. Perhaps it was the use of self induced acupressure that made it less effective. While his head no longer felt like exploding a dull ache remained.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Zuko said when the monk questioned him about holding his head so much. "I forfeit. I just can't continue this game."

Aang seemed more agreeable to let Zuko have his way this time. Maybe he would even go if Zuko pleaded a need for sleep. No such luck though as before the Firelord had a chance to try his new plan Aang unleashed one of his own.

"It's okay. I figured what you really might need is to get out of this stuffy office anyway, so I came prepared. At first I thought we could hang glide from the palace roof, but I didn't think your guards would like that too much. Then I found these in the market on my way here and I knew they'd be perfect."

He handed Zuko the package he'd set aside shortly after coming in and now placed it on the desk. Aang waited expectantly for Zuko to open it. Zuko untied a bow of string and folded back red cloth to find two items of wood and paper inside.

"Kites?" The Firelord said with little enthusiasm in direct contrast to Aang's.

"Aren't they great? They're even shaped like dragons! See?" Aang pulled out the first kite to show off what he just stated, holding up the object of bright yellow which he laid aside for himself. "This one's yours." He took the red one out underneath and presented the gift into Zuko's hands which the Firelord reluctantly accepted.

"Aang, with all due respect, don't you think we're both too old to be playing with kites?"

Aang's face fell only slightly at Zuko's response to his present. But then he smiled again. "I'm 115 and there's no age limit on fun. " He winked and picked up his own yellow kite then, admiring it like a five-year-old imagining it fluttering and looking terrifying in the breeze. "And as your elder, believe me when I say you are in serious need of fun right now my great-grandson."

Zuko could only shake his head and sigh at the simple joy the Avatar took in a child's toy. 'No age limit on fun.' It sounded like something his uncle would say. Uncle would also say yes to flying a kite. Zuko had no windows in his office, part of the protection of its location from assassins. He had a sudden longing for blue skies and green grass. It had to be a beautiful day out there or Aang wouldn't be suggesting this.

But kites were silly! Kid's stuff! And he had work to do! He would just have to make Aang see that he had no time for this foolishness. He was about to state it clearly when a memory assaulted him.

The beach! Ember Island! Colors in the sky. Running in the sand. And someone was with him. Uncle? No. Zuko dug into the memory harder. Father? It was! But why… He'd gotten his dragon kite flying and wanted to show his father. His father hadn't acknowledged the accomplishment beyond a brief nod. Ozai had told him about real dragons though and said he hoped his son would be worthy of performing similar heroic deeds as those who had slain them one day. Zuko had promised his father he would make him proud, though he thought it sad the dragons were dead. But when he told his father that part, Ozai had snapped at him not to think such weak thoughts even though Zuko was only five at the time. His kite had spiraled and crashed at that point. Ozai had gone off leaving Zuko in the care of his mother. She watched him from a beach blanket and shaded unbrella not to far away as she tended his sister who was destroying the sandcastle with glee they'd just built. Zuko didn't bother to show his kite off to his father anymore after that. The next time at the beach it had been Uncle and Lu Ten who had showed him how to perform loops with it.

Zuko reached out a hand, brushing his fingers over the painted paper of the kite on his desk. It was bright and gaudy in a way designed to make tourists spend their hard earned money on such treats for their kids. The appearance of such an item reminded Zuko that the summer solstice celebrations would be coming soon. He always loved that time of year. Father had always call it foolish and had hated making public appearances. Even on vacation at the beach, his father never had known how to relax. They were forced vacation by Azulon to keep his younger son out of his way, not unlike when Ozai had sent him and Azula to the beach while his father had planned his war meetings for the comet's return.

"I don't want to be anything like him," Zuko muttered to himself too low for Aang to hear at his own cold realization of how he'd been acting this past month - too busy for Mai (just like his father had been too busy for his own family), too busy now for Aang his best friend. He really didn't know how to relax and needed more foolishness in his life. He placed his hands on his desk with a firm slap and stood. "Let's do it Aang!"

Aang blinked in surprise and creased his brow at the sudden change in Zuko's demeanor, but then he smiled a toothy grin. "I told you, you'd enjoy it. One afternoon of fun is all I'm asking. And to make it even more interesting, I've decided not to use my bending, just whatever wind Mother Nature decides to provide for us."

Zuko's lone eyebrow rose. Now that would be something worth seeing. Zuko locked his crown in a drawer of his desk and removed his hot, outer robes and hung them on a nearby hook on the wall. It was then that the tea finally arrived.

"We'll take that to go, along with some lunch," Zuko told the slightly bewildered servant who'd carried up the tray.

* * *

Just as anticipated, Zuko found himself met with azure skies and emerald grass out in the nearest palace courtyard. The weather ran on the hot side being summer. It bordered on the uncomfortable with just enough humidity to make clothing start to stick. The Firelord and the Avatar didn't care, soaking up the rays of the sun that both could call a birthright. Wind though proved to be hard to come by. While occasional breezes gusted through though, they were often too light and not very long lasting to be of much use.

This proved to be an increasing source of frustration for Aang, but a welcome source of humor for Zuko. If fact, the worse Aang got, the more Zuko laughed. So far, Zuko held a small lead in number of seconds he'd kept his kite aloft, mainly because Aang kept running afoul of a large apple tree. No matter what he tried, short of breaking his promise, his yellow dragon was constantly guided by unruly breezes smack into branch after branch.

The monk accepted it as a challenge at first, but after his third time rescuing his kite from the tree, Zuko heard mutters that it was now personal. The tree had it coming! Zuko found it hilarious, which only made Aang more determined. The Avatar still smiled knowing his efforts to cheer up his friend weren't wasted even if they were at his expense.

Not that Zuko could say his own kite flying efforts were much better. He'd avoided the tree so far, mostly by luck, but the nose of his red dragon was the more crumpled of the two due to many more collisions with the ground. It didn't matter though. His stomach was full from a good lunch and he hadn't laughed this much in weeks. The only thing missing was –

"Mai!"

His wife was there then at the edge of the courtyard watching. She walked towards him with a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Mmm. Laughter. I'd almost forgotten what it sounded like from you." She came into Zuko's awaiting arms which hugged her close. "Kites, huh?"

"Yeah. Kites." Zuko blushed and gave a shrug. He whispered into her hair. "Stay with me."

"I had no intention of doing otherwise," Mai said and tilted her head with a baiting expression and narrowed her eyes. "Unless you have more pressing paperwork to do."

Zuko was finally starting to tell when Mai was teasing as she ran a soft finger along his scar's outline.

"It's not important. You are." He kissed her in apology for all he'd put her through in the past month, knowing she would think of plenty of ways for him to make it up to her later. He was sure she already had several in mind. It was during their lip lock that Aang emerged from the apple tree with his kite again for what was now the fourth time.

"Found it!" he yelled only to suddenly feel like a third wheel at the scene that greeted him. The couple pulled away from each other then, though Zuko kept his arms around Mai's slim waist as the Firelady turned to face Aang.

"My husband looks appropriately cheered. You did quick work this time."

"Let it never be said I'm not willing to make a fool of myself in the name of friendship." Aang gave a flourishing bow in response.

Mai raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled.

"He swore he wouldn't use his bending," Zuko explained. Mai was close enough to feel the chuckle run through Zuko's body. She nodded in understanding.

"So that's his excuse, but what's yours?" She gave her husband a pointed look but her eyes twinkled with mischief.

With a mock pout and a bit of slighted pride Zuko picked up his kite and attempted hasty straightening on its battered nose. "No more fooling around Aang. Give me some wind so I can show my wife how kites are really done."

"As you command, Sifu Firelord," Aang said with an expression that said he was glad to be back in his element.

The breeze picked up just right this time. Zuko found the movements of how to work the string from childhood coming back to him easier than he thought. He even turned a loop or two without crashing.

"Not bad," Mai admitted, "but I think you have some competition."

Mai pointed to Aang's kite then that Zuko hadn't noticed in his own concentration. Yellow kite buzzed red, causing Zuko's dragon to head crashing for the ground only to be reprieved at the last moment. An expert gust of Aang's sent Zuko's kite sailing up again. Red and yellow dragons chased each other across a cloudless sky for long into the afternoon as the boys competed. They taught Mai to control the string of Zuko's kite. Despite several more crashes, she was soon flying high on her own.

Soon it was just the Firelord and Firelady soaring the dragons with Aang keeping them aloft with only the merest touch to guide. He had become almost invisible like his birth element, there to support his friend in time of need. As he watched Zuko and Mai oblivious to all but each other, he considered his work pretty much done. Like the changing of the wind he would slip away quietly to the stables where Appa was. Mai could take up the rest of the job from here and Aang knew she certainly didn't want him around for any of that.

* * *

Notes: This is one that took shape while in the midst of frustration over writing another chapter that will show up soon I hope. I was even able to salvage bits of description from it to put in this chapter. I can't say much about where inspiration for this one came from except that it has been a hectic month for me. Zuko does have workaholic tendencies and I just wanted to do a little piece about Aang getting him to have fun. It took a little while to find the kite angle, but it seemed the perfect thing Aang would come up with. Making the characters a little older in this story also gave me a little something to play with and made Mai a bit easier to write and show a bit of evolution in their relationship. You could say like Zuko she's more relaxed. Thanks to Alabaster86 for being my unofficial beta and Tony WildRiver for letting me know I'd accidentally reposted a privious chapter when fixing the mistakes Alabaster mentioned. It just hasn't been my day for posting stuff correctly, but it's all good now hopefully.

I also had the recent honor of being author interviewed by Lunatique this month and she did such a nice job with very insightful questions. You can read it off the link from her homepage to Livejournal and I have one too off my homepage for those who don't care to go digging for it. Links are finally working. Please check it out if you get a chance.


	20. Chapter 20: Cut Off

Set immediately after the end of the first episode of season two.

Cut Off

Knife scraped over scalp, clearing away the remains of a small, diamond-shaped patch of hair. The sound was almost rhythmic, automatic from the movement he'd used to shave his head these past three years to this very day. But what he shaved wasn't familiar, just remnants of what he'd already lost.

Honor in the form of ebony locks bound up in a red silk ribbon.

The symbol of his birthright. His throne. His home. His destiny. All gone in the glint of steel slicing through his long, black ponytail.

He was determined not to cry. If anything, he felt numb. He wouldn't allow himself to feel anything at all. Working on automatic, it hadn't been quite as hard to cut the ties as he'd thought. Maybe it was because everything else had been taken from him by now. He remembered the lie. He'd been Azula's puppet. All he'd done now was snip the final string, a simple formality. Or maybe he'd endured it because a silent pact had been made with his uncle as he'd passed the blade. Yet now he'd never felt more alone. Severed from everything he'd ever known and loved.

Cut off.

The scraping stopped as the knife ended its final stroke. The last of the black stubble fell through his fingers as he rubbed his hand over his scalp that was now completely bald. Bald as a certain monk, he thought. The grim irony mocked him in his new resemblance to his one-time salvation.

Now he just felt naked. He was exposed in a kingdom of earth that hated him. He was exposed to the very elements as, in that very moment adding insult to injury, air like that his enemy commanded blew through the thin silk of his robe and across his head. His head felt strange in its lightness reminding him of the weight it no longer bore. Instead of free, his heart felt heavier than the day he'd been banished.

No way back this time. So who was he if he was no longer one of the Fire Nation? Fugitive? Refugee? Failure?

The wind bit into the tenderness of his recent shaving, stinging and raw. So very cold – like the three weeks he'd spent drifting from the North Pole to the mainland. He shivered.

Arms wrapped around him then, pulling him close and warm. They would protect him from cold and harm. He needed it as much as he wanted to reject it, undeserving of it as he was and so very stubborn. He remained stiff and unmoving but let the comforting arms envelop him all the same. The voice that shared those arms then broke the silence.

"Prince Zuko."

And suddenly Zuko realized that name would never change. No matter what others called him, no matter what circumstances he was in now. Whenever that person spoke that name to him, he could never forget who he really was. Home had become wherever Uncle was and now would continue to be. Just the two of them against the world.

* * *

Notes: I think I mentioned in my author interview that this was the first episode and scene I ever remembered watching of Avatar. Needless to say, cutting the topknots was something that stuck in my head and the whole scene just oozed with symbolism. I had in my mind that I wanted to do something with that as Zuko has been "cut off" in so many ways at that point. It may be Zuko's lowest point in the series prior to CoD. Before this he had the hope of catching the Avatar, as much of a false hope as it was, and then as difficult as it became once Aang awakened from the iceberg. But now with Azula's arrival that she is the one trusted with what was supposed to be Zuko's mission, Zuko's last bit of hope has been taken away. He will continue to be stubborn about it, but I think a part of him truly is lost at this point, which is why I deliberately didn't refer to Zuko by name in this fic until Iroh can remind him of it. Iroh is Zuko's rock, his silent partner. I love the unspoken communication between them in their decision to sever their ties with the Fire Nation quite literally. Iroh always refers to Zuko by his title throughout the series which I always found interesting. Ursa may have first said it, but it is Iroh who reminds Zuko always of who he truly is.


	21. Chapter 21: Iroh Meets His Match

Set a few years after the end of the series. "Unexpected Visitors" universe.

Iroh Meets His Match

It was a day Zuko never thought would happen. Sure, his uncle was getting older and he knew he would have to confront it someday. Still, he was completely unprepared for the moment when it finally did happen. Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, mighty general, Grand Lotus, (best tea maker in the world), Dragon of the West, and beloved uncle of Firelord Zuko had just lost his first pai sho game in forty years.

"Boo-yah! Read it and weep old man!"

The look of stunned disbelief on Iroh's face caused his opponent's victory shout to be heard out the doors of the Jasmine Dragon and fill every corner of Ba Sing Se. At least, it did until there was an even louder yelp from the victor at the shock of hot tea being poured into his lap instead of his cup.

"YEOW! Zuko!"

The pointed glare the Firelord-as-waiter earned quickly put an end to the previous shouts of the winner's superiority from seconds before.

"Sorry, Sokka," Zuko said as if the realization of what he just done dawned on him. And perhaps in Zuko's shock it truly was an accident. If Toph sensed any exaggeration in Zuko's voice, she chose not to address the possible lie as all of them were more concerned with what Sokka's victory yell was all about.

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked from the next table over where she, Katara, Aang, and Toph had been eating their lunch.

"What is going on my dear wife is that I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, have just beaten the Dragon of the West at pai sho!"

Heads from around the room turned, including Hakoda's. They made their way over. The southern chief just happened to be paying a rare visit as his son gestured triumphantly and not so modestly to the board in front of him. Hakoda just smiled to himself and shook his head. The "feud" between Iroh and Sokka had become legendary. Ever since Sokka had first showed Iroh the White Lotus tile he'd gotten from Piandao, Iroh had seen it his duty to mentor him in the game (and the society.) Little did he know how competitive Sokka would get. Iroh took it all in good natured humor, but as Sokka had gotten better, Iroh had taken it upon himself to defend his "honor" as the world's greatest pai sho master. No one could beat Iroh. It just didn't happen. Many masters of the White Lotus, officers and nobles of the Fire Nation had tried and failed, let alone family and friends. It only made Sokka all the more determined. And now that the moment of the unbelivable was here, everyone felt obligated to see it with their own eyes and verify it for themselves.

"Tea, Uncle?" Zuko offered to the old general who still hadn't moved even as Zuko found himself getting crowded over to the side as friends and family gathered around to see the truth of this sight for the ages.

"Hmm?" Iroh finally said, acknowledging what was now left of the new pot Zuko had made. "Yes, please Nephew." He extended his cup at the same time his wife, Xian, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He patted it back.

"How could you let him beat you?" Xian chided, looking at the board as if she expected it to be proved a lie.

Iroh shrugged. "Sokka is a worthy opponent. He's been improving. It was only a matter of time before I met one whose skill at strategy matched my own."

Iroh put his hands together in a Fire Nation bow of respect and surrender. Sokka was humble enough to accept and bow in kind. It was the least Zuko thought his uncle was owed, nor that his uncle need be so polite in defeat. Less modest was the kiss Suki then gave Sokka. A quick peck, but she made a big deal of it for her husband's benefit. Hakoda clutched his son's shoulder in congratulations. Everyone was still not quite sure they could believe it themselves, but the truth remained in the pieces on the pai sho board. Sokka got hugs and one elbow of approval while Iroh got looks of disbelief and apologetic shrugs implying "better luck next time." Perhaps Sokka over did it, but given his goofy smile it was hard not to humor him and let him enjoy the moment. Even Momo climbed onto the table to closely examine the pieces of this momentous victory.

Zuko didn't feel like humoring anyone though and didn't know if in the excitement he'd managed to mutter a "good job" or not to Sokka, though he did so with as much enthusiasm as Mai had for the color orange. But in the bustle no one noticed except maybe Mai herself. Only the Firelady still sat at her original table, hanging back to avoid Sokka's crowd. He belly swelled with their soon to be firstborn which made her not want to move from her currently comfortable position.

Iroh took his defeat with calm though after the initial shock as he reached for the cup of tea Zuko provided. His hands had more wrinkles than the last visit Zuko noted. They didn't shake or cramp though as many old men's hands did when they drank tea. At least, not yet. Zuko was so busy studying his uncle's hands he almost didn't notice the expression on Iroh's face, which tried to hide current distaste as he nearly spat out the tea. It drew enough attention to pause Sokka's victory telling for a moment.

Zuko's face fell. His tea making skills were quite good these days. Even nobles of the royal court when they'd had the privilege to lunch in the Firelord's solar complemented him on his abilities and how his tea even reminded some of them of Iroh's. But try as he might, he wasn't Iroh, which only proved itself in his uncle's current frown.

"You put extra rock sugar in the ginseng again."

"But I like sweet tea, Uncle."

"Ginseng is already sweet enough. You overdo it."

"But it adds more flavor -"

Iroh held up a hand and made a throat-clearing noise that cut off Zuko's protests. There was no arguing with that noise. Zuko sighed. He guessed he should be glad Jin wasn't here to witness his humiliation or Uncle's. She surely would have known how to make a pot of tea to Uncle's liking were she not away at class at this time. She would have been amused at her step-cousin's inability with tea as much as her step-father's with pai sho for sure.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I'll _never_ be as good a tea maker as _you_." Zuko said, but far from being an apology his emphasis made him sound like he was proud of that fact.

Iroh was puzzled until he followed Zuko's gaze. Zuko glanced back over to the other side of the table where Sokka had resumed recounting a blow by blow of the game. The Water Tribe warrior made it sound like he was recounting a real battle from the way he spoke. Zuko scowled and wished he has more hot tea to spill, which considering what his uncle thought of his brew wouldn't be a total waste then. Finally Iroh deduced his nephew's meaning. A light smile crossed his lips. His Zuko, always so passionate and taking things a little too much to heart. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"If you will excuse me. I must attend to this tea emergency," Iroh said loud enough interrupt Sokka who he fixed with a gaze. "But then I shall demand a rematch."

"I'll be waiting," Sokka said with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

Iroh rose from the table. His knees popped and he inclined his shaggy head towards his nephew with a wink. He knew his Firelord was providing him with the perfect graceful excuse for retreat from his unbelievable defeat. The light of the room caught the gray at his temples that was starting to turn white with age.

Xian meanwhile sniffed at Iroh's teacup and took her own sip. She made a face much like Iroh had, but with exaggeration.

"Yes, I fear this emergency may take all afternoon," she said as she waved her husband and nephew off to the kitchen.

Iroh put an arm around Zuko as they went. "Don't get discouraged, Nephew. I'm sure one of these days you will be an even greater tea maker than I am." Iroh said.

"I think that day is still years away Uncle," Zuko answered with a smile and caught Mai's gaze out of the corner of his good eye as she enjoyed Zuko's tea just fine. The Firelord truly hoped he would be enjoying Iroh's tea and the rest of him for a long time to come.

* * *

Notes: The germ for this idea originally was just the pai sho game and didn't have Zuko at all, which would have been a first for this series. So I pondered a bit longer and Zuko started to insert himself into the action with the tea in lap gag. But while this chapter is mainly just some fluff, I also wanted the undercurrent of Zuko's fears about his uncle's aging which I think tied things together and made his sour mood more understandable than playing it just for laughs. I was originally going to set this further in the future but not wanting to guess at how many kids the Gaang may have at that point and simply guessing at names for them and genders I decided to keep it simple. I leave it up to the reader to decide who the title of the chapter really refers to – Sokka or Zuko?

Again thanks to Lunatique for her imput. I have the best reviewers. Revision is an ongoing process and you gals and guys are always helping me make it better.


	22. Chapter 22:Broken & Branded Pt 1 REVISED

Post-war and post The Promise with a flashback to Zuko at age ten. Slight warning - this fic contains war hospitals and their patients so definitely on the PG rather than Y7 end of K+. But I don't think it's anything to worry about unless your imagination is more detailed than my minimal descriptions. Thanks to my beta, Lunatique for her wonderful suggestions and patience and whose comments on part one made me realize I needed a beta for something this long in the first place. I know it's been long wait, but I guarantee this has turned out a lot better than it would have been wise. Again, thanks to all my readers with a special shout out to my newest reviewer Stella. I hope this was worth the wait everyone. Oh, and if you already reviewed the first version of this chapter, I didn't reupload the chapter, just replaced the content. So if you have anything new to say about part 1, this is s friendly fyi that you can include those comments with a review of part 2 or 3.

* * *

Broken and Branded – Part 1

The worst part about any war was the wounds left behind. War ripped away the flesh and bone of men as easily as it ripped away the habitable land, leaving behind something scarred and ugly. Zuko would never forget the first time he'd seen an infirmary full of Fire Nation soldiers.

His mother would visit the infirmaries whenever possible. Zuko was unsure if his father approved or was even aware of his mother's actions. But he never made any attempts to dissuade or outright forbid her. Perhaps it was because the soldiers looked forward to visits from Princess Ursa. She always brought food and gifts and medical supplies. The infirmary often comprised of those lucky enough to be shipped home - lucky enough to survive but too wounded to ever fight again. The princess's presence served as a reminder from the crown that their service mattered and was not forgotten by those at the top. Maybe Ozai allowed it because it was good public relations and it kept his wife busy and out of his hair. But for the soldiers, Ursa's kindness warmed their hearts like a hearth fire and her beauty was a beacon of light amidst all the carnage and horror the service men and women had seen.

Yet, whenever Zuko had asked his mother if he could come along...

"_I want to help!" _

"_I know you do darling, but you are yet young and there are duties I must do on my own. Perhaps when you are older - "_

"_But Mom…please? Please, please, puh-leee-zuh!" Seven-year-old Zuko gave his mom his best bunny-dog eyes and pouty lips._

_She let out a little sigh, but his mother tried to smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spirits willing your uncle's new campaign to Ba Sing Se will finally bring an end to this war long before that day ever need come. When I return, we will go the shine and you can help me pray to the spirits that our warriors might return home safely. And I will make certain to tell our brave soldiers that their youngest prince is as concerned for their welfare as I."_

But Zuko had still wanted to do more to help, even as the years passed and the war continued. He should have been careful what he wished for, for the day arrived shortly after the royal family received news of the death of the Fire Nation's prince, his cousin, Lu Ten. Zuko's mother was gone soon after, but as the new crown prince, Zuko saw it as his duty to carry on Ursa's work. When the next medical shipment was to be delivered, Zuko snuck out to the hospital with it. It wasn't hard. His father didn't seem to care about his whereabouts the way his mother had. But Zuko was sure his father's absence was because he was busy being Firelord now and trusted that his children were coming of the age they could start to look after themselves. Zuko was determined to show his father he could take responsibility with this endeavor.

_It was dark. Zuko had to stifle his cry in his hiding place inside the supply wagon as a big dip in the road caused him to smack into one of the crates beside him, leaving behind another big bruise. When the wagon finally came to a stop, Zuko dared to peer out from under the red tarp and saw he'd arrived at his destination._

_The prince waited while the soldiers unloaded another wagon. Choosing an opportune moment, he climbed out and snuck away in what he hoped was the direction of one of the hospital barracks. He got lucky as he found a doctor to follow, but he paused as the doctor stopped at one of the doors. Zuko tried to decide if he should just announce himself and barge in or what when the doctor turned at that moment in his direction and spotted him._

"_Prince Zuko! I - What are you doing here? -" The doctor gave a hasty bow. "I was unaware that you were coming. There was no announcement of your arrival -" _

"_I arrived with the wagons," Zuko said quickly. It wasn't a lie, though he could see the doctor looking over his clothes that were dirtier than if he'd arrived by less covert means. "I am here to see the wounded soldiers."_

"_Perhaps, I should let the guards know of -"_

"_That will not be necessary! I am simply here to carry on my mother's work." _

_Zuko squared his chin with bravado and determination as their eyes met. He could have easily ordered the doctor to do anything and the man would have to obey. For a moment he wondered if he might have to. Then the doctor's face softened. _

"_The men always looked forward to Princess Ursa's visits. She has been much missed of late. I think the soldiers will be glad to know of your visit. Please come." The doctor motioned for the prince to follow him inside._

_Zuko imagined the warm smiles awaiting him as the doctor announced the arrival of their high-ranking visitor and the soldiers laid their eyes on him. They were eyes of interest, but they were not grateful eyes. These eyes were weary, curious at best, those that weren't bandaged anyway. Those eyes belong to the ones that hadn't readjusted to sunlight yet from long imprisonment in Earth Kingdom caves. _

"_I've heard the enemy likes to keep firebending prisoners in total darkness. Is it true?" he asked one of the patients the doctor introduced him to a young man barely older than his cousin had been. _

"_Yes," the soldier nodded. "Most of my unit made it out without…side effects. I was one of the lucky ones."_

"_If you call not losing your mind lucky, Taro," the soldier next to him said and glanced in the direction of what Zuko later learned was the mental ward. This soldier also looked a lot like the first – height, build, facial features. Twins? It was hard to tell with the first one's bandages covering a good portion of his upper face, but there was definitely a strong family connection. The second one's face was set in an accusing scowl. But that wasn't what drew Zuko's attention the most, rather it was his hands, one was bent at odd, unnatural angles. As for the other… The prince's eyes went wide and he took a couple steps back where be realized the hand wasn't there at all. The arm ended in a bandaged stump. And there were many more around the room just like this man with broken and lost legs, feet, arms, but mostly hands – the things that would cause the most damage for a firebender to lose the use of. _

"_At least we both made it out alive, Kato," Taro tried a warm smile. His twin slowly nodded._

"_Will you ever see again?" Zuko asked him quietly._

"_I don't know," Taro replied, "but the doctors are hopeful I'll 'see the light' again, someday." He grinned._

_At this, Kato gave Taro a brotherly smack to the head which didn't connect due to his non-existent hand. Perhaps Taro was keeping thing light for his sake, Zuko thought, but he couldn't return the smile. In fact, it made him shiver to learn that the morbid things his sister talked about that mom had never liked them to mention really were real. _

"_Doctor Gohh says you are here, your highness, because your mother couldn't make it. I am sorry to hear that." This came from a much older soldier who no doubt had seen a few campaigns. He was here now due to both legs being broken in several places. "Is she ill?"_

_The question caught Zuko off-guard, especially as more soldiers expressed their concern._

"_Yes, where is she today?" _

"_Is Princess Ursa alright?"_

"_Shouldn't she be called Firelady Ursa now?" a young female soldier whispered to her neighbor, but loud enough for Zuko to here._

"_I heard a rumor that she hasn't been seen since…" The other soldier's voice dropped so the prince didn't catch the rest. _

"_I'm sure the prince knows," the female said._

"_Shh!" an officer with a broken arm and ribs silenced the two at the same time Taro said, "Please, your highness, where is Princess Ursa?" _

"_Enough!" the same officer snapped. "Remember your place and show some respect to your crown prince!"_

_That brought the room to immediate quiet. But Doctor Gohh took it upon himself to politely ask, "Is there…anything you wish us to know, your highness?" _

_The weighty silence pressed in on Zuko so that he felt claustrophobia not unlike he imagined these soliders had experienced underground in the Earth Kingdom prisons. He should have expected questions like this, given how well these people thought of his mother, but he couldn't…it hurt to think about…even as the crowd waiting for an answer the longer he let time drag on. He stared at the floor unable to meet anyone's eyes._

"_She…she won't be coming ever again. She can't." Zuko voice dropped to a whisper and tried not to sniffle. "S-she's gone." He heard a few gasps and mutters and paused to let it sink in for them. Slowly, he raised his head to look out at the crowd. "So that's why I came today instead. But…if she were here… I think I know what she'd want to say to all of you." _

_Zuko paused. Voiced died down and the room got quiet again waiting for their prince to address them. Wait, did they expect a speech? He wanted to give them some encouraging words. He'd just said that right? But all the eyes suddenly on him made his thoughts muddle and hard to string together. But they were expecting him to do something. He had to try. He swallowed hard._

"_On behalf of the Firelord…"_

_The words felt strange as soon as he said them. His father didn't even know his son was here. Speaking in his name somehow felt dishonest in the moment. He was here in the name of the crown of his own accord wasn't he? The smell of antiseptic lingering in the air and assaulting him was making it hard to think. He cleared his throat even as he felt himself inhale the foul stuff. It turned into a cough as he fought back his gag reflex. _

"_I would like to thank you for…" For what? "F-for your service and sacrifice."_

_The words felt hollow even as Zuko said them. What were words of comfort to those who would never walk again? To those whose limbs were amputated from being useless now? To those whose crushed chests and bashed heads meant they might not even survive at all. Zuko knew who was responsible for it all too. He felt a mighty surge of angry fire swell up within him as he looked over the brave soldiers before him daring to meet their eyes. _

"_I swear to you as crown prince and heir to the throne that your sacrifices will not be forgotten!"_

_But the fire was short lived as the stench and sights before him made him too nauseous to bear any more. How could he possibly think he could do his mother's job as memories stirred up about her were all too fresh? He still wasn't sure how he managed to excuse himself as politely as he could and get out of there and outside in time to thrown up. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the tears that came and burned as badly as the fire he wanted to release. He knew now why his mother had never wanted him to come, but the fire inside only grew hotter, angry at his mother too that she had kept all this from him. Had Lu Ten looked anything like those soldiers he'd just seen in his final moments? _

_Father was right! The Earth Kingdom had to pay for what they'd done to his cousin, to his people! He wanted to tell Azula she'd been right as well. He was a fool for not agreeing before. The enemy deserved no mercy! Zuko's heart ached to learn for once she hadn't lied. He wanted his mother to hold him now and shelter him till this violent rage in him was gone. But there wasn't even his uncle or his best friend Mai there to share his grief at the horrors he'd just seen. He was alone. _

_Zuko released a stream of fireballs into the air with a scream of frustration. The prince sat outside, his back against the wall of one of the barracks, knees drawn up to his chest. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve when he finally saw Doctor Gohh there. In that moment, he wasn't concerned about how he looked or acted. He just needed someone to talk to._

"_Earth barbarians! I hate them all!" Zuko spat in the dirt. "How can they do this?" He closed his eyes tight and clenched his jaw and fists, but when he opened his eyes they were wide and pleading. The only response he knew was to lash out at a world that didn't make sense anymore and hadn't since the night his grandfather had died._

_Zuko saw the doctor's hesitation to speak, like he wasn't sure it was his place to say anything. After a moment he said, "This is what war does to all of us, Prince Zuko. It makes barbarians of the world and the innocent pay the price." The doctor's voice was world weary from one who'd seen too many battles, though Zuko guessed him to be no more than mid-20's. _

"_This war needs to end then!" Zuko jumped to his feet startling the doctor with his resolve. The doctor started to nod in response until he added, "We have to win!"_

_Doctor Gohh sighed and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "You were brave to come today, my prince. Those men and women will remember your kind words to them. It really does mean a lot. It's not my place to say, but I think Princess Ursa would have been pleased."_

_Zuko looked away. He didn't want to think about his mother, but a small part of him warmed inside like an ember in contrast to the burning anger he'd felt moments before. All he could manage was a nod. "I won't forget my promise to them!"_

"_The soldiers were worried when you ran out, your highness. They wanted to know if you were alright. None of us knew about your mother and we extend our deepest condolences on your loss. She will be greatly missed." _

"_Thank you." He still didn't make eye contact, lost in the not too distant past of memory. _

_Part of him wanted to just stay away from this place and never come back. But another part, deeper down, reminded him that it was his duty now and that he could not abandon these men and women. But more importantly, it was good to know that somebody…anybody…had cared about his mother. Zuko would see that these soldiers were cared for to the best of his ability in return. So when the doctor asked if he wanted to come back inside, he didn't have to think twice about it. But first, he wanted to make sure his eyes were no longer red from crying. It would never do for a prince to be seen that way. Finally, he faced the doctor._

_Doctor Gohh smiled then, coaxing a small one out of the prince as well, and led the way back. _

That was only the first of many such visits Zuko would make in his mother's name. Zuko would remember those soldiers for as long as he lived. It was why he'd spoken out in the Firelord's council chamber. It was why rescuing his uncle from his capture by enemy forces was more import than chasing the Avatar. It was why he had to be the one to rule the Fire Nation and say the war was over. And it was why he was where he was today.

Rarely had the Firelord felt more afraid. It was akin to standing before his father's underground throne on the day of the eclipse. But he was not alone this time. Next to him were Aang, Mai, King Kuei, a small accompaniment of both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers, Appa, Momo, Bosco, and a few ostrich-horses. It was those last animals more than anything that reminded him of his shame and also why he was here. He'd arrived in royal garb – topknot and crown. Despite wearing cooler traveling clothes, there was no mistaking who he was. It was a risk he had to take. He was here to confront the sins of his own past as well as those of his nation.

He was here to see a healer by the name of Song.

Money from the Fire Nation's royal treasury had helped fund the hospital complex before him. All anonymous donations were filtered along with Kuei's help. Zuko remembered the last gift he'd tried to give someone in the Earth Kingdom and how it had been thrown back in his face once his true identity was known. He knew better than to send Song Fire Nation currency or anything with his royal seal. But today it was time to reveal himself as Song's benefactor and to begin healing the rift between his and Kuei's county starting with one kind woman and her village. A letter sent on ahead had arrived for Song that her benefactor was coming, but she had yet to know his true identity.

They'd been spotted by those in the village with their somewhat ceremonious arrival. The town was still small, but with noticeable growth Zuko was pleased to observe. More thatched-roof houses dotted the landscape than he remembered from last time, plus a few more merchant shops. The hospital itself, located at the edge of the village, had added a new wing in the back. A few of the staff bowed to their king and hurried inside to get Song. When she came out, she was just as Zuko remembered with her braided hair and the compassionate face of a woman who had seen and suffered so much but had not let the lines of her mouth harden or the light in her eyes to dim. He hoped she might spare some of that kindness again when she realized who he was, though he didn't deserve any of it. Amid the full company's arrival, Song looked unsure of where to focus her attention first, but Kuei decidedly had that honor. She kowtowed to the Earth King and apologized that all was not more presentable for his arrival as her benefactor. Kuei just smiled and motioned for all to rise as he clarified her error and gestured to her true funder. Zuko was sure he felt the whole town's focus shift to him, now watching with their dirty looks.

The moment of truth had finally arrived as Song looked upon the Firelord with her hazel eyes. Zuko allowed her to take in his scar, for her to make the connection, and her eyes to widen, before he did anything.

"You!" Song gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Zuko nodded and bowed his head. He then kowtowed to Song in front of all watching. Mai bowed deeply at the waist and the Fire Nation soldiers followed their lord's lead kowtowing as well. Needless to say, it was quite a sight as no one knew what to make of this, especially Song who stood openmouthed. But Zuko then began the speech he'd rehearsed in his head all the way from Ba Sing Se that he finally hoped was just right.

"Mistress Song, I am Firelord Zuko. I have come here today in front of these gathered witnesses to beg your forgiveness for how I wronged you. You showed my uncle and I healing and hospitality while we were exiles and I repaid you with theft. I took your last animal and if I were an Earth Kingdom citizen, you would be well within your rights to demand my death. I only hope my gifts now can be some small reparation for my debt of shame and that my identity as your benefactor will not cause a rebuff of funds and supplies I have brought today to help in the continuation of your good work here." He gestured to nearby wagons and the ostrich-horses a Fire Nation guard held on tethers. "What say you, Mistress?"

Zuko let out a breath at getting through his apology only to hold another as he stayed bowed over and looked up into those hazel eyes again awaiting Song's judgment.

To be continued…

* * *

Notes: This story has gone through more incarnations that I care to admit and I could probably fill a whole essay about the writing of it. The flashback stuff I debated long and hard about. At first it was part of this story, then it was two stories with an office scene between Zuko and Aang (parts of which got used in Stressed Out), then I thought about just posting the flashback as its own chapter and scrapping the present day stuff all together, not to mention the debate in my head over setting the hospital in the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes but considering this might be the only story I ever do with Song I had to take the opportunity when I had the chance. Plus thematically, part two and three show why the Earth Kingdom makes more sense. Ursa's visiting hospitals was inspired by Czarina Alexandra of Russia and her daughters' involvement with the Red Cross in WWI. I wanted to explore Zuko's perspective on the war as a child and the notion that in war both sides see each other as the enemy and can do equally horrible things. Revisions of that flashback were one of the big hang-ups in fixing this story. I could not for the life of me figure out how to make it more personable and give the soldiers a little something to do. This is one time I think my self imposed ratings caused me to write myself into a corner for so long.


	23. Chapter 23: Broken & Branded Pt 2

The continuation. 'Nuff said! Thanks to Kimberly T. for letting me use the same name she chose for Song's mother in her fics since the character was sadly never named in cannon.

Broken and Branded - Part 2

His apology done, Zuko let out a breath only to hold another as he looked up into those hazel eyes again awaiting Song's judgment. He could see how uncomfortable he'd made her as she clutched one hand inside the other to keep from wringing them. Immediately, Zuko second guessed his torrent of words, fearing he'd said too much too fast. But once he started he had been too nervous to stop, and the words had just spilled out. He hoped he hadn't forced her into a diplomatic answer simply by putting her on the spot like this. He could only imagine what having all this royalty showing up on her doorstep must be like. He saw a mix of emotions on her face – continued shock and surprise, consideration, anger – whether because she couldn't forgive or because of the way he'd presented himself, he wasn't sure. Finally, she spoke.

"If you truly are the one responsible for funding this hospital then I accept your gifts," she said with a quiet voice almost befitting a noble herself. Zuko let out a sigh of relief, but Song's eyes flashed and Zuko tensed. "But if you think you can simply buy forgiveness after all you've done, you are sorely mistaken."

The Firelord swallowed and he spoke his next words carefully. "I know my nation has much to answer for, as have I." He wanted to lower his eyes in shame but forced himself to hold her gaze. "You and others like you opened my eyes to that suffering. I only want to do what I can now to help the world heal."

Song must have seen the earnestness not just in his scarred face but in the expressions of those who'd come with him, speaking to his claims of genuine repentance. Her countenance softened just a little and she slowly nodded.

"Please rise." Her voice was soft but firm. Zuko and his entourage did as she commanded. She looked as unsure as Zuko felt. Thank Agni Kuei seized the moment, taking over again and introducing Song to the Avatar.

Meanwhile, Mai slipped her hand inside Zuko's own and squeezed. He caught a brief look from her he interpreted as "See that wasn't too difficult, was it?" However, he was still too nervous to acknowledge it with anything more than a squeeze back. He felt the sweat that had amassed on his brow trickle down the side of his face and down the back of his neck. He felt the eyes of uncertain villagers still on him trying to size up his true intentions or possibly just to make up their minds about stoning him to death or not. Mai remained impassive at his side ignoring all the stares. Still, Kuei's calm and Aang's charm seemed to be winning them over at the moment. Aang gave a bow and a brief wind blew by billowing the monk's clothes to confirm his identity to both Song and the gathered crowd. Zuko noticed the sudden gust had dried some of his sweat away as well, perhaps Aang's own silent reassurance to his friend.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Believe me Avatar, the pleasure is all mine," said Song as she straightened any wrinkles in her dress trying to look presentable.

"Call me Aang."

"A-alright Aang."

It was them that the creature on Aang shoulder began chattering and looked at Song with its big round eyes.

"I've never seen such an animal. What is he?"

"This is Momo. He's very friendly."

"Hello, Momo."

Song held out a tentative hand to the lemur-bat and Momo sniffed at it. Zuko saw she was distracted enough with Momo that she didn't notice what was waddling up beside her, probably outside her line of vision. He was about to get her attention when the big and hairy thing suddenly roared in her ear. Momo went skittering away back up Aang's arm and made angry sounds at the bigger creature. Song turned her head in its direction. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she froze.

"It would appear Bosco likes you as well Miss Song." King Kuei clapped his hands together in delight until he noticed her petrified state. "Oh, don't worry. He doesn't bite." As is to prove his point, the king threw his arms around the bear's neck, instead of being annoyed the bear and snuggled into the gesture. "See?" Kuei then let go coming away with shedding hair on his clothes that he seemed to not care about or was oblivious too.

"The bear really is harmless. And it really is just a bear," added Mai.

Song took a step forward to pet Bosco who immediately took to her touch. Next thing she knew, the creature was trying to rub against her threatening to knock her over. Song shrieked and Kuei caught her in his arms.

"Down Bosco!" the king commanded. Bosco obeyed and sat down on his haunches showing how well trained he was. "I thought I told you to stay with Appa." The king pointed in the direction of the stables and the bear hung his head but gave a low roar of protest. Kuei turned back to Song. "You'll have to forgive him. He gets rather enthusiastic when he meets new people."

"I-It's all right, your majesty," Song said. "He seems a most lively companion."

Zuko was amused to see Song and Kuei blush as the king finally let go of Song who he'd still held, longer than was proper for a royal and a peasant.

"I don't suppose you have a unique pet too?" Song then turned to Zuko once the menagerie had been introduced.

The Firelord shook his head. "Nothing so fancy." He then led her over the pair of ostrich-horses. Then, taking them from the guard who'd been holding them, he presented them to Song. "But these are for you."

He watched Song's hands as they took the reins. "You were brave to come," she told him as their eyes met again. It may not be forgiveness, but at least it was acknowledgement. Perhaps she though him foolhardy, but he hoped she also appreciated that he was trying. "Thank you."

Zuko knew it was audacious as Firelord to admit that the Fire Nation had wronged anybody. Several of his counselors had advised against this journey, not to mention a growing discontent among the nobles for his various statements apologizing for the war. But this public admission was an attempt to swallow his sovereign pride and face responsibility for actions on both a national and personal level. Many watching probably thought his talk was cheap, but Zuko knew how much the hospital already had done for the children of this and the surrounding villages. Yes, Song was angry, and rightly so, but the outright hate he'd feared and dreaded simply wasn't there. They both wanted to help heal the world. It was common ground, which as the old Earth Kingdom saying went, "was the best ground of all."

Song's hospital wasn't just any hospital and her patients weren't just any patients from all Zuko had been able to glean from local gossip and soldiers once stationed in the area. It was also an orphanage for the local children of surrounding villages who had lost their parents in raids, homes set on fire – burn victims. Song provided these lost and homeless children with hope from the money Zuko had sent. The Earth King had been curious as to the Firelord's interest in this specific village. But as Zuko had slowly shared more details and this venture between them progressed, Kuei observed why such a cause mattered so much to the Firelord beyond the debt he hoped to repay.

Zuko dared to look past Song and into the surrounding crowd. For the first time, he saw some of the younger faces of the children themselves, trying to slip past hospital staff and guardians to sneak a peek at their important visitors. They didn't look fearful, only curious. Song followed Zuko gaze, and when he saw her smile at the children, Zuko knew he'd been right to come. He responded with a small smile of his own.

Song insisted on stabling the animals herself as the party of visitors followed and food was found for Bosco, Momo, and Appa. The latter made an impatient shuffle of feet stomped the ground almost threatening to throw Song off balance and let out a sound more intimidating than Bosco's roar. Song looked up at the one huge creature she had yet to meet and gulped.

"Don't worry buddy, we haven't forgotten you." Aang patted the furry, white bison in a way that calmed and reassured. "We were just saving the best for last."

"So who might you be then?" Song asked the while bison directly. "I take it you're someone very important too."

The white beast snorted as if the say, "Yes, I am."

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang said and Appa stood up a little taller and prouder at his introduction.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Appa." Song curtseyed to the bison in greeting. "You must be very special to be with the Avatar."

Song then stood still as she received a sniffing and for a moment Zuko feared Song might end up soaked in tongue, but Aang beat him to it.

"Appa," he warned. The bison behaved himself though his next snort sounded like a pout but Song looked most grateful.

After that, Song was shown what Zuko and Kuei had brought in the supply wagons. Zuko watched Song's eyes grow wide again at the wealth of helpful items they contained. Zuko had been sure to stock with plenty of materials for burn treatment, including a special salve with many ingredients native only to the Fire Nation rainforests.

"I use it myself," Zuko said though he knew that needed no explanation. His fingers twitched fighting the urge to touch his scar which he was sure Song was looking at. "Perhaps you could try it later yourself." He handed her a glass jar of salve to examine for herself. The others might have mistaken him to mean Song's patients and thought that Zuko was avoiding eye contact by glancing at the floor when his eyes really flickered to her lower leg.

"Perhaps I will," she said. The rest were none the wiser but as his eyes rose to meet hers, she lingered on his left one. She slid the jar of salve into a pocket of her long skirt.

Despite all Song had seen up to that point, the biggest surprise still awaited her on the last wagon – clothes, toys, blankets and more filled the crates inside to the brim when soldiers opened them on instruction. These last gifts came not just from the Firelord, but from the Avatar and her own sovereign as well. Song gasped.

"I-I don't know what to say. It's too much."

"Not for these children," the Firelord insisted.

"We only wish we could do more," said Aang. "The toys were my idea." His grin was wide and toothy.

"I can't thank you – all of you – enough." Song looked from Zuko to Aang to Kuei to Mai as tears formed in her eyes. The smile she gave was one of gratitude.

"Anything you need, Miss Song, anything at all, we will provide it," Kuei told her. "No expense will I spare when it comes to the children of my kingdom." He took a step closer to her and Song blushed at Kuei's sincere green eyes sparkling behind his spectacles. She wiped a tear or two away.

"Your majesty is too kind." She bowed. "There must be something I can do for you in return. Please," Song motioned back to the hospital, "you must be famished from your boat ride and trek to the village. Let me provide you with a good meal. It's not much, but my mother's roast duck is something of a local favorite."

Song said it to all of them, but she cast something of a wicked glance in Zuko's direction and a small smile. Perhaps Song didn't hate him, but there was still Song's mother to contend with. Zuko swallowed hard which earned him a questioning look from Mai. Zuko mouthed the words "the mother" to her behind the backs of Aang and Kuei who were already following Song.

Mai simply rolled her eyes and mouthed back, "Come on, coward." But she smiled and slipped her hand into his again. With a tug she coaxed him along as the two brought up the rear.

Song led her benefactor and company to a large dining area for the hospital staff. Song went back in the kitchen to find her mother saying she'd better personally explain the situation to her. There was a lot of murmuring from the two and Zuko strained to listen to what they might be saying about him. Yet, even with his above average hearing he couldn't make out anything clear until Song's mother let out a loud, "He's what!"

The sound of two sets of footsteps grew, one in determined strides, the other following at a half-run as Song called after her mother until the middle aged woman stopped in the doorway. Her eyes scanned Zuko, taking him in from head to toe, confirming for herself that he was indeed the same person her daughter said he was.

"Madame Ping I -" He rose from his seat upon seeing the woman himself.

He didn't get in another word out. In two strides, Ping crossed the short distance between them and slapped the Firelord across his scarred cheek with a resounding smack.

"How dare you show your face here again, you…you…warmongering thief!"

Zuko dropped to the floor in his best kowtow, as much to avoid another blow as to apologize as Ping appeared ready to swing at him again.

"Mother!" Song gasped. "I've been trying to tell you Firelord Zuko is our new benefactor."

"I still deserve it," Zuko said. "Madame Ping I am deeply sorry for -"

"What makes you think we want your apology or your blood money?" Ping glared down at the Firelord and suddenly the proximity of her foot to Zuko's face in his current position became a very worrying prospect.

"I believe Firelord Zuko is genuine in his repentance and gifts, Mother."

Ping gave a loud "Hmmph!" Her expression still suggested Zuko was as much Fire Nation scum to her as whatever else nasty and dirty might currently be on the bottom of her sandals. She sighed and gave her daughter a look, shaking her head.

"You've always been too soft-hearted Song. And you," she barked down at the Firelord, "get up! You look pathetic down there! "

As Zuko hastily rose, a hand cradling his sore cheek, Ping's gaze finally registered just who else was in the room and froze on Kuei.

"Spirits of Earth preserve me," she whispered. "Your majesty!" Ping choked out.

"That's the other thing, Mother," Song said more forcefully. "The Firelord didn't come alone."

Ping started to make her own kowtow then, but the Earth King interjected, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Please don't, Madame Ping. There's been enough of that already."

"Y-yes your majesty," Ping obeyed and nodded her head as if trying to shake herself out of a dream.

Zuko, meanwhile, took the opportunity to sit back down on the other side of Mai as far away as he could get from Madame Ping. His cheek was just a shade less red than his scar and stung.

"And Avatar," Ping looked over the young man, "it is an honor. We all owe you a great debt. Please make yourself comfortable. We shall prepare you the best roast duck and freshest garden salad we have. I know it's not much but -"

"Sounds great!" Aang said.

"I'm looking forward to sampling your great cooking I've heard about," added Kuei.

"Your majesty is too kind," Ping blushed. But then she gave a tart look at Zuko who remained half-hidden behind Mai. "I only hope it is adequate compared to what you must be used to."

"I'm sure it will be more than adequate," Kuei answered with a smile. He would never take a meal so kindly offered for granted. It was something both monarchs knew from personal experience from when they had each traveled like peasants in the Earth Kingdom. Ping looked from Earth King to Firelord expecting a polite humoring of her meager cooking skills compared to palace chefs from one or both of them. However, she found only sincerity from all of them, even the noblewoman with sharp features who accompanied the Firelord.

"Very well then," Ping nodded. "It won't be long. Song." Ping motioned for her daughter to follow as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Let me help." Zuko was on his feet again. But just as quickly Ping whirled around to give him another cold stare that made it clear she didn't want him anywhere near her kitchen.

"Can you cook?"

"N-not really."

"Hmmph!" Ping folded her arms across her chest and glared. She lifted her chin a little.

"I can make tea," Zuko said quietly and looked to Song. "I've learned a thing or two since we last met."

"His tea is pretty good," Aang encouraged. "You should let him make you some."

"It's the only thing he can make a decent cup of," Mai chided. Zuko looked a bit hurt at his girlfriend, but it had the desired effect.

"Perhaps I could use your help," Song said.

Ping threw her hand up in the air at that point in defeat. "Just keep him out of my way!" She thrust a bucket in Zuko direction that collided with his stomach knocking the wind out of him with an "oomph." Then she went on to mutter something about not blaming her if they all ended up poisoned as she went back into the kitchen.

Song and Zuko went out back to the water pump and garden. They worked in near silence as Song picked vegetables and Zuko got the water. But after the tasks were completed both of them lingered, not wanting to go back inside.

"Something's on your mind?" the Firelord finally asked.

Song wrung her hands, nervous again for the first time since he'd shown up on her doorstep. She paced a few moments, stopped, and faced him.

"Yes, I didn't really want you out here for tea, but for a chance to talk to you privately."

"I thought you might. We haven't really had a chance for that yet, have we?"

"No, we haven't," Song said more forcefully than he expected, but she lowered her voice again. "And now I'm not sure I can say what I want to without it all coming out wrong." She paced away from the Firelord again.

"Like what?" Zuko followed a few steps after her.

"Like what were you thinking!" Song turned on her heels to face him.

"I wasn't, except for my own selfishness, when I took your ostrich-horse," Zuko hung his head.

"That wasn't what I meant."

Zuko raised his head, puzzled by her words.

"I meant that big speech of yours that left me with little choice to accept your apology whether I wanted to or not. Even if I had wanted to act in revenge by refusing your charity I would have been seen a fool or worse for not accepting supplies so desperately needed. I had half a mind to slap you myself."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention at all to put you on the spot. I think I realized what I'd done as soon as I said it." Zuko mentally kicked himself for another speech gone awry. When would he ever learn? Once again he wished he had his uncle's gift for words. "And I understand if you hate me now. But I know your people are proud and strong. I didn't want who I really was to stop you from using the money I sent and those gifts in a way that you and the people of this village deserved."

"Some might think you sent that money anonymously only so that the spectacle would be even grander of when you revealed yourself. The ego of the Fire Nation, our one time enemy, now acting as savior to a small Earth Kingdom village."

"I-I wouldn't -" Zuko took a few steps back, eyes widening in horror at the very suggestion.

"I know," Song said once she'd given him a chance to squirm. Zuko looked questioningly at her earnest expression. "It was what I saw after that speech that convinced me. I could see in your face that I was still right about what I saw the first time we met. The Fire Nation did hurt you."

Song took a step towards Zuko, covering the distance between them. Zuko felt the urge to back away but fought it off under the greater urge to hide his shame from the truth of her words. But no hand reached to cover his scar this time. He lowered his eyes instead and turned his head away, but the side he left visible to her was his burned one.

"Yes," Zuko's low, husky voice confirmed.

But that was why he was the face of his nation now as its leader. Zuko was starting to realize the impact his appearance as Firelord had on people. If it weren't so sensitive a subject, Zuko might place bets on what people first noticed when he walked in a room – his crown or his scar. But Zuko always watched with his ever vigilant dragon eye making mental note of which side of him they chose to see.

Song had chosen to see the scar and therefore chose to view him through that lens. Though not from pity, but rather as a fellow casualty of war. The first of her people to do so, and Zuko would always value and respect that.

But he was both his crown and his scar, as those who were confronted with this dichotomy soon realized whichever side of him they noticed first. Firelord Zuko was suffering and sovereignty in the same person. And it was only when they realized that wholeness that they also realized only a ruler like him was in a position to offer the genuine alternative of peace.

What Song saw when she looked at Zuko had said more than any speech ever could.

"That's why when you said all you wanted to do was help heal the world, I believed you," Song said. "Besides I doubt King Kuei and the Avatar would be here with someone who wasn't sincere in that promise."

Zuko looked back at Song, taking in her body language with its lack of hostility and the earnest, gentle features of her face. For the first time since his arrival, Zuko felt his own posture relax.

"Thank you." It was finally his turn to say it.

"And for what it's worth…I forgave you for stealing my ostrich-horse a long time ago."

At this, the Firelord reeled as is he'd been physically struck, such was his disbelief. At the same time, another part of him felt like his heart had finally been released from a long-clenched fist. He spluttered to form his question.

"Wha – why?"

"When I saw you take it I -"

"Wait! You saw? And you didn't say -" Zuko realized with his mouth was hanging open, his inability to currently form a coherent sentence making him look ridiculous. Song held up a hand to calm as much as silence him. His curiosity, despite his innumerable questions, let her continue. Why hadn't she stopped him? Had she been afraid to confront him? Why didn't she call the authorities? How could she forgive him when she'd watched him do it?

"Because I figured if you were that desperate, you needed it even more than I did."

Zuko blinked several times trying to comprehend. Then he just stared. Was Song saying that she's decided to let him have the ostrich-horse as some kind of final gift? Even after everything else Song and her mother had done for him and Uncle? His mind reeled. Surely no one was that kind? Though if taking one's last animal was a punishment worthy of death, then giving it away was an act worthy of the highest friendship. Had Song really done all that for a thief…? Zuko looked her over for confirmation of this act of selflessness, but instead it was Song who looked away under his gaze. She hung her own head in an eerie imitation of his own shame not too long ago. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before the words came out.

"I-I know how it feels to steal." It was a good thing Song continued her tale because the wide-eyed Zuko couldn't have spoken then if he'd tried. "I took medicine for my mother. Just a small bit extra from this very clinic. It was shortly after we'd moved here and I'd begun work. Mother got very sick that winter and we were too poor to afford what we needed. So I stole what she needed. I don't think Mother would have made it without it. I never told her what I did. Sometimes I wonder if she suspects, but she says nothing because none of it changes how awful I felt for doing it. Some days I still feel like I'm doing penance to the clinic by expanding it into this orphanage. The worst part is, I think I would do it all again."

Song looked up to face Zuko. He wasn't sure what she expected of him then. He at least had found the presence of mind to close his gaping mouth in the meantime.

"I've seen how much you care for your uncle," Song continued, surprising Zuko again with what she chose to say, "So I understand if you took the ostrich-horse for him."

If only she were right. Zuko sighed to himself, once he'd gotten over this new thought. He shook his head, the shame returning. "It's not the same. I took your ostrich-horse because I thought I was entitled to it. But I know the guilt and the feeling of penance. I wouldn't do it again. I should have listened to my uncle when he said it was wrong."

"But he didn't stop you either," Song said neutrally. If she was disappointed at misjudging his motivations she didn't show it.

"No more than you did." There was no accusation in the Firelord's voice, just the hollow facts. "Why didn't you call the authorities on me?"

"You mean the thugs that called themselves the local watch? I'm sure they would have loved to take care of a pair of thieves but…"

"They're also more trouble than they're worth," Zuko finished with a knowing look. He doubted the village where he'd met the boy named Li had been the only one with such a problem. And the only other law in the area had been Fire Nation outposts.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Song said with a clear, decisive tone and a firm shake of her head. Free of shame and resentment, she met Zuko's eyes again. "It's in the past for both of us, our crimes and our regrets. It's time to move on. "

Zuko studied Song. She read him like a book, but he was continually amazed every time she revealed a new thing they had in common. But it was Aang she reminded him of now. She'd seen the worst in him and still had seen that spark of good in Zuko even when he hadn't seen it himself, just like Aang. It wasn't naivety. It was hope.

When Zuko had first mentioned his theft to Aang and his reasons for coming, he'd expected judgment. However, Aang knew there was nothing he could say that could reprimand Zuko any more than he already had himself. Instead, Aang had asked if Zuko could help him deliver clothes to a small Fire Nation village on the coast to some family whose name he didn't even know but whose kid was missing his school uniform and a few other items thanks to some clothes line pilfering of his own. Zuko could hardly refuse. Even Kuei had mentioned the temptations of hunger and need as he and Bosco had met on their travels as vagabonds, though they'd never had to resort to stealing themselves.

"I'd like that," Zuko gave Song a nod.

"So where is your Uncle Mushi these days?" Song asked after a pause.

"His name is Iroh. He now runs a tea shop in Ba Sing Se."

"How appropriate," Song said with a bit of irony. "I hope he isn't serving white jade."

"I think he's learned that lesson," Zuko smiled, not just from the joke. The tension he'd felt around Song since he'd arrived had dissipated at last.

"He probably got it confused with the white dragon plant. The two do look a bit alike."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I can teach you how to make white dragon tea if you want," Song said. "It's quite good."

"I accept," Zuko said as a peace offering then with a light tone added, "Thought it's thanks to Uncle's warnings I know the difference between the two. Assassins once tried to poison me with white jade. I don't have Uncle's discerning tea palate, but calling it by the wrong name was enough to tip me off especially when the servant claimed it came from a blend my Uncle had sent. He's never even made white dragon before."

"Very perceptive of you. Do assassination attempts happen often?" Song asked.

"Not with tea," Zuko said dismissively. "But it is partly why I prefer to make my own. Uncle's going to be so jealous when he learns I know how to make white dragon and he doesn't," Zuko smiled imagining Iroh's reaction.

Song could help but laugh, coaxing a chuckle out of the Firelord as well and they started hauling their buckets of water and vegetables. Other giggles that were not either of them could be heard from the bushes nearby. When Zuko and Song turned to look, he saw a face for a split second staring at him as he made brief eye contact with a girl. She looked about six at the most. Was that a scar on her throat? Then she disappeared in a flash of color back into the greenery.

"Is that you Ito? All of you can come out. It's all right," Song said to the spying children. Zuko waited, at first wondering how much they had overheard of his conversation with Song, but also curiously wishing they would come out. But no one appeared, though a nearby bush rustled.

Giving up after a few moments, Song led Zuko back inside.

The meal was delicious and the tea heavenly. Kuei kept Song and Ping enthralled with tales of his travels and trials as king with bear trying to adapt to country life. Kuei, as Zuko had learned from his many visits to Ba Sing Se, was a gifted diplomat and storyteller. Despite the Dai Li keeping him in the dark for nearly his whole life, the Earth King's thirst for knowledge was unquenchable. With the mind of a scholar, he soaked up facts and figures at an alarming rate. All of it was fueled by his desire to be a better ruler.

It was Mai who noted the exaggerated quality of some of the interactions and elbowed Zuko bringing to his attention the way it only got worse whenever the king was looking at Song. The fire couple exchanged a sly look between them, well aware of what such blushes meant at first sight. Zuko had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice much of it before. Leave it to Mai's sharp observational skills to notice. Even Aang smiled more widely watching the king and healer. Perhaps his own budding relationship with Katara was making him notice such things as well. Of course, a match between monarch and peasant had its own unique set of complications, but stranger things had happened in the world recently. There was certainly nothing wrong with some courtly flirting as Kuei was definitely the Earth Kingdom's most eligible bachelor. He diplomatically flattered Madame Ping nearly as much as her daughter. It seemed to relax her enough that she even had seconds of the tea Zuko and Song had made, convinced now that she wasn't going to be poisoned at any rate.

The meal finished. Ping's cooking was again lauded by all. Momo helped himself to leftovers as Kuei and Zuko both helped with dishes and all cleaned up. It was only then that Kuei broached their reason for coming once more.

"Miss Song, if it's all right, may we see the children now?"

"If that's what you want," Song said. "They certainly seem to want to meet you."

Zuko felt a mix of nervousness and anticipation. He felt guilt at all he knew his people had caused these children Though Kuei would be the first to admit that both their nations shared the blame when it came to war orphans. Zuko knew how hard it could be to forgive those who were the enemy. It had taken him a long time to overcome his hatred of the Earth Kingdom. And he would never forgive the father who had personally burned him. And many others in that fateful war meeting had also eventually suffered his wrath as Firelord. But Zuko felt hope as well. He remembered the girl from the garden. Ito? He found himself wanting to see her again. Curiosity, it seemed, was a two way street. And now it was time to be introduced.

To be continued…

* * *

Notes: The original plan was only two chapters, but as things got longer I realized I had some things to resolve between Zuko and Song before everyone saw the kids. For Somariel and Kimberly T, I've thrown in some Song/Kuei as requested. I think they're a cute couple too, though it took some time to juggle this one more element I wanted to include. Ito was orginally only going to be in part three, but I moved her introduction up to the end of this chapter as a taste of things to come.


	24. Chapter 24: Broken & Branded Pt 3

The conclusion!

Broken and Branded - Part 3

None of them was quite prepared for what they saw.

Zuko heard it in Kuei's whisper, "Spirits! So many…"

His left ear also picked up on Aang's gasp that the airbender quickly recovered as a deep breath and slow exhalation. Mai made no sound. Zuko imagined her face as perfectly smooth and unreadable as marble, giving nothing away, but he felt her reaction in their close proximity. Their linked arms turned into a tight hugging of his right limb. Mai's other hand moved in a gesture of comfort placing a hand over his chest. He caught it, closing his hand around hers. Only the very thin fabric of tunic silk separated Mai's fingers from the star-shaped scar underneath.

All the while, the Firelord looked straight ahead taking in the scene before him with all that his eye and a half of vision would allow. He knew it was rude to stare, but he could not help it with the scene he saw. Not a single child was untouched with the pains of a burning brand. Zuko estimated about fifty of them in total from babies to early teens. And yet…here they were laughing and playing on the green grass behind the hospital on a warm summer day and full of life. Just as they should be, a part of him told himself and smiled.

The playground laughter died down as children and supervising nurses alike turned at the arrival of Miss Song, Madame Ping, and their strange, important guests. As Song announced who they were and the reason for their visit, Zuko felt the multiple pairs of eyes on him as it was now their turn to stare. Only this time he had not rehearsed speech or words to share. The silence that followed the collective gasps at the prestige of visitors lay pregnant in the air and only grew bigger as their young audience took the time to gage their four new arrivals with surprise and wariness.

Then, at Song's instruction, the entire collective bowed to Kuei. From Zuko's perspective, it appeared clumsy and uncoordinated, something that would have earned reprimand in a Fire Nation school. But Kuei's reaction was only a warm smile, indicating no concern for their lack of synchronization. He even gave his own little bow of covered hand over fist in return, expressing how it was an honor to be in their presence. Zuko and Mai followed suit with their own nation's equivalent. Kuei then said he looked forward to getting to know all of the children. Zuko could tell though from the sweat on Kuei's brow, that the Earth King felt uncomfortably inadequate in knowing what to say.

It was Aang who broke the ice by asking if anyone wanted to see an airbending trick. Of course, no one was going to say no. There were claps and squeals of delight as Aang created a swirling disk of air between his hands. Encouraged by his crowd, Aang expanded the circle into a ball until Aang mounted the sphere and rode it around the spacious field that made up the backyard. Some of the children ran after Aang, chasing him and were soon engaged in a game of "catch the Avatar." The game also reversed itself into a game of tag with Aang being "it." Kuei, Song, Zuko, and Mai all sat on the back steps and watched the show.

Aang had a natural gift when it came to children. Perhaps it was because of his own relatively young age, but the kids here were quick to accept him as one of their own as opposed to just "The Avatar," especially when one of the boys (whose burn lay across his forearm in the shape of a hand that had grabbed and held on far too long ) pointed at Aang's back and shouted.

"Hey. He's got one too!"

The games stopped and the questions started. They vied to get a peek and the scar half-hidden by the drape of Aang's over-the-shoulder robe. He'd worn no undertunic due to the hot weather and had removed his shoes as well. Aang answered each to the best of his ability.

"How'd you get that?"

"I got shot by lightning."

A collective "whoa" came from his audience. Aang sat down and showed them the other scar on his foot where the lightning's path had come out.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does it still hurt? Mine still hurts. Does yours?"

"Sometimes." Aang rubbed his foot.

"Do you hate wearing shoes if it hurts? I have scars on my feet and I have to wear shoes. I hate it."

"It usually only hurts when I overdo my earthtbending."

"When did it happen?"

"About a year and a half ago."

"Where did it happen?"

"Ba Sing Se."

"Can you make lightning?" This came from an eager 7-year old with a small burn on his leg.

"No."

"Why not?"

Aang said nothing, but the child expected an answer. "I'm still working on it," Aang said at last, finally satisfying the child.

"I've heard that if you get hit by lightning it kills you. Why are you still alive?"

"I uh…"

"It's because he's the Avatar, stupid!"

"Nuh uh! You're the stupid one, stupid head!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Who shot you with lightning?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Were you fighting?"

"Who were you fighting?"

"Was it the Firelord?"

The din fell silent as everyone looked at the last questioner. It was a boy just a few years younger than Aang, with severe burns on his back and scalp. He was as bald as Aang and looked to be among the worst of Song's patients.

"Was it him?" the boy pointed angrily in Zuko's direction.

Zuko could hear the accusation. The gazes of the crowd around Aang now swiveled to him, still sitting unobtrusively on the back steps. They looked with questioning eyes awaiting the Avatar's answers. Despite Song's telling them Zuko was their benefactor, they knew red was a bad color and they kept their distance even though Zuko was just as scarred as Aang.

"No," Aang shook his head. "Zuko's my friend. So's Mai. He taught me firebending and helped me save the world."

Aang gave Zuko his warmest smile which Zuko returned. This seemed to relieve most of the crowd, though the boy who'd asked the question still burned with hate in his eyes before turning away. Zuko couldn't blame the boy. He had felt that hatred for the Earth Kingdom himself when he was the same age. The boy's scars were larger and at least as deep as Zuko's own. He no doubt had more scars under his clothes and the clothes probably hurt to wear. And if they didn't hurt, well, that meant they were so bad, the nerve endings were effectively dead in that area. Zuko's own lightning burn was that bad as well as the deeper red area around his eye. That was the irony of burns, if you still felt pain, it meant you hadn't been hurt badly enough. Zuko suspected the boy's injuries had come from soldiers or mercenaries setting a house fire.

"Hey, speaking of bending, how many of you can earthbend? If you can, I have something cool to teach you," Aang said, taking advantage of the continued lull to change the subject. A few hands shot up eagerly. Most of the others were happy to watch or go back to the original games they were playing before their visitors arrived. Momo had decided by now he liked being petted by these people and held a small crowd of his own admirers.

Kuei saw this and it prompted him to ask if he should go back to the stables and get Bosco. Song's apprehension about the children around such a beast, even a well-trained one, cut off that thought by saying Bosco was still probably enjoying his lunch along with Appa. Later was better. Kuei relented with disappointment, but said how Bosco could get crabby if woken up early from his after-lunch nap. In hopes of further distraction, Song dug into a pocket of her long skirt for the burn salve she'd stashed earlier, now hoping to try it out. She pried off the glass lid to peer inside, only to furrow her brow in question at the wick and hardened substance inside. She looked at the Firelord as he read her expression of "how does it work?"

"It's a special candle," Zuko explained. "It's lotion, not wax. When the fire melts it, it forms a pool of salve that can then be applied to a burn. It's an effective reminder that fire can heal as much as destroy. May I?"

Zuko held a finger out to the wick asking permission to set it alight and demonstrate the salve. He saw the slight hesitation in Song's face. Fire had branded her, leaving its mark and she now feared flame. As did all these children. And part of Zuko wondered if he'd blundered again and if this was one gift best left refused. Still…

It was one thing to fear getting burned. Zuko would never be rid of the nightmare of his father's flaming hand coming for his face for as long as he lived. But to fear his element – its warmth, its light, that was so a part of him? That he couldn't fathom! Perhaps it was his nature as a firebender to simply fear the dark and the cold more. Yet, despite all the ways bending had been distorted since Sozin's time, the Fire Nation always knew how to teach its children the difference. Fire was to be respected, not feared. A truth that refused to be snuffed out.

Zuko awaited Song's answer. She had to be aware of the bending power he possessed, what he could do if he chose to. But Song was a grown woman who'd had years to face her fear.

"I-I trust you," Song finally said, and gave him a nod.

The tip of Zuko's finger lit up with an ember of flame. Song's eyes got wide, but watched in fascination as he transferred the fire to the wick. The candle glowed and they waited as the lotion melted. Once a sizable pool had formed, Zuko snuffed the tiny flame. But instead out putting it out, he reabsorbed its energy back into his body. Song gasped at the trick and Zuko smiled.

Then after a few seconds, Zuko tested the salve's temperature and gave Mai the jar, letting her apply it to his own scar. Song smiled, satisfied with the demonstration. She then rolled up the leg of her own pants exposing her own burn, ready to try the salve. But Zuko was hesitant to apply it himself, feeling unworthy, in spite of all the progress they had made. Instead, with Song's permission, Zuko passed the jar to Kuei, who while still a little wide-eyed at Song's revelation, did the honors.

A crowd started to watch, particularly the nurses, wondering at the sight of the Earth King attending Miss Song scars with the Firelord's salve. While both king and healer blushed, Song's scar was nothing new to the hospital residents. She stayed professional. Zuko was so focused on the pair that he didn't notice the small presence sneaking up on him.

"Ito, stop!"

Zuko wasn't sure which surprised him more - the voice he thought belonged to the heavily burned boy who had accused him before of scarring Aang or who he saw when he turned to his left at the sound of the familiar name. The shy girl from the bushes in the garden had gotten very close in his blind spot and was reaching out a hand in hopes of touching the Firelord's scar for herself. She froze as the golden eyes caught sight of her, taking her in, the same six-year-old girl he'd briefly glimpsed before. At the realization of what she wanted, Zuko considered, then decidedly inclined his head closer to her hand and smiled.

"It's okay, go ahead."

"No, Ito!" The boy sounded closer now as the figure ran up and stopped in front of the steps.

But the girl ignored the angry boy. She placed her dainty fingers against Zuko's shrunken ear and red cheek. Even for one so young, her touch was gentle. Mai peered around Zuko with a smile at the corner of her lips, trying to see, but not having the best angle of the girl which Zuko's own body blocked.

"It seems Ito has taken a liking to you," Song said.

Ito spent a few more moments exploring Zuko's scar, then she began motioning wildly with her hands, pointing between Zuko's scar and her own that went across her neck and throat, deep enough to have damaged her vocal cords.

"Ito says you and her have something in common."

Zuko was finally able to turn his full attention to the boy and saw it was indeed the one he'd suspected. The boy's foot rested on the lower step as if he'd been about to intervene, but his tone of voice had been a grudging acknowledgment of Ito's "words" rather than anything hateful.

His name, Zuko would find out later from Song, was Li (there were at least five boys at the hospital with that name) and Ito was Li's little sister. Their parents had been killed by Fire Nation soldiers. One had tried to grab Ito, burning her throat in the process when she'd screamed, but she'd wriggled free and run back into the house which the soldiers then set on fire. Li had run back inside to rescue his sister, shielding her from the flames with his own body. They had survived and reached Song's hospital, but Ito's injuries were such that she would never talk again. Now she spoke in her own sign language and gestures. Song knew some, but her eleven-year-old brother was her main interpreter.

"She says thank you for funding the hospital." Li snorted. Ito gave him an angry look and motioned again. Li sighed. "She wants to know since you're Fire Nation why you have a scar?" Li then looked at his sister and asked, "Are you done now?"

Ito gave him a satisfied nod. But while she may have been done, the other curious children were just getting started.

"Yeah, tell us how you got it!"

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

A herd of voices blended taking up the disorganized chant.

"Did he do it?" Li pointed to Aang with an edge in his voice almost as if he could sense the two had some kind of history.

"No!"

"Then who?" Li pressed, though this time the voice was more curious than hostile.

Zuko looked at the children before him, all of them branded by the rule of his predecessor in one way or another. Zuko felt Mai's hand on his shoulder, telling him he didn't have to do this. Aang's expression was solemn, stating the same. Of them, only Mai and Aang knew the full story. Kuei knew it to be the mark of his fellow monarch's time in exile, while Song must have wondered about it from the moment she first saw him.

It was then Zuko realized he wasn't afraid to share the story anymore. Here the looks the children gave his face weren't ones of hate or pity. They were the same ones they gave each other. There was no desire to hide who he was. Ito was right. They did have something in common.

As if in anticipation of the tale to come, Ito stuck out her tongue at her brother and plopped herself into Zuko's lap. He let out a startled "oof" at the contact, and it took him a few moments to realize what had just happened. But the child was surprisingly light once her weight settled and the sensation of trust, feeling her small, warm body in his lap, he realized was a pleasant one. Ito had no fear of the man and woman in red. She smiled and looked up at Zuko, who looked down at her with a smile of his own.

"The person who did this to me, to all of us in some way, was the former Firelord. Ozai. My father."

There was a collective sound of "whoas" and gasps much like there had been over Aang's scar followed by silence. Even Li quietly waited like the rest this time for him to continue.

Zuko proceeded to tell his story. It wasn't any worse than those of any of the children here, but by the time he was done, they understood. He was _one of them_, bound by the visible and invisible threads of belonging. Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, it didn't matter. What mattered were the burns they all wore. These children, just like him, branded but not broken in spirit. They persevered, this new generation. Meeting them, Zuko felt the future of the world was in good hands.

* * *

Notes: Ito's name came from one of my favorite manga, W Juliet. Ito and Li's injuries pay tribute to the burns of Snakes Eyes from G.I. Joe. I know it's a bit weird one has a Chinese name and one has a Japanese name being brother and sister, but the symbolism of both their names was important. Ito name means "thread" and symbolized the invisible red thread of Asian legend that binds those who have a (usually) non-biological connection, noting their destiny is intertwined in some way. Li of course was named for the sheer irony of Zuko's alias, but also as a parallel the the boy he meets in "Zuko Alone," an inversion if you like of one who hates him at first, but may yet learn to accept him. Besides if you want to get technical, Zuko's own family has Greek (Ursa), Spanish (Azula), and Chinese names in it.

Finally, the lotion candles are a real thing. I found out about them at the local renaissance fair last year. I have no idea if they are good for burns though, that was my imaginary twist. Lunatique was also interested enough to use this idea in her Shadow of the Dragon King spin-off story, "Patching Up," which can be found on her livejournal page. Please check it out if you are over 18.


	25. Chapter 25: Balance of Power

Set after the end of the show. **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE PROMISE PT. 1! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **Parts of dialogue have been borrowed from Sozin's Comet Pt. 4 and The Promise Pt.1. I wanted to do something a little special for the 25th chapter and what better than playing with our first new dose of cannon in quite some time.

**Note on Broken and Branded**: I decided to simply put in some placeholders for now so I don't lose my reviews on part one while my beta is still working on the rest. This will allow me to simply upload parts 2 & 3 in their proper places when I am ready while allowing me to continue this series in the mean time. Sorry if this causes any confusion and thanks for understanding.

Balance of Power

Power. It was what he missed the most. More than a soft bed, more than rich food, more than the sun that used to fuel his body. A fire no longer burned inside him. Ozai was hollow in his defeat.

The one who held power now stood before him. Firelord Zuko graced his fallen predecessor with his presence. Ozai feigned interest in his regal usurper. He was in no mood to hear gloating or worse the suggestion of contemplative redemption Zuko voiced that neither truly believed in the thinly veiled undercurrent of hatred between them.

"Why are you really here?" Ozai asked, wanting to return to his solitude. Boring as it was, the silence was his only respite now from his humiliation.

Unlike Ozai, the light in Zuko had not gone out. Rather, it blazed in the new Firelord's eyes as he asked his question.

"Where. Is. My **mother**?"

And with those four words Ozai realized he still had power. Just an ember in the cooling coals of what had once been Ozai's to command. But he had something the Firelord needed. Information. Suddenly, he was useful to his new overlord. In a flash, Ozai saw a new path before him, one born of cunning brilliance or desperation. It was impossible to tell. He became talkative, suggesting he and his son should have tea together of all things.

"Perhaps even the subject of your mother will come up."

This time, the new Firelord was not interested in any dangling carrots that might give Ozai small entertainment by drawing out his answers to Zuko's question. With a quick motion, Zuko rose to leave. Ozai wasn't done. He offered his services to the crown. He humbled himself with the most seductive of words. He offered his experience as a former ruler, claiming a kinship beyond that of their shared blood in knowing Zuko's burden of leadership.

"Son."

It was the relationship Zuko had once longed for. But Ozai was talking to his son's already turned back. Full of fury, the new Firelord slammed the cell door in Ozai's face.

Ozai wondered if he had miscalculated as he watched Zuko stalk away. He had gambled with his last straw to grasp, igniting sparks of ideas. He hoped one might catch fire in a corner of his son's mind. Zuko still needed answers. He still needed Ozai. Zuko would come back. Right?

Yes. Zuko would come back to him. Ozai had plenty of time to wait.

* * *

A year later, Zuko returned.

The new Firelord arrived not in crown and robed splendor, as he had the last time, but under the cloaked cover of darkness. When the stranger pulled back his hood, tea set in hand, Ozai knew this to be the clandestine meeting he'd awaited. In the little light that existed, Ozai could see the haggardness of his son's face despite being half hidden by Zuko's unbound hair. The stress and lack of sleep, like Ozai had predicted, was catching up to him at last. He could see the bed clothes Zuko wore when he took off his cloak.

Ozai didn't say a word. He waited for Zuko to prepare the tea and speak his mind. Despite it being his own suggestion, sharing tea with his son like this was both as unbelievable as it was strangely relaxing, Ozai mused as he took the offered cup and saucer. Ozai was not much for tea but he had to admit this was well-brewed. Perhaps his traitorous brother had done something right in sharing his idiotic obsession with his son. The blend was spicy and sweet, most welcome and flavorful after his usual prison fare of weak slop. Despite the "kindness" Zuko showed his father in making sure he was "decently cared for," it would never be up to the standards of what Ozai's was accustomed to before.

"Father, I need your advice," Zuko finally said and bowed his head.

Since his imprisonment, Ozai had slowly come to appreciate the darkness surrounding him. With his connection to the light forever severed, thanks to the Avatar, the darkness was his new home. He was learning to understand the advantage of living in the shadows and see the potential of this new father/son bonding time.

Advisor. Ozai swished the word around his consciousness like a mouthful of tea.

Perhaps Zuko was still his to mold and influence. Perhaps his son wasn't lost to him completely. Perhaps the former Phoenix King could become the power behind the throne. Perhaps…it was too soon to tell. His son was in a restless state of mind, always a precarious thing, but potentially fortuitous if he played this right. Ozai paused from sipping his tea and did something he hadn't done since the day of the comet. He smiled.

* * *

Notes: Yes, I couldn't resist reading the spoilers and I can't wait for the January release! I hope it will shed a little more light on Zuko's disturbing "dabbling with the dark side." And while I know thing will turn out all right in the end, does Zuko really have to be the villain again? Sigh. I hope these's something in those missing pages in his visit to Yu Dao that explains his change in attitude by the time Aang and Co. show up, since few things in Avatar are totally black and white. Anyway, one of the most fascinating threads of The Promise for me right now was the relationship between Zuko and Ozai (which I've been wanting to do a chapter on lately) and how, even after all that has happened, Ozai continues to manipulate and Zuko struggles to be free of his father's shadow.


	26. Chapter 26: War Paint

Set post Unexpected Visitors. Contains a **VERY MINOR SPOILER** for The Promise Pt. 1 concerning the Kyoshi Warriors. (But honestly it's nothing I haven't seen in about half a dozen post series fanfics already in some variation. Bryke and Yang just made it official cannon.)

War Paint

Zuko couldn't believe it. Karma really hated him. That or Suki still harbored a major grudge for the whole burning down her village thing, despite the many apologies and resources and workers he'd allotted for various building projects on Kyoshi Island. What Suki expected him to do now could only be classified as sheer revenge.

"You can't be serious!" Zuko looked at Suki as if bewilderment alone would be enough to make her change her mind.

"She's very serious," Sokka confirmed almost as a conspiratorial whisper in Zuko's scarred ear.

"But – it's – it's -" Zuko looked at the garments before him unable to articulate the rest.

"The proper and effective time tested battle uniform of the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka completed for him in the tone of one who had memorized the words from one too many lectures of his own.

"And if you want to train with us during your stay, Firelord, you **will** wear it," Suki said with a look that stated the captain of the Kyoshi Warriors would **not** be challenged on this. A wicked gleam in her eyes dared him to even try.

Zuko seemed ready to see who could stare down who on this issue when Sokka put a hand on his arm and interrupted.

"Come on Zuko, I'll show you how to adjust everything to fit, y'know, one of us."

Zuko went from staring at Suki to looking at Sokka and raised his lone eyebrow. The obvious question in his expression went unspoken as Sokka's expression quickly answered it. Yes, he had done this before and probably more times than he cared to admit.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Sokka gave an impartial shrug.

Suki held out the so-called uniform to the Firelord. Mai was no help at all letting an amused smirk play at the corner of her mouth. Ty Lee's eager smile was just as bad. Behind those three the entire rest of the Kyoshi Warrior contingent stood waiting for the Firelord to give into the demand that he wear women's clothing.

With a heavy sign and the worst glare he could muster, Zuko swiped the questionable garment out of Suki's hands.

"Better hop to it boys if you want to be on time for practice." Suki then blew a kiss to Sokka that the Water Tribe warrior "caught" in his hand. Zuko and Mai exchanged an eyeroll of their own at the lovey-doveyness of it before Zuko remembered he was still annoyed at Mai for going along with Suki's revenge so easily. He started to turn away from her but was stopped by Ty Lee's words.

"Come on Mai, we have to get you suited up too! Remember Zuko never got to see you all in uniform and all made up back in Ba Sing Se."

"Ty, I don't think Zuko cares about -"

"Nonsense!" Ty Lee giggled. "You know the rules, and he's just going to love it!"

Mai cast a glance over her shoulder at Zuko who responded with his own intrigued smirk and raised eyebrow. Mai was about to huff in response only for her and Zuko to quickly switch to a fleeting exchange of pleading eyes as each wanted the other to rescue them from what lay ahead. Ty Lee grabbed Mai's hand and she was soon swallowed up in a sea of warriors who needed to ready themselves as well. Meanwhile, Sokka clasped a brotherly arm around Zuko's shoulders and steered him oppositely as the fire couple was led away from each other to separate cabins and their individual makeovers of doom.

* * *

Unlike Sokka, Zuko had grown up in a culture where the idea of women warriors was commonplace, even if they didn't fight on the front lines. Still, he would never in a million years want to be caught dead wearing a Fire Nation female's uniform. So Zuko was surprised to find Sokka hadn't exaggerated when he said the Kyoshi uniform wasn't as bad as expected.

The green fabric flowed in a way that respected freedom of movement as much as aesthetic design. In contrast, cloth from the elbow to wrist was bound by wrist gauntlets to prevent equal restriction in the handling of weapons. The chest and shoulder armor was effectively padded. It could have been a little wider for his liking and included and additional padding for a codpiece would have been appreciated. But overall Zuko had to admit that the outfit of the Kyoshi Warriors was effective designed battle gear. That still didn't mean he had to like it.

Even using Sokka's "adjustments" there were still a few parts of the uniform that felt tighter that they should on parts of his body he wasn't used to. And while long tunics and pantaloons were typical of Earth Kingdom fashion, the Kyoshi tunic was long enough to give the impression of looking too much like a dress. The long hem also might prove troublesome for performing certain firebending moves with his feet.

"I like to think of it as a rite of initiation," Sokka said referring to their current clothing.

"Initiation?" Zuko looked at him skeptically.

"The first time I did it, it was a way of gaining Suki's respect as a fellow warrior."

"Knowing you, that's not the only think you were hoping to gain from her."

Sokka blushed. "My point is, I was willing to adapt and try things her way and became a better warrior as a result."

"It's not Suki or the other warriors' skills that I'm questioning." Zuko knew this from experience when the Kyoshi Warriors served for a time as his own personal guard. And he knew his new guards were going to have a field day when they saw him looking like this, particularly the women who were former Domestic Services. "No serious rite of initiation I've ever known ever required a man to wear makeup."

"It's **war paint**!" Sokka shouted in protest as the comment hit a little too close to home regarding some of his own tribal customs in the rite of manhood. "But then that's not something I'd expect a less enlightened culture like yours to understand." He folded his arms across his chest in an air of superiority. It only succeeded as coming off as pouty and overblown. The look Zuko gave him was one that said didn't believe even Sokka bought into the full Kyoshi hype. "Okay, so I've been trying to convince Suki to relax her restrictions and let me try something a little less -"

"Painted geisha doll?"

"I was going to say girly, but that works too."

"No luck?"

"No luck." Sokka hunched his shoulders.

"Do you think she'd make Aang do this if he and Katara were here?" Zuko asked and wondered if the Avatar's former life as the island's revered founder might be enough to earn him a special exemption.

"Totally. In fact…did I ever tell you about our little adventure in a village where Kyoshi was accused of murder and the people demanded Aang pay the penalty?"

"No, I don't think I've heard that one yet," Zuko said intrigued after wracking his memory for a second and Sokka took the pause as an indication to tell the tale.

Zuko didn't stop him as it might help take his mind off the looming task at hand as he and Sokka both sat down resigned in front of a lone vanity. The Firelord started by redoing his topknot that had loosened from putting on his uniform. He drew his bangs back into it this time in order to apply the white base better. Sokka made adjustments to his own wolftail in turn. Zuko waited for Sokka to start first and show him any make up tips like he had with the uniform. But the application of the base proved to be rather straightforward regardless of their gender as Zuko quickly learned. Or at least, it was to people who didn't have his own unique deformity, Zuko thought.

The crags of Zuko's scar proved a little challenging for him to work with. Zuko's mother had always told him that makeup was invented to enhance a person's natural beauty and cover up their blemishes. It was painfully obvious the more base Zuko applied, that the only thing this makeup enhanced was just how unevenly contoured his left side really was. He could apply a bucket load of greasepaint to his face and it still wouldn't hide how deeply his scar cut into his flesh.

Giving up for the moment, he tried to lose his thoughts instead in Sokka's story chatter and concentrated on making the his right side look as good as he could and started to apply the other colors. He would leave the rest of his scar for last. Zuko managed a decent pass on the reddish-pink eyeshadow and lipstick after a little trial and error. He switched to the black makeup, darkening and accentuating his lone eyebrow. But when it came to applying eyeliner, Zuko was stumped.

"Let me help with that," Sokka offered. Before Zuko could protest he added, "This part is tricky. Suki normally helps me with mine. Trust me. I promise I won't poke an eye out."

Zuko blanched a little and considered, but seeing Sokka had already lined both his own eyes and they were still fine and working, he gave into Sokka's offer. Sokka also paused in his story saying that he'd just gotten to the good part and the last thing he needed was a reaction from Zuko distracting him, "Sokka speak" for the Water Tribe teen's need to have his own mind clear for concentration, since in Sokka's mind "the good part" involved Aang in drag.

"Y'know I think we can skip doing your eyelashes. Suki normally lets me get away without doing them. Hold still, Zuko!" Sokka commanded as the Firelord suddenly tensed at the idea not knowing such a thing was even an option till Sokka said it. "And look upward. I need to do the bottom lid now."

Zuko desperately tried to comply wishing he did have the more experienced Suki or Mai or Ty Lee there to help him apply this goop. He wondered why teenage girls felt the need to put themselves through torture like this and wondered if Mai was currently fairing any better that he was. She had to be, but thinking on Mai kept Zuko distracted him from just how close Sokka kept coming with a pointed object to his good eye.

"Okay, take a look!" Sokka motioned to the mirror of the vanity. Zuko did and saw that at least half his face looked like a passable picture of a Kyoshi Warrior at least. "Now for the other one!" Sokka announced triumphantly at his newly mastered competency to apply eye makeup. It didn't last as Zuko watched his expression change to puzzlement to sheer being at a loss as he stared at the Firelord's left eye. "Um, Zuko, did you apply the red eyeshadow around this one yet or not. No offense but it's kinda hard to tell."

No, he hadn't! Gold eye blazed and a low growl emanated from the back of Zuko's throat almost causing his friend to yelp.

"This isn't going to work, Sokka!"

"You're probably right. You should do your own eye this time."

Sokka held up the eyeliner which Zuko swiped out of his hand and angrily threw it down on the vanity.

"No, I mean this!" Zuko motioned to his scar and pinched the bridge of his nose spreading white face paint to his fingers.

"Oh!" Sokka said, now making the connection and his voice softened in sympathy. "But after what happened at the North Pole, you said you were finally, y'know,…over all that."

Zuko signed. What had happened up north had made him realize some important things about his appearance and how he now perceived himself. He really was a different person from the angry, lost thirteen-year-old who'd been branded and exiled five years ago. Still…

"I'll never be 'over it' Sokka!" Zuko said more bitterly than intended, then more gently explained, "I said I had finally come to terms with it. It's **not** the same thing!"

Zuko slowly raised his eyes up to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. The fact that he could do it for extended periods of time without wanting to automatically turn away in disgust anymore was proof enough of his resolve and how he'd changed. His scar had taken on new significance for himself and others since the end of the war. In fact, he'd started hearing rumors of a new nickname since becoming Firelord and was starting to like it. He was so lost in thought in the mirror, he almost didn't see Sokka's nod in the background or hear his best friend.

"If the makeup really bothers you that much, I'll take to Suki. I'm sure she won't force you to -"

"Wait, Sokka!" Zuko cut him off with a burst of inspiration that sounded the opposite from his mood of moments ago. "I have a better idea! How about we improvise a little?"

Sokka looked questioningly at first, but as Zuko traced over the lines of his scar with his fingers explaining what he wanted to do, Sokka caught on and got excited with his own makeup ideas as well. By now, Zuko knew it was a fact of his life that he would always be stared at. But by Agni, he was finally starting to learn how to make that impression last on his own terms.

* * *

Mai sighed and wondered if Zuko currently felt as humiliated as she did. She hated to be once again wearing an outfit whose sleeves made it hard to hide her knives and wearing makeup that make her look like a circus clown. Still, she didn't complain because of how much she'd come to respect the Kyoshi Warriors skill and friendship. This was in no small part to Ty Lee who tried to make her feel like an honorary part of the group at every available opportunity.

It was only made worse by the questions. Ever since the subject of her new necklace and Zuko's proposal had come up with Ty Lee, word had spread like wildfire among the warriors despite Mai's stressing it be kept private. Mai trusted Ty to keep her word despite bursting to share given that the two of them had kept many of Azula's secrets growing up. Mai suspected the leak had somehow originated elsewhere. Her first suspect had been Sokka. The boy didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. But now she suspected Suki of being the culprit. Suki had also been with them on their recent trip the North Pole where the proposal had happened.

Aang, Katara, and Toph had parted company with Zuko and Mai back in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki had continued to travel on Zuko's ship back to Kyoshi Island which was Zuko and Mai's last stop for supplies and to spend a few days before returning back to the Fire Nation. Mai saw their stop as a chance to see Ty Lee and fill her in on the last few months. Ty was giddy as anything to know that she soon might be a maid of honor. The squeal had nearly burst Mai's eardrums. Mai had to keep stressing there was no wedding date but Ty Lee suspected they might get a date once Zuko and Mai were back in the capital.

But it was Suki, despite her tough girl exterior, who was just as much a romantic at heart as Ty Lee. She'd kept saying how it was one of the sweetest things how Mai and Zuko had found true love a royal betrothal. The other warriors seemed to agree. Deep down Mai agreed. She had never wanted anyone but Zuko. She tried to hold onto the serene feeling that he felt exactly the same as she kept getting questions while being dolled up. She felt like she was at a cursed sleepover instead of prepared for sparring. Mai guessed it just proved that while they were incredibly skilled fighters, the Kyoshi warriors were just as equally typical teenage girls.

The admission that Zuko had made Mai's necklace himself instead of buying it sent half the contingent swooning. If Mai didn't know that Zuko only had eyes for her she might have been worried about some warriors throwing themselves at Zuko's feet like so many Fire Nation floosies who tried to catch the young, unmarried Firelord's attention. But the Kyoshi Warriors were above all else consummate professionals. Mai wouldn't have hired them in the first place if she'd even had an inkling they were otherwise.

Mai was eventually able to stave off more probing questions by turning the subject around and asked when Sokka might propose to Suki or if she even wanted it. The other girls were quick to jump in and offer their own opinions about it. Suki's lover, in their opinion, was just as much a catch as Zuko. From that note, the conversation turned to how the boys must be coping right now. Suki took a firm stance that while the results might prove amusing; anyone who went too far and insulted the Firelord with a rude comment would answer directly to her.

Mai wasn't concerned about losing it around Zuko, despite some of her more imaginative mental pictures. As soon as Ty Lee finished with her and Mai saw herself in the mirror with her own piles of loud makeup. She was much more concerned that Zuko would be laughing his head off at her instead.

* * *

"We're waiting boys!" Suki called as she knocked on the door to the "men's cabin." "You need any help in there?"

A titter of giggles chorused through some of the warriors. Suki made a silencing motion with a hand gesture and they immediately quieted. With no other sounds, Zuko's reply came back loud and matter-of-factly.

"That won't be necessary. We're ready!"

The Firelord and the Southern Chief's son strode outside as confident warriors and presented themselves for inspection. The impressed Kyoshi Warriors stared at Zuko and Sokka, but whatever effect Zuko hoped to have with his entrance was lost to background imagery and noise when he caught sight of Mai. The two lovers stared at their first sight of each other in Kyoshi war paint, both transfixed by what they saw.

For Mai, she was unable to stop her eyes from widening at the sight of Zuko's makeup as his warm, gold orbs locked their gaze on her. She forgot about everything else but him. Leave it to Zuko to do something this daring and unexpected.

The right side of was that of the traditional Kyoshi Warrior bringing out the soft edges of his handsomely inherited features. This served as a direct contrast to the wildly, asymmetrical left. Zuko hadn't bothered to smooth over the rough edges of the inner ring of his scar. He'd done the exact opposite, using the black liner to accentuate the rough skin and dividing it into smaller sections around his permanently slitted eye to the point the scar looked not like toughened, burned skin, but reptilian scales shaded in reddish-pink paint. His gold eye was so focused, it bored into Mai's very soul with an almost otherworldly sight. Zuko had told Mai of the dragons of Sun Island and what it had been like to be judged worthy of them. But Mai had never felt anything close to understanding what that moment must have been like for him until now. Mai was completely mesmerized.

"Dragoneye indeed," she said huskily once she found her voice again.

"Just an experiment," Zuko said with a shy shrug and softer tone of voice than expected but his sparkling eyes said he was pleased.

_Would he ever realize just how handsome he was? _Mai thought to herself, especially when he had the ability to take his most hated feature and turn it into something like this. But Zuko just continued to stare at her in wistful silence and Mai realized he hadn't laughed at her appearance yet.

"You look -"

"Gaudy?"

"Stunning!"

It took Mai a few moments to realize he wasn't humoring her either. Agni! He was dead serious from the way his dragon sight eye shined as he looked at her. Mai didn't know whether to find it exasperating or endearing.

"I could say the same about you."

Zuko gave Mai a dopey smile and shook his head. He knew Mai must think him a silly romantic for it, but he couldn't help himself. Mai was so beautiful she didn't need makeup. Yet, there was something about the Kyoshi makeup that magnified all her best features – her ivory skin, her ruby lips, her almond-shaped eyes, and most of all the perfect angles of her heart-shaped face and chin. It all made her look like an ethereal spirit. He couldn't help but be completely spellbound. Had this been his first sight of her in Ba Sing Se, Zuko would have considered her so far out of his league he wouldn't have even had the confidence to approach her and go out on that first date. Zuko wanted to touch her to remind himself that she was real and that she was his. He reached for her.

"Zuko, if you like it that much, don't smudge it."

"What? Oh, right!" Zuko realized his fingers hovered a mere hand span from Mai's cheek. At this, he did finally laugh, not at her but at himself. Mai smirked.

The fire couple also seemed to have broken enough of their trance regarding each other to finally acknowledge there were still other people around them who were impressed with Mai, Zuko, and Sokka's makeup, the latter of which Mai now noticed for the first time. Like Zuko, he'd done a mix of something totally unexpected and the traditional. He'd changed his makeup from what he'd started with to instead use element of his own tribe's war paint of the wolf. He kept the Kyoshi color scheme letting the reddish-pink fill in the grays he was more used to.

"We know it's not strictly regulation -" Zuko began.

"But we though it best to improvise a little," Sokka finished, his gaze on Suki.

"Well," Suki said, having a hard time tearing her own gaze from Sokka, "I guess we could allow a bit of leeway in the rules. What do you think girls?"

The response was overwhelmingly positive.

"After all, you boys have proved how good you look in makeup."

"It's war paint!" Sokka and Zuko chorused in unintentional unison.

_They're learning_, the Kyoshi captain thought to herself with a wry smile. She spared a glance to the large statue that carried the carved likeness of the island's namesake. Avatar Kyoshi's war paint gleamed brightly in the sun once again as she watched her warriors and their friends begin another day of training.

* * *

Notes: How could I possibly resist putting Zuko in this universe's closest thing to drag? But I wanted to put a twist on it too, more Dragoneye stuff based on the covers of Jeff Stone's The Five Ancestors series. I know I've been teasing Adventures at the North Pole again but after I get a few more chapters posted in this fic again, I will be shifting to that one finally. I've discovered one of my favorite themes lately is Zuko's scar and what it represents at different times in his life pre, during, and post series. As or Mai's Kyoshi makeup, I always just thought she looked the most beautiful out of Ozai's Angels when she wore it and was kinda disappointed Zuko never got to see her in it in the show.


	27. Chapter 27: Scarred

Set pre-series, early into Zuko's banishment.

Scarred

Iroh knew exactly what had happened when he heard the sound of breaking glass coming from Zuko's cabin. The ship's surgeon had finally said that tomorrow he would remove Zuko's bandages. His impulsive nephew hadn't felt like waiting.

By the time Iroh had sleepily stumbled out of his cabin and into Zuko's a couple doors down, the prince had left. The shattered mirror left shards edged with blood scattered on the floor with ripped white bandages beside them. His fears confirmed, Iroh suddenly felt his heart was made of just as many pieces.

* * *

Zuko stood in his robe at the starboard stern of his ship under the night sky. He cursed the moon and stars for shining so bright and the sun yet to come for what it would reveal to the crew in the morning when they saw what was now left of his face. All this new light hurt his left eye, so used to the bandaged darkness.

The prince's fingers toyed with a rock in his pocket that had become a nervous habit when he was alone. A gift from Mai shortly before his exile. A stone shaped like a heart. She would never want him now if she saw what he looked like – a repulsive, deformed, freak! Zuko held Mai's rock up high, poised to toss it as far overboard as could and cast all thoughts of ever being with her again out of his life.

"Prince Zuko!"

It was his uncle's voice behind him. Zuko lowered his hand and clenched a tight fist at the annoyance of being found so quickly. Uncle must have figured out what had happened by now.

"Go away!"

"Look at me, Prince Zuko!"

Zuko didn't move.

"**Look** at me!"

"I'm **hideous**, Uncle!"

"I have helped change your bandages for weeks. What I saw under them then is no different than that what I will see now."

Zuko didn't move.

"**Please**, Nephew." Not a general's command this time, but something gentle and a shade desperate.

Zuko turned around and faced his uncle.

* * *

When Ozai's burning hand had scorched Zuko's face, Iroh had looked away unable to watch what unfolded before him. Now as Zuko faced him with the exposed scar he would have for the rest of his life, he did not look away as Zuko so violently feared.

"I don't…repulse you?" Zuko asked, his voice cracking a little.

Iroh's warm amber eyes did not waver in the moonlight. That his nephew should even ask it of him… Iroh shook his head with conviction.

"No, never." The only repulsion Iroh felt was in wondering how his brother could have done this to his own son.

Zuko didn't know if he believed his uncle's words, but Iroh was someone who had never lied to him about anything before. Iroh wanted to do more, to comfort his nephew in whatever way he could. But Zuko had build up a fortress of emotional walls to cope with his banishment. Iroh couldn't blame him, but he feared Zuko closing himself off in a shell of anger, resentment, and bitterness. It wasn't right.

"Your hand is bleeding."

Zuko looked down to see a rivulet of red trickle out of the while-knuckled fist of his right hand. He hadn't even noticed it until now. He must have cut himself when he'd smashed the mirror. Mai's tightly clenched rock digging into his wounded palm alerted him to the pain.

"Here." Iroh pulled out fresh white bandages and a flask of liquid to wash the wound from the pocket of his robe.

Zuko reached out his hand then pulled it away. Iron frowned. But Zuko had only paused to put the rock back in his pocket. Then he let his uncle bandage his new injury. The cut was bad enough that it would probably hamper his firebending training for a while. Would it scar? Zuko didn't care. What was one more scar now?

"You should get some sleep Prince Zuko," Iroh advised when he'd completed his task.

"I'm not tired!" Zuko drew back from his uncle and shook his head sending the end of his ponytail whipping in violent protest.

"Very well," Iroh said. He sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the pinpricks of light above. "The dragon constellation is very bright tonight."

It was Zuko's favorite. One of the one's he could point out on his own no matter the time of night or year. He'd always had a budding interest in astronomy. Now that they were at sea, his uncle had promised to teach him to navigate by the stars. It was one of the few things that now passed for his existence that he looked forward to, (aside from finding the Avatar), provided he wasn't now half blind.

His left eye was still so accustomed to the darkness. It didn't register right away that so much light was a good thing or what it meant when he could spot the jagged line of the dragon constellation running between the big and little bear, Ursa Major and Minor which always reminded Zuko of him and his mother. The little bear held the star all sailors looked for, permanently pointing magnetic north. Zuko could see the pinprick of its yellow-white light. **See** it. He covered his right eye experimentally with his hand. His uncle watched curiously. Zuko could still make out the contrast of stars against black night.

"I can see it, Uncle! I can still make out the North Star!" Zuko looked back at his uncle. He could make out his outline in the darkness, even see some rough features – beard, topknot, robe. "I can still see **you**!"

He didn't want to admit how fuzzy it all still was. Maybe this was the best it would get. But after the palace physician had warned him he might lose his eye, this felt like a miracle. Perhaps Agni had showed the mercy he had begged for even if his father hadn't. He was unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

"That is wonderful news, Prince Zuko!" Iroh smiled, unable to hide his own relief. Zuko could see that smile, but it hurt to concentrate so hard like this. His head pounded. He put a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. "I think you should not strain yourself so hard though. There will be plenty of time to test the limits of your new vision."

Zuko nodded. His head hurt too much to protest, perhaps from the adrenaline rush from his sudden excitement as much as eyestrain. He sat down on the bench next to his uncle. The two watched the stars and the sea behind them in silence as their ship traveled away from the Western Air Temple. It would still be weeks before they crossed over into the southern hemisphere and they would have to rely on a new set of constellations. After a while, Zuko's sleepy head threatened to rest against his uncle's shoulder.

"Come, Prince Zuko." Iroh gently prodded his nephew to stand and helped guide him back to their cabins.

Iroh paused upon opening Zuko's door. Glass still littered the floor in the pathway to Zuko's bed. He glanced down at his nephew's bare feet and decided Zuko would sleep in the general's own cabin tonight. The younger prince was too tired and weary to argue.

"But what about you?" the sleepy voice asked as Iroh tucked his nephew into his bed.

"I will be fine and right here if you need anything," Iroh said as he laid out his spare futon on the floor.

All was quiet for a while until Zuko started thrashing and awoke with a loud scream that jolted Iroh out of sleep. A nightmare. Iroh knew exactly what it was about as Zuko's hand flew to the left side of his face. It was the reminder for Zuko in the moment between sleep and awake that brought Zuko back to the hard reality that the nightmare was real. It was the same nightmare Zuko awoke to at least three or four times a week. All those times, Iroh would come at the scream within minutes and be there looking in at Zuko's door asking if he was all right. Zuko would usually blow him off at what he saw as over concern with the rebuttal that he was fine, that it was just a stupid dream. Iroh would cast his eyes down and say he was going to get some tea with an open invite for Zuko to join him if he wanted it. Zuko had yet to respond to it.

However, this was the first time his uncle was right there at his bedside and this was the first time Zuko's fingers hadn't touched bandages upon awakening but the horror that lay beneath them. Zuko's eyes teared up as he gazed at his uncle who was surprised to see the left one still had that ability to a small degree. His nephew clutched his uncle's robe with a hand and then began sobbing uncontrollably into his uncle's chest with cries that wracked his whole body. Iroh hugged Zuko close for a very long time.

"Wh-why?" Zuko's voice finally rasped between sobs as they finally started to die down. "Why would father…" Was he really so bad a son?

Iroh rubbed a comforting hand over his nephew's back and shoulders. The elder prince could say a lot of things about the boundless cruelty his younger brother possessed, but he didn't. Zuko still loved his father and wasn't ready to hear or accept anything of that nature yet. The boy still blamed himself for his banishment. So Iroh answered with the only words he could.

"I don't know, Nephew. I really don't know."

In the morning, Iroh would see to it that Zuko's quarters were cleaned up and the mirror removed. In the morning, Zuko's emotional walls would be back in place to help him deal with the new face he would present to the crew. Iroh hoped he would be able to have a word with the crew first. In the morning, the surgeon would start to test how much permanent damage had been done to Zuko's face. But Iroh most hoped that in the morning, the scars wouldn't be all that lasted from this night.

Iroh had no cure for Zuko's physical scars. It was the emotional ones that Ozai had branded his son with the deepest. Iroh prayed as he held his young nephew that he could help heal the scars dealt to Zuko's beautiful soul.

* * *

Notes: I've long wanted to do a piece about Zuko's banishment, but there are so many good ones, I wasn't sure I had anything to add. The immediate aftermath of the Agni Ki has been well explored already. What I hadn't seen much of yet, I realized, was the moment Zuko took off the bandages for good. The smashed mirror served as a starting point. Even then, I had no idea what Iroh could say to Zuko about his condition. But that's sometimes when characters write themselves and the stargazing provided the answer. I know I used Latin not Chinese constellation names, but considering Ursa own name isn't Chinese, I couldn't resist the mention. I really like how this one turned out.


	28. Chapter 28: Memories of Jet

Set a few hours after "The Western Air Temple" and Burned (Chapter 4).

Memories of Jet

Zuko forgot exactly how the subject came up around the campfire. But the "Earth Kingdom Trio" as Zuko quickly came to think of Haru, Teo, and The Duke had been introducing themselves and talking about what they had been up to since they had last seen Aang and the others. The Duke had been talking about how he and someone called Pipsqueak had gone off together after Jet had disbanded his gang. Up until then, Zuko had only been half paying attention. Now he listened at the mention of the name.

"Psycho," Zuko murmured to himself under his breath low enough that he didn't think anyone else could hear.

But Toph surprised him asking, "You knew Jet?"

"The (there were many unflattering word he could use) guy with the bad attitude and hook swords? Yeah, we met," Zuko said slowly.

"And…" Toph said as all now waited to hear the story. This was news to them.

Zuko signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We met on the boat to Ba Sing Se. He was with some girl dressed as a boy and a tall, silent, guy."

"Longshot and Smellerbee!" The Duke said for the benefit of all.

"I guess. He wanted to liberate the captain's pantry for the best food he hoarded."

"That sounds like Jet," The Duke said with a grin.

"So we did, after which he asked if I wanted to join his new gang -"

"Wait! You expect us to believe Jet asked **you** to join **his** gang?" Katara snorted.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Jet," The Duke said, "not if he knew who you really were."

"He didn't," Zuko confirmed.

"Riiiiight, because you were just another innocent refugee hoping to start another life in Ba Sing Se." Katara's words dripped with sarcasm.

"He's telling the truth Katara," Toph informed them, now on her third cup of Zuko's tea. Katara in contrast hadn't drunk more than a sip or two of her first.

"I refused his offer," Zuko continued. "He didn't like it. Then he got suspicious of Uncle and I."

"And he wouldn't let it go, would he?" Sokka asked with a tone suggesting his own impression of Jet wasn't a glowing one.

"No, and how did you know?" Zuko asked, his brow creasing.

"Because that sounds like Jet."

Several pairs of eyes stared at Sokka.

"What? You know I'm right. Why does The Duke get to be the only one to say it?"

"We eventually fought. I won. The authorities took him away." Zuko shrugged.

"**You're** the one who got Jet arrested?" Aang asked as the Gaang all stared at him.

"That was the last I saw of him."

"Why didn't they arrest you too?" Katara asked.

"Gee Katara, maybe it was because I did nothing wrong!"

" 'Cause doing nothing to provoke Jet is soooo like you!" the sarcasm was back.

"Yeah Katara, I guess I did," Zuko shouted and stood to his feet, "by having the wrong color of eyes for him and by thinking I could ever live the life of 'just another poor refugee' working in a teashop!"

And Jet had eventually proven that right. Zuko could never live that life like his uncle had. He'd tried but he would never truly fit in in Ba Sing Se, always hiding who he really was constantly living with the fear of exposure despite just trying to make an honest living. And all it would have taken was one person like Jet and one small mistake like firebending tea to destroy it all. It was part of the reason why when the opportunity had presented itself Zuko had taken the chance to finally **go home**.

"I wasn't about to let my uncle g-" He'd almost said "go to prison" but stopped himself just in time, "get taken away by the Dai Li!" No, Zuko had reserved the honor of sending his uncle to prison himself.

"And where is your uncle now?" Katara asked with a bit of an edge.

She had been there in the caves under Ba Sing Se when Iroh had been taken prisoner by Azula as had Aang. The others who didn't know the specifics waited for Zuko's answer. Fortunately, he could give them a good one even if he was uncertain his uncle would even forgive him for his past transgressions.

"I don't know exactly, but he escaped the day of the eclipse just like me. You can be sure that he's out there plotting the Firelord's downfall just like us!"

That diffused the tension enough between Katara and Zuko for the moment before Aang would have no doubt intervened. But Zuko was still restless. This alliance with everyone was still new and fragile despite being Aang's firebending teacher now, which would start in the morning.

"I need some air," Zuko said excusing himself and was slightly surprised before he was completely out of earshot to hear Katara call Jet an "obsessive, screwed-up, egomaniac" and for Sokka to call Jet "Katara's former boyfriend."

"What Zuko said really sounded like -"

"I think they know by now, The Duke" Haru said lightly.

"But he didn't deserve to get taken by the Dai Li either." That came from Aang.

If they discussed or knew any more of Jet's fate Zuko was finally too far away to hear. As far as Zuko was concerned, it was good riddance. But the worst thing about Jet to Zuko was the absolute blinding hatred he had for the Fire Nation, hatred beyond redemption. For when Zuko thought of Jet now, he saw the same kind of hate his father and sister had for the Earth Kingdom in that last terrible war meeting. All of it made him want to let off a stream of fireballs, but he feared the others might hear the sounds and get worried. He had promised to control his fire better after burning Toph. When Zuko recalled his memories of Jet, he saw the type of person he had almost become, the dark part of himself that was his constant struggle. That was the real reason Zuko hated Jet the most.

* * *

Notes: Confession: I hate Jet. Imho, the only thing cool about him are his hook swords (which I have only seen twice ever in western animation, the other being by Storm Shadow in G.I. Joe Valor vs. Venom for the curious. From personal experience, the hardest part of mastering the weapons are the inward pointing blades below the handles that you are more likely to skewer yourself with than your enemy if you aren't careful.) But I do respect that the character has an important thematic place in the Avatar universe such as serving as juxtaposition to Zuko in season two. (And I'm amused by the endless parallels between Jet and Roj's Blake from "Blake's 7," a British 70's sci-fi show I love). I admit I was a little sad when Jet died. I had to remind myself Zuko doesn't learn of his death until "Ember Island Players" though. My original version had The Duke's sad but resigned reaction to his death. I also hope Katara doesn't come off as too (b)itchy, but given where I set this one in the timeline I think it works.


	29. Chapter 29: The More Things Change

Married Maiko fluff. Call Down the Heavens/More Than One Lifetime continuity. Mai and Zuko are in their mid/late 30's. **Contains NO Korra spoilers!**

* * *

Setting/Continuity Note: I give up! On driving myself crazy over sticking to speculative future continuity that is. Sure, I'll try to keep it as close to what we know from Korra as I can. But I'm tired keeping things purposefully vague waiting for Korra details concerning Maiko offspring which despite recent leaks still leave me none the wiser about this subject. All we do know is is the **old news **that Dante Basco will be voicing "someone who has a connection to Zuko" who I strongly speculate is Zuko and Mai's son (grandson?) and the current Firelord. Anyway, what this boils down to is I'm sick of waiting and want to start writing a few fics with Zuko and Mai's kids, based off of the head cannon I came up with when writing "More Than One Lifetime" my sequel to "Call Down the Heavens." So if you were wondering what "Zee's" full name was, you're about to find out.

* * *

The More Things Change...

"Zuko, would you please explain to our youngest daughter why she cannot dye her hair orange!"

Zuko's eyes darted up to his wife standing in the doorway with a rare angry expression. She appeared upside down in his vision as he laid spread eagled on the bed in their quarters. His head nearly dangled off the foot of the bed as half of his long, black hair spilled over the side.

"Is that all she wants to do?" Zuko asked with a dull tone that compared to Mai's outburst gave the impression their personalities had momentary switched.

" 'All?' **Orange**, Zuko! Ursula is a royal princess. What will people say when they see her -"

"She's **thirteen**, Mai. It's kinda to be expected she's a little rebellious."

Mai glared at her husband who still seemed unusually calm. "Agni!" Mai sighed and sat on the bed next to Zuko. Her perfect posture slumped and she put her head in her hands. "Please tell me I'm not turning into my mother."

"You're not turning into your mother." Zuko placed a comforting hand on her thigh. "And if I'm not shocked by Ursula like you expected it's only because I just spent the last hour trying to talk Ryuzo and Mariko out of doing worse."

At this, Mai's eyes widened wondering what could be worse. However, she now understood Zuko lack of indignation and why he'd crashed on the bed exhausted in an unusual postion.

"One wants to chop off their ponytail and the other wants to shave their head Sun Warrior style! Now with Ursula's request, I smell a group conspiracy."

"Ya think?" Mai's sarcasm signaled a return to her normal personality.

"I did get them to compromise. Sorta. I said as long as they could still wear a royal topknot I didn't care what they did to the rest of their hair. Zee was okay with that, but I had to also threaten to take away Mariko's weapons for a month before she agreed."

Mai just listened. She could sympathize with Zuko not being pleased with the crown prince wanting to get a similar hairstyle to the one Zuko had been forced to adopt during his banishment. It did seem daring for the normally reserved Ryuzo. But given his love of history, and a fascination with Sun Warrior culture perhaps he was trying to show a different side of himself, especially after awing over his friend Tenzin's new airbending tattoos Aang's son had showed off last visit.

However, she couldn't really see the problem with Mariko wanting short hair. Toph had bobbed her hair several years back and it had looked cute enough that Mai had briefly thought of doing the same, but she didn't have the courage and knew Zuko would have hated it. Even Zuko had kept his hair short by choice for a while out of fear of looking too much like his father (and another time when he'd morned Iroh's death.) So she couldn't understand Zuko's big objection to Miko's request. Bobs were a current in fashion in the United Republic and the trend was staring to spread among teenage girls of the Fire Nation too. But when Mai tried to explain it to Zuko, he seemed adamant not to listen.

"Mai -"

"It's not that unreasonable -"

"Mai -"

"That the girl should want -"

"Mai! You're not listening -"

"**I'm** not listening? You're the one -"

"**Mariko's **the one who wants to **shave her head**! **Not** Ryuzo!"

Silence. "Agni!"

"That's what I said."

Mai actually suspected Zuko had sworn like a sailor when Miko had first mentioned it, a holdover from his navy days in exile, but she respected him giving her the edited highlights. Their middle child may have been a non-bender like Mai, but she had her father's will and unconventional flair for the dramatic. She liked to stand out whenever she could.

Zuko sighed. "Maybe we could talk Ursula into highlights or red or something. Still, I want to know what has possessed our kids to think my own stupid teenage hairstyles are suddenly cool?"

Zuko pounded a hand into the mattress with a fist. Mai chuckled daintily behind a hand. Even after all these years some of her mother's "ladylike" conditioning still remained. Though it did give Mai joy to realize something else in the moment.

"Well, you know what they say about things coming back in style," Mai said and stroked a hand through Zuko's locks that were still splayed on the bed that she'd managed not to sit on. "The good news is, I'm not turning into my mother after all. The bad news is we're getting old."

Zuko snorted. He exiled hairstyle hadn't been a fashion choice, but he said he understood what Mai was getting at. Their children weren't trying to be unreasonable in their requests. Ryuzo just wanted to be current and fit in with his friends. Mariko wanted to be edgy and unique. Ursula wanted to be trendy and fun and really did love just happen to love orange as much as Mai didn't.

"Maybe it really is a generational thing." Zuko said. "We never tried such crazy hairstyles when we were kids, did we?"

The truth was they were children raised in a time where neither would have dared to break with such rigid tradition, but Mai had to wonder just the same. The end of the war had brought about many new freedoms from the old ways on so many levels.

"There was that one time you set your sister's hair on fire."

"That was an accident!"

"Of course it was."

"You can't prove anything." Zuko smiled.

"I thought little boys were only supposed to do stuff like that to little girls they actually like," Mai teased. At least that was what Azula had said to Mai the first time she's seen Azula after the incident. She'd said that Zuko should have done it to Mai instead as a sign of his affection just like all the boys who tried to dip Ty Lee's braid in the inkwell. But even then Mai knew it for the lie it was.

"Are you crazy? I never could have done that to hair like yours."

Zuko propped himself up on an elbow and began taking pins out of Mai's biggest bun. Zuko always preferred it when she wore it down and Mai enjoyed it as he currently combed his fingers through her hip-length and perfectly straight ebony hair. Soon they were kissing. Convincing Ursula of anything would have to wait. Mai would just have to risk her youngest daughter having orange hair or blue what ever color she pleased for the duration of Zuko's affections. Times might change, but Zuko and Mai's attraction to each other would never go out of style.

* * *

Notes: Zuko and Mai's kids.

Crown Prince Ryuzo – 16, the eldest, firebender. Personality is serious and reserved like Mai but without the repressed emotions. Think Leonardo from the TMNT. I honestly didn't have a full name for him when I wrote "More Than One Lifetime," hence the nickname of "Zee" in part. As much as I like the name Roku for Zuko and Mai's kid as seen in some fics, I wanted something that had the royal "Z" in it since I think Bryke may keep that tradition in Korra. I also wanted to utilize dragon imagery in the name too if possible. I know dragon is "Ryu" in Japanese (and "Long" in Chinese, but that doesn't sound as good to the western ear) as far as names go, but I wasn't sure if there was a "Z" suffix or prefix that went with it. Turns out there is. Ryuzo (or Ryuuzou) to be more phonetically accurate) means either "imperial dragon" (how perfect is that) or "noble third" (as in third son) which doesn't work as well with Zee being the firstborn but you could take it to mean "the third dragon" I guess – Dragon of the West, Dragoneye, Imperial Dragon. The other name I toyed with using was Kazuma/Kazumi which means "true harmony" for a little Promise reference and irony (and hints of Kuzon, also a popular fanfic offspring name) with the restoration moment that is anything but, (oh Boxer Rebellion parallels how interesting you are to read about) but will be achieved with the United Republic eventually anyway.

Princess Mariko (Miko) – 15, non-bender, weapons expert. Personality is hotheaded like Zuko, which causes her to butt heads with her father. If Zee is like Leo, she's like Raphael to draw the comparison or maybe a bit like a well-adjusted, compassionate Azula meets Transformers: Prime's Miko. The Sun warrior hairstyle idea came from deviant art pics of Firelord Zuko with season one hairstyle variations. Some of them are pretty cool Aztec vibe to them. And then one boring day at work came the crackfic idea of what if Zuko's kid wanted to do this, the crack part being it was his daughter. As for her name, no big significance beyond that I just like it (being an X-Men name like Xian is, Wolverine's love. Xian comes from New Mutants' Karma btw.) I think it fits for a name of Maiko spawn, considering you can almost shorten it to their ship name as a nickname. But her name does mean "full circle" which fits in terms of the themes of this fic.

Princess Ursula – 13, firebender. Personality is like Michaelangelo to fit the TMNT theme, but you could say she's more like Iroh with a dash of Ty Lee. She's the child who Mai doesn't get. But unlike Mariko who does things to sometimes spite her parents, Ursula is just different and trying to have fun. More of a girly-girl and of course she loves tea. I also pictured her as a possible firebending teacher for Korra one day. Mai and Ursula I kinda see like Aly and Alanna from Tamora Pierce's Trickster's Choice book which included a blue hair debate. Her name is obviously a combo tribute of Ursa (and Azula) without being a direct namesake. Ursa means "the big bear" Ursula means "the little bear."

Finally, there is a cute fic I saw where Mai does help bob Toph's hair. But it's in some anology fic and I can't remember the title or author, if you know the fic I'm talking about let me know, I'd like to read it again.


	30. Chapter 30: Sifus and Student

Set during late season three.

Sifus and Student

There was an old saying, "When the student is ready, the master will appear."* But it wasn't just a case of any master. It had to be the right one. The right sifu for the right student as Aang learned, in the way each of his teachers embodied their element.

* * *

She was water.

Always adapting to whatever the world threw at her. Like a ripple, she knew great influence and change were started by something small. One person could make a difference. Aang was caught up in her concentric effect – her hope, her optimism, her love.

She always had an encouraging word to give. They began this journey together, side by side. Both students of Pakku. For him it was instinct, for her it was a lot of trial and error to learn. He knew she got jealous sometimes. But Aang was also her biggest fan. He inspired her. She practiced, changed what didn't work, and redirected it tenfold for the best outcome.

That was how she taught him. Go with the flow, taking the negative and turning into something positive.

She was Sifu Katara!

* * *

She was earth.

Always direct in her speech and opinions. A prodigy.

Brutal. She taught him to stand his ground. Honest. She never held back in her criticism…or her praise. He learned that confronting life head on was the key to living it to the fullest, without fear.

But Aang was the one when they first met who made her confront who she wanted to be and not to hide anymore. Rooted, not rushing into things, but not retreating, like the mountain that cannot be moved except by the right words. Waiting - for this moment in her life. Listening - to what he had to say. Striking - out on her own to teach him. That was the example she set for him.

She was Sifu Toph!

* * *

He was fire.

Naturally stubborn. Always pushing onward despite the ostacles.

He taught with burning passion. The importance of focus. Aang learned how to fuel his inner drive. About having the will to accomplish any goal. A shared goal.

They had learned together the true source from the dragons. Its balance, warmth, and creativity. Training like brothers. But the prince understood and translated it to Aang on a deeper level, by being a man as misunderstood as his element.

In joining Aang, he finally found the light.

He was Sifu Hotman,um, Sifu Zuko!

* * *

A good student learns from his masters. But good masters learn as much from their student.

* * *

Notes: Just a little something that's been in my head since I first started this series of fics and I finally got it out in a way close to what I wanted. The title is a play on "Sensei and Student" a story arc from DC's Birds of Prey comic. My favorite characters of Avatar are Aang's teachers and my favorite relationships in the series are the master/student bond. My favorite characters for each "book" – Water: Katara, Earth: Toph, Fire: Zuko (with Zuko my overall favorite of the show.) Even the bond of Iroh/Zuko is one of sifu and student. I know my own sifu has been one of the most influential people in my life.

I also love how two out of Aang's three teachers are women. Sifu is a word in Chinese that means teacher or sensei, but it usually denotes a master of a certain number of years with the second syllable changing as such: Si di, si fu, si bok, si hing, etc. I forget what they all mean though and which one is which. But they mean everything from "elder student" to "grandmaster." I believe sifu is technically used for one who has trained for at least 20 years, though in western culture it tends to be used as a more generic term for a martial arts teacher.

* A quote from "The Mask of Zorro" one of my favorite movies of all time.


	31. Chapter 31: If Only He'd Known

Some of Ozai's reflections pre and during the series.

If Only He'd Known

Ozai knew his child was destined for great things. Even though Ozai was only the second prince, he would give his heir a legacy. His child would know power, privilege, all the things he never had simply by order of birth. A son worthy of his family name.

Zuko was indeed the male child his father had wished for. He was also premature, sickly, and in danger of dying in those first few months of life.

"Weak."

If only Ozai had known his son was a _survivor_.

Zuko didn't firebend until after Azula beat him to it. He never caught up to her afterwards even though he practiced every day.

"Failure."

If only Ozai had known his son was a _fighter_.

By the time Ozai made his bid for power and was denied by Azulon with a demand that his firstborn be sacrificed as punishment, Ozai knew Zuko was just like his mother –

"Expendable."

If only Ozai had known his son was _loved_.

Where Ozai saw disobedience, Zuko was truthful. Where Ozai saw disrespect, Zuko was honorable. Where Ozai set an impossible task, Zuko saw a challenge. Where Ozai saw the killer of the Avatar, Zuko saw himself lying to his father's face. Where Ozai wanted a son at his right hand, Zuko saw his father's mad vision of genocide.

Ozai thought he knew his son. Even during the eight minutes of the eclipse, nothing Zuko said about himself truly surprised him. He knew what his son was, the right words to say to make him stay long enough to die.

"Traitor!"

Then Ozai saw the light – his own lightning – hurtling back at him. But how? For an instant he was the one about to die.

Ozai couldn't fathom the mercy his son showed when the blast went low and he was blown across the room instead. His weak son's mistake? Or a sign Ozai had never known Zuko at all? For if he had, he would have known –

Fear – that a boy who hadn't given up on finding the Avatar for three years and succeeded could easily find him again and join him.

Fear – that his non-prodigy child could teach the Avatar a new bending technique that would make him a force with which to be reckoned.

Fear – that his son wasn't a liar like him, but a man of his word.

But not knowing his son, the moment passed. Zuko was no true threat to his plans.

When Ozai saw Avatar Aang holding his lightning during their final battle, poised to strike...for the first time, Ozai knew his son only too well. Because he realized Zuko had succeeded in all he had set out to do. And, in that one instant, the Phoenix King was afraid. If only he had known sooner…perhaps, like his brother, Ozai wouldn't have been destined to lose everything when he lost his son to the enemy.

But now it was far too late.

* * *

Notes: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! Just a little yuletide gift to my readers. I have recently realized between this fic and Balance of Power how much a enjoy writing Ozai. This chapter is a little bit of Eight Minutes of Truth 2.0. I was never satisfied with how that chapter turned out so hopefully revisiting one of my favorite Avatar scenes this time from Ozai's pov worked out better. Ozai dismisses Zuko so easily in that scene. I think he learned by the end of the show Zuko was not someone to be underestimated. I really hope to write more Ozai/Zuko stuff.


	32. Chapter 32: Pair

Set early season 3.

Pair

Metal gleamed as it slid out of the scabbard. It caught the sunlight, holding it for an instant then dancing down the blade to the very tip. A smile twitched at the corner of Zuko's mouth, knowing the secret his dao held. Not one sword, but two.

He loved the way it always surprised his opponents when he began his fighting dance. They never knew which hand to watch, getting twice the trouble. Not knowing each blade was just as important as the other.

They moved as one whole. Completely balanced. One attacked while the other defended. Years of training made it instinct. The left didn't need to see the right to know what it was doing. His double dao were the perfect team.

Just like he and Uncle had been.

A pair.

Take one dao away and where did that leave the other? Zuko swished the left blade alone. It floundered. Lost. Waiting for the response of its partner that didn't come.

Uncle had refused to talk to him the last time he'd visited. The memory caused Zuko's grip to slacken on his right sword already hanging limp at his side.

His good side.

It fell away from him and clattered to the ground. Zuko stared at it blankly, wondering how he could have lost his grip on it so easily.

He no longer felt like practicing.

Picking up the fallen sword, he fumbled putting the pair back together again and into its sheath. He normally wasn't so clumsy. The swords had come apart so easily.

But Zuko was distracted, his thoughts on Uncle. Could they even be like the paired dao again? And if not, which one of them was truly to blame?

* * *

Notes: Just a little Irko fic that popped into my head recently. This one is for Eternalight who especially loves Irko and whose fics I've been enjoying lately. I haven't done anything directly about the CoD betrayal yet, so this is my first dabbling concerning the fallout. This is also a little something new to help tide over those still waiting for their copy of The Promise Part 1 or something else to read if you've finished it already. Next chapter, Suki gets the spotlight.


	33. Chapter 33: Suki's Field Trip

Setting is late season three and post series. More specifically for the time jumps - after Boiling Rock, after Southern Raiders, and few weeks after Zuko's coronation.

**This fic is based with permission on two drabbles by Kimberly T.** **from her Book 4 and Beyond series** – Chapter 33: Nor Iron Bars and Chapter 29: So Bad at Being Good so **make sure you read Kim's original fic too!** Thank you so much Kimberly for allowing me to do this and being my unoffical beta! I'd say this one is rated PG.

Suki's Field Trip

The nightmare always ended the same. A hand, full of fire coming closer and closer. No mercy to be found. Fire touched skin. Burning! _I will not scream I will __**not**__ scream!_

Suki awoke with a gasp. She put a hand to the skin under her prison garb. Her shoulder and her side bore burns that were still pink and tender from Azula's "interrogations." She was glad she could hide them for now. She was also glad she hadn't cried out enough to wake the others, especially Sokka. But here at the Western Air Temple she told herself she was safe. She had finally been rescued.

It was still dark. Suki wondered away from the others. She heard the sound of snorting and munching in the distance. Drawn towards it, Suki decided to visit Appa who couldn't sleep either. It wasn't until she got closer that she noticed someone else was there too feeding Appa a nightime snack under the faint glow of a handfire by which to see. Her first instinct was that it was Aang, but the silhouette was taller. Zuko then. Was he there to take another "field trip" as Sokka and Toph had called them? The light was too dim to tell if Appa was saddled yet or not. Suki wasn't going to risk getting any closer though as Zuko's head suddenly snapped in her direction. Suki froze.

"Who's there?" Zuko demanded.

"Me. Suki," she said quickly, having heard Toph's lesson of why it's bad to sneak up on a firebender in the dark.

Zuko's handfire flared brighter to confirm it was her. Suki blinked at the flash as eyes tried to adjust. A memory assaulted her. A hand of fire coming towards her, Azula burning her skin. She threw her hands up in front of her face as a shield and cried out, starling the prince.

"No!"

Appa let out his own growl of protest at the growing flame that was a little too near for his liking as well.

"Sorry! Sorry, Suki! Appa, I'm sorry!" Zuko hurriedly turned down the light of his handfire again. "Better?" he asked after a moment.

Suki tried to breath deeply and calm down her racing heart. She finally nodded. "I'm okay."

"I can make it even lower -"

"I said, I'm okay." She tried not to snap at him, slightly embarassed now by her overreaction, but still wary. The prince gave his own hesitant nod of acknowledgement. His free hand stroked Appa's fur with a comforting gesture which calmed the bison. Suki knew of Appa's fear of fire so she found it odd he responded to Zuko so favorably. Despite Zuko's part in her rescue, she knew fire from his hand had once burned down her village. She had to keep reminding herself that Zuko was their ally now.

"So…" Zuko said and trailed into awkward silence.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"You?"

"Same. Bad dream."

"How did you know?"

"Um. You too?"

It was then Suki realized his words had been a statement about why he was up, not a question to her.

"More like nightmare," she confessed.

"Yeah," Zuko said in sympathy.

Suki had no idea what his might be about until she saw a hand flicker to his scar out of habit, the gesture not quite hidden despite the low light. Then it seemed obvious. Her burns could be hidden and might eventually heal, but his…had Azula done that to her own brother? Suki wasn't going to ask him though.

"Appa seems to like you," she said instead.

"I like him too. He was the first one to welcome me to the team, weren't you Appa?"

Suki heard rather than saw the smile in Zuko voice. Appa gave a low happy answer that sounded like a yes.

"Why?" The word was out of Suki's mouth before she could stop it, but it wasn't accusing, only curious. The prince must have realized she simply didn't know the story yet for he then told her how he'd rescued Appa in Ba Sing Se.

"He seems to like you too," Zuko said. Maybe it was just because Appa currently enjoyed Suki's brushing his soft fur as much as Zuko. Maybe Zuko didn't know the part Suki had played in Appa's journey back to Aang. She told her tale while the prince listened.

"So that's how you got captured."

Rhetorical. There was no need for Suki to give the obvious answer.

"You were brave. I'm sorry for what my sister did to you."

There was something in Zuko's tone that made Suki pause and study the prince. She still wasn't sure what to make of him. Was this some sort of royal apology on Azula's behalf? No, she remembered his scar. He wasn't excusing her actions. Rather, he sounded ashamed to be related to such a terrible sibling like he carried the burden of family guilt in addition to his own deeds he was atoning for.

"You really are nothing like your sister," Suki said, coming to her own conclusion about the prince. Zuko paused to look at her in the dim light, uncertain. "I...just thought you should know."

After a moment, he accepted her kind words with a small bow of his head. "Thank you."

Even without seeing much, Suki could tell it meant a lot to him. It felt like both of them wanted to say more, but things remained awkward and after a while of just petting Appa, the dawn sun started to show and they went their separate ways – Zuko to meditate and Suki hoping to catch another half hour of sleep.

* * *

"ARRGH! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to cut off her head and stick it on a pike! And then I'm going to -"

"Who are you talking about?" Katara asked, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she sat down on the hard ground. Beside her Toph yawned loudly.

"And why do you want to kill them?' Aang said. His eyes narrowed. He hated this kind of talk even in jest and after what had recently happened with Katara…

Sokka was quite serious. His eyes blazed in the light of the campfire and he swung his sword in an emphasizing gesture.

"Azula! And don't you dare try to talk me out of it, Aang! Do you have any idea what she did to Suki?"

Aang shook his head.

"Well, given what her nightmares are about -" Zuko began.

"How do you know what -" Sokka rounded on Suki. "How could you tell him this before me? **Him** of all people!"

"I didn't tell him anything Sokka!" Suki folded her arms across her chest. She knew Sokka would be angry when she told him about Azula, especially when she'd been unable to prevent screaming when she woke up in their tent and tried to dismiss it as nothing. She knew Sokka was only worried but given his tendency to overreact she'd tried to keep it hidden, which only made it worse when after the fifth nightmare that week she finally confessed to him. He held and comforted her until she fell back asleep. But when she woke up screaming again, three times that same night eventually waking up the others as well, something had to be done. While waiting for the others as they groggily gathered around a campfire, Sokka paced. His anger at Azula burned anew as he ranted all the horrible things he wanted to do to her in that moment. Slowly, the others got what he was going on about and why, since Suki was unwilling to talk herself.

Sokka turned on Zuko. "Is it then because Azula told you all about was she was doing to Suki at the time?" Sokka gritted his teeth. He balled and unballed his fists.

"NO! I had no idea she even had Suki! Suki said once she had bad dreams. That's all." Zuko met Sokka with narrow eyes, his voice low and even. "But I know Azula's m.o. And it doesn't take a genius to see how Suki reacts to fire now. You want a go at my sister? Get in line!"

"Suki's my girlfriend! I have a right to -"

"Exactly! **Your** girlfriend is safe! **Mine isn't! **Mai and Ty Lee are still Azula's prisoners! And you know what she's capable of so that's **my** nightmare!" The campfire started flickering eratically in reponse to Zuko's anger, the flames wanted to grow, but he still held them in check for the moment.

"Um, Zuko..." Aang warned, a hand ready to monitor the fire if necessary.

Suki placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I can fight my **own** battles Sokka."

"But you said that she -"

"Zuko's right. I'm safe now." Suki said more reassured than she felt. But they were just bad dreams. She held Sokka's eyes for a long moment, her hand held his chin. He eventually relented.

"I know. I just – I worry. Ever since I knew Azula had you I…"

Suki kissed Sokka to ease that pain and for a moment all her horrible memories vanished too.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Sokka turned to the prince. "I haven't forgotten what your friends risked to save us."

"We all owe them," Suki said. "If there's a way to free them, we will."

There was a chorus of agreement from Aang, Toph, and Katara. Zuko's gratitude was reflected by a humble "thank you" and the campfire stabilizing back to normal, much to Suki's relief.

"We'll deal with Azula," Aang said, "but it's helping her victims we should focus on. There's no need to kill anybody." His attempt to diffuse the mood was only half successful. As the comet drew nearer, Aang's refusal to discuss anything regarding how to "deal with" Ozai's fate was increasingly frustrating since Zuko had first asked the question.

"What did Azula do?" Katara asked Suki in the lull of silence.

Suki turned away from Katara and hugged herself saying she didn't want to discuss it and said she was strong enough to deal with it, shutting down the subject. Sokka placed an arm around her shoulders. But she wasn't okay. Why couldn't she escape Azula whenever she closed her eyes? Why was she still a prisoner to her nightmares? She didn't want Sokka's protection. She didn't acknowledge Zuko's "right to first blood" either. And she couldn't guarantee to Aang that she wouldn't hold back like Katara had with Yon Rha. If Suki saw the fire princess first, Azula was **hers** and she would suffer!

* * *

After the war ended, Suki thought the nightmares would end too. But they persisted, defying all logic.

It was Katara who came up with a solution. Suki had yet to have her "life changing field trip with Zuko" and the new Firelord was willing to grant the request, provided Sokka stayed behind. The threats Sokka kept making if he ever found himself in the same room with Azula ever again might have had something to do with it. But Suki felt it was because Zuko understood her need to do this on her own (more or less). Zuko and Katara would come with her.

In a private moment Zuko confessed to her, "I spend most of my life living in my sister's shadow, being afraid of her. I'm not afraid of Azula anymore. Now it's your turn."

Suki had already heard all about Azula's defeat. But simply hearing about how the princess had lost her mind hadn't been enough. Seeing it for herself really was different and it's what Katara had been banking on.

The princess looked nothing like her former glory. Suki almost didn't recognize her. Azula sat in a corner of her hospital room, sparsely furnished wearing a simple red tunic and pants. Her long hair had been cropped short. At first, Suki thought it to be a standard practice of the institution to make caring for patients easier. As Suki looked at Zuko's topknotted crown again though, she wondered if the haircut didn't also serve a more symbolic purpose as well.

The other thing that caught Suki's attention was a lack of heavy restraints. Beyong simple hand manacles, Azula was surprisingly free to roam about her small room. At first this concerned Suki, but she learned there were two reasons for this.

"She's mostly lost her bending power," Zuko said.

"Like what Aang did to your father?" Suki asked. While she would consider such punishment justice, she hadn't heard anything of Aang energybending Azula too.

Zuko shook his head. "No, it's like what happened to me when I first joined Aang. Firebending ability is connected to passion and willpower. After she lost the Agni Ki, my sister's will was broken." The Firelord's voice grew soft with those last words and Suki saw his eyes lingered momentarily like those of a big brother. "Her food is drugged as a precaution. But any flame she can produce now is a minimal threat the staff is equipped to deal with."

Suki nodded. She could easily see how defeat could have snapped the last thread of Azula's so-called sanity which led to the other reason. Azula spent half her days now living out a fantasy in which she was Firelord. She ordered around the hospital staff like they were still palace servants. The staff was often able to avoid the worst of her wrath by playing along.

Today was one of Azula's bad days according to the nurse on duty. This was evidenced in the way the princess currently chatted away in their general direction, yet addressed not them, but someone else. A consort from the language she used, a "firelady" to her "firelord." Suki found it hard to suppress a giggle as her former torturer talked so pathetically to the empty air she named Chan.

"Who's Chan?" Suki asked, wondering if he was as made up as the rest of Azula's delusion.

"Just...someone she knew once," Zuko said with a hint of not quite sadness, but regret perhaps as he cast his glance down and away from his sister.

Suki continued to stare at Azula. Perhaps it was a bit cruel, but the urge to laugh at the creature now before her was only growing the longer she observed what Azula had become. She let it come out in a smile and a satisfied, "Hmph."

Katara saw her expression. "Azula is trapped in a prison of her own mind and no one can free her."

Azula couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Katara had been right to bring her here, Suki thought. That evening, Suki had her first good night's sleep in months. It still took some time for the nightmare to stop completely. But at last, Suki was truly free.

* * *

Notes: Finally, Suki gets her bonding chapter! Thanks to Kimberly T. again for the perfect inspiration, because I had no idea what I might have done otherwise. One thing that I couldn't fit into this fic was a sparring scene between Zuko and Suki as additional "getting to know you" material, but it disrupted the flow. I will show Zuko and Suki sparring sometime though. I tried to keep the details as close to Kimberly's fics as possible such as Azula shorn hair and having delusions. Whether these turn out to be cannon or not, I don't care, for this fic anyway I'm completely playing in Kimberly's universe. I felt I owed her than much. I did slightly adjust the timeline of Suki's nightmares though. I got the feeling "Nor Iron Bars" took place post series though Suki has multiple nightmares and it was ambiguous enough that Sokka outburst had more impact if I moved it to just after Southern Raiders. I'm glad you liked it Kimberly.

Update: I've also revised a little based on some comments Lunatique made about Sokka.


	34. Chapter 34: Man Behind the Curtain

Set several years into Zuko's reign.

The Man Behind the Curtain

The imperial throne room of the Firelord was a majestic and imposing monument. The place was rumored to be inviting once in the days before the war, even in the earlier years of Sozin's reign. Then there had been a battle. Avatar Roku destroyed a section of the palace. Sozin's remodeling made the throne room a dark, foreboding place. Shadows vied for attention against the only source of light. The Firelord now shrouded himself from his people behind a blazing curtain of flame. No longer a mere mortal, but a symbol of a god of fire.

Firelord Zuko hated that curtain and all it represented. But there were always more pressing matters than remodeling to deal with and never a good enough excuse to call over some earthbenders to de-and-reconstruct the place. Aang and Toph could have done in a matter of hours. Yet, Zuko would never ask. If remodeling were to be done, only the old fashioned way would serve, with the Fire Nation's finest benders skilled in forgecraft on the job.

When he could, Firelord Zuko came down from the platform and sat at the head of his table of councilors. It was important to him that he talked to them on the same level. Firelady Mai was often by his side on such occasions. When he did sit on the throne, the curtain burned low, only a couple feet at most. It sufficed tradition and allowed his councilors to always see his face. It was something the councilors weren't always sure they preferred when the Firelord displayed his scarred, angry stare.

It was hard to say whether the peasants or the nobles and councilors that first gave the new Firelord his nickname. But all agreed it was well deserved, especially as the years went on and Firelord Zuko got more "creative" with his curtain display. Paired jets of fire now flared high on each side at the far right and left ends of the low curtain. They formed shapes – familiar beasts made of flame. The twin pairs weaved around each other in a consistently maintained helix movement. Dancing dragons.

Sometimes councilors claimed to see amazing colors when the flame dragons spiraled. Colors fire was never meant to be. Purple? Green? Blue! Since when could Firelord Zuko create the same color fire as his prodigy sister? The rainbows were only glimpses though. They were gone almost as soon as they appeared leaving the councilors to wonder if they had even seen them at all. But the beauty lingered in their minds and the flashes of color came often enough the longer one stared into the flames to make visitors to the throne room believe the rainbows of light could be real.

However, that wasn't the most mysterious part. Sometimes a particularly troublesome councilor would suddenly feel heat on his neck and catch a flickering out of the corner of his eye. His neighbors on either side would slowly turn to find a new flame dragon had snaked its way across the room from the curtain to stare over the shoulder of the troublemaker observing closely. The dragons never attacked, simply hovered in silent judgment. "Eyes of the dragon" they came to be called. The troublesome councilor would then view the Firelord's displeased expression. If the troublemaker was wise, he would next speak more cautiously or pursue a different line of thought altogether. Meanwhile, the flame dragon would be gone as creepily as it had appeared, dancing yet again with its brothers. Sometimes multiple flame dragons watched from candles and lanterns as well. Yet, they were not always a sign of displeasure, but a celebration of light chasing away the dark shadows and burning away the lies.

The man behind the curtain knew exactly how to make anyone pay attention. He was not a god of fire like his predecessors aspired to be. Firelord Zuko was just a mortal being like the rest of his people. But perhaps The Dragoneye was also something else completely.

* * *

Notes: Gee, how many Wizard of Oz references can I stick in one story? The title, rainbows, and…did you know that in the book the Wizard appeared as many things and not just the famous head? At one point he appeared to the Cowardly Lion as…a giant talking ball of fire! Also the "humbug" Wizard eventually became one of four people able to legally perform real magic in Oz. Zuko goes from something of a humbug firebender to a real master of his magical element as well. This fic was partly inspired by Alabaster86's "Behind the Wall of Fire" which got me thinking about Zuko's throne room recently, albeit in a very different way. My fic is more like Dragoneye: The Sequel.


	35. Chapter 35: Nameless

Set many years into Zuko's reign. Unexpected Visitors universe. Rated PG rather than Y7 for mentions of a character's death due to old age and the simple passage of time that will lead to Legend of Korra. Big thanks to my new Beta, Lunatique!

* * *

**The next chapter I post #36 will also be posted along with the long awaited parts 2 and 3 of Broken & Branded! Sorry it's taking forever, writer's block is the enemy of creativity. And real life stuff was keeping me too busy. But barring any personal family emergencies, it WILL be up before the end of July! Chapter 36 itself will be set between Nightmares and Daydreams and Day of the Black Sun.**

* * *

Nameless

The hinges creaked, rusty like old joints, interrupting him from his daily routine of nothing. Ozai had been locked away, forgotten, left to rot by all he had once called family. His son had stopped visiting years ago once he'd gotten the only thing he'd still wanted, the only thing left to be given between them. Once, Ozai had almost ruled the world. Now this cell was his only world, or so people thought. But the guards still gossiped. The wind still carried news of the outside, like the gongs of the past days tolling death. Perhaps he could be so lucky as to outlive his hated son. Not that it could do him much good while stuck here. But the thought made him happy to imagine, especially guessing the cause of death. Imagination was the only sanity left to him. Assassination scenarios had kept him occupied most of the morning. The truth, he was certain, would be exceedingly boring when he overheard it.

So when the footfalls came, he did not open his eyes at first, enjoying his gross meditations. Something was off though. This wasn't mealtime. Rather, here was something he hadn't had in years, an unexpected visitor - a girl of about thirteen, dressed in white the shade of bones. Her hair was a contrasting raven black, her eyes full of royal gold. Even though he had never laid eyes on her before, he knew who she was. There was no mistaking the crown princess of the Fire Nation.

Once, he might have cared that she saw his clothes of rags or that his long, greasy hair had turned to gray a decade before. But that was ages ago. He was more interested in studying her, a new specimen of his bloodline that his son had never even bothered to tell him about. Perhaps it was the effect of life in this cell, but the sheer newness of her made him very curious.

"Well, Granddaughter, why are you here?" he lingered over the word, letting her know he was very aware of the connection between them.

"My grandfather is dead," the princess said, not blinking as she stared back at him. Her face betrayed little emotion, something the girl must get from her mother.

Ozai found himself frowning at that. What did the girl hope to gain with such ridiculous words? Or…had Zuko lied to this child in the hope that she wouldn't ask too many questions. He was dead to his son, why not let him be dead to the world as well. Say he died in prison, hoping it to come true, instead of just the living death of this cell he'd been condemned to.

"Is that what your _father_ told you about me?"

"I know who you are, _Ozai_**."**

Ozai's lip twitched, not quite a smirk at the girl's acknowledgement. The disdain with which she'd said his name meant he could get a reaction out of her after all. The distance of using his given name smacked of Zuko's passing on his prejudices to his child. But he still didn't know what the girl meant with her other insult. Wait!

"Iroh." Ozai drawled the word out as he made the all too clear realization. The slight tightening of the girl's eyes was enough to confirm it. "Is that why you came? To tell me my brother is no more?"

"No." The girl was back to being stone-faced. "My father – my whole nation – is inconsolable in their grief! I wanted to see, just once, who we _won't_ be mourning at all when your time comes."

For an instant Ozai saw fire blaze in the girl's eyes. She may have had her mother's self control, but she was still only a child, one with her father's passion. Ozai snorted. This sort of passion he knew how to manipulate. He shifted himself closer to the bars of the cell.

"My son may pretend I don't exist, but you are curious or you wouldn't even be here. Do you have a name crown princess?"

"Yes." The girl came closer too, mirroring his motion. In almost a whisper that became a hiss she said, "I'm, Not-Interested-In-You." She moved away from the bars and as quickly as she'd moved in.

Ozai scowled and his eyes narrowed. "Does your father even know you're here?" he demanded, raising his voice in hopes the guards might hear and escort this annoying child away for her disobedience to the Firelord even if he was no longer the ruler in question.

"No," the girl said with eerie calm again. "But she does." The princess then pointed to someone else who stepped out of the shadows, someone who'd stood just out of range of his vision from his cell. Ozai cursed inwardly at his inability to have detected this second visitor earlier, a woman in her 30's. Like the princess, she wore white clothes of mourning. But his focus was on her eyes that shone vivid green as light from the cell's lone window fell across her face, eyes of a foreigner.

"Hello, Uncle Ozai. My name is Jin. I'm Iroh's stepdaughter."

Ozai held her gaze for one long moment. He took in this Earth Kingdom…thing…before him. This woman who claimed a kinship of – That his brother had sullied his royal person by having relations with such foreign trash -

"How dare you! I am _no one's uncle_, Peasant!" He spat on the ground in front of the intruder. "Get out! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!" He continued to shout a string of curses.

The princess did nothing, only waited. Ozai paused in his tirade long enough to realize that _she_ would choose exactly how long she would stay. He held no power over her. His eyes widened with this knowledge and she kept her steady gaze on him, her royal gold irises now as pitiless as his own could be. But he did see the pity of the other woman in those green orbs of judgment. Pity for _him_! Ozai was too angry to care about the hollowness of the shouts he immediately resumed. His visitors did leave then, but not at his command. There was simply no logical reason to stay. The princess's robes swirled out behind her with a dignified flourish as she exited the lonely jail.

* * *

That was the first time…and last time…Ozai ever saw his granddaughter. None in his family would ever bear his name again. But the crown princess would remember her Grandfather Iroh fondly when she first laid eyes on her own newborn son.

* * *

Notes: The original plan was to use my own headcanon kid Ryuzo from the Chapter 29 the More Things Change chapter of Crown Prince Chronicles, but it was while I was writing my first draft of this that fandom learned Zuko and Mai canonically had a daughter. (Anyone at this point who thinks her mom is Suki instead has been drinking too much cactus juice. It's like saying Zuko is really Tenzin's dad.) It fit perfectly since the kid never mentions a name in my fic anyway. I was also able to tie in Zuko's grandson as well. While Zuko himself would never call Iroh anything other than Uncle, there is a fanon idea I like that suggests Zuko's kid(s) do call Iroh "grandfather." If you want to check out another Ozai meeting his grandkids story, I recommend "Hi, Grandfather" by CA Lane.

I feel really bad about killing off Iroh in this one. I had a few pieces of Zuko's reaction in my head, but even after the other speculative deathfics I've done for Aang, I couldn't bring myself to write it. It would just be too depressing and upped the rating. So this is the first chapter of the series in which Zuko is just mentioned and doesn't appear. But sometimes a character can be defined as much by their absence as their presance. I considered making this a separate one-shot, but given how this ties into the Unexpected Visitors universe, it might have been a little too confusing for new readers stumbling across it and wondering about Jin's family connection to Iroh. As for Xian, I think she couldn't have cared less about ever meeting Ozai.


	36. Chapter 36: The Big Questions

**BROKEN AND BRANDED IS NOW COMPLETELY POSTED! ALL THREE PARTS ARE NOW FINALLY UP FOR YOUR READING ENJOYMENT! So please go back and check them out when you have a chance. Thanks to all my readers for your patience again and enjoy it at last! And hey I just made it within my self-imposed deadline too!**

* * *

Set between "Nightmares and Daydreams" and "Day of the Black Sun."

The Big Questions

"I wasn't me."

Zuko continued to stare at the portrait of his father. The eyes of the painting stared down at him fierce and foreboding. It was a posture with which Zuko was all too familiar, Firelord Ozai staring down at his subjects. Not the posture between a father and son. This time, there had been no bowing or scraping. He, the crown prince, had sat at his father's right hand. And yet…when Zuko looked up at that portrait, he didn't see a parent granting him the position out of love. He saw a distant stranger.

Ozai wanted a legacy greater than Great-Grandfather Sozin and to achieve that, he'd come up with the plan of a madman! Ozai had given Zuko a chance to speak and then twisted his words in a way to justify genocide. He'd felt sick to his stomach that anyone could conceive such a horrendous plan. It took everything Zuko had not to speak out against it, but phantom pains from his scar wound not let him make the same mistake twice. Worst of all, Azula had agreed with their father. Burning down the Earth Kingdom was technically her idea. The lack of warmth from either of them had made Zuko shiver even in the sweltering throne room.

Was this the world his father expected his children to inherit? One of ashes? _Is this what he thinks we want?_ Somehow, Zuko didn't think he was part of that consideration. It was what Ozai wanted. It was what Azula wanted too.

_But not me._

"_What do you want?" _ The question assaulted him. Its voice so clear, it wasn't a thought but a memory. Uncle's voice. _"It's time to start asking yourself the big questions. 'Who are you?' and 'What do __**you **__want?' "_

_I wasn't me._

"_Who are you?" _the voice echoed in his head again.

Mai's fingers tightened on his arm when he'd spoken, a gesture of comfort. Was she waiting for him to explain what he meant, like the voice in his head? But he couldn't. He didn't know who he was anymore. He only knew that none of what he'd experienced since he'd returned home felt right anymore except her. Maybe the other question would be easier.

"_What do __**you **__want?"_

He took a deep breath allowing his perfect princely posture to slump, his shoulders sagged. He needed time to think.

"I have some things to sort out Mai."

He looked at his girlfriend. Her eyebrows rose a little, head slightly cocked waiting for his answer. Her way of asking if he needed to talk. Instead, he disentangled his arm out of her grasp.

"Alone."

With that he walked away, but not before he saw her brow crease in concern. But he couldn't explain it to her when he didn't understand it himself. Not yet.

Zuko wandered the palace with no destination in mind. Calling the war meeting an "all-day" affair had been no exaggeration. It was early night as he found himself out in the gardens, heading in the familiar direction of the turtleduck pond. It was his place to be alone ever since his mother had gone. Zuko wondered what she would make of him now. He had a feeling she wouldn't be pleased.

"_What do __**you**__ want?" _ The question had only gotten louder now that he'd found solitude, as if he expected to turn around and see Uncle standing there asking him in person. He walked a little faster trying to out-pace his uncle's "ghost."

_I don't want to inherit a world of ashes. I don't want the Earth Kingdom to burn._

But what could he do about it? In order for that to happen, the war would have to end.

_I __**want **__the war to end! _

The thought was so strong it reverberated like a gong and stopped Zuko in his tracks. Still hearing the echo in him mind, he wondered if he'd spoken the words aloud too. His eyes darted around, but he was alone, no guards in sight, and only a few paces away from the tree shading the beloved pond. He quickly crossed to it, wanting its familiar shadowy embrace to combat the shock of his answer to his uncle's question.

_I want the war to end! _

But more than that, he wanted to stop his father's insane plan. But how? How could he possibly begin to think that? To defy his father like he had before only to end up what? Scarred? Banished? Dead! It was madness even to try! Zuko touched his scarred skin in a familiar unconscious gesture. He lowered his eyes in defeat.

Except…

_The Firelord is wrong!_

Treason!

_Father is wrong!_

No father who truly loved him would ever have done that to his own son!

_Such rebellious thoughts…_

But anything Zuko thought he had with his father now was all based on a lie. He hadn't killed the Avatar.

_I'm not who you think I am father and I never will be! I don't __**want**__ to be like you! _ _I want to save this world from your madness, not destroy it! That __**is **__the truth!_

Zuko closed his eyes, expecting a wash of shame to come over him for such disobedient thoughts. But none came. The imaginary blow of punishment he'd expected wasn't there. Zuko opened his eyes and was surprised at the vivid clarity that greeted him. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline of fear he hadn't needed after all or his night vision kicking in from years of training being the Blue Spirit but he was struck at how everything around him came into such sharp focus. The colors of the flowers looked more vivid, the moonlight on the pond brighter. The shadows of the trees were blacker. The cricket-spiders chirped, and he could pinpoint their exact location in the grass. He sat there silent for a few minutes absorbing it all like the way his firebending self absorbed sunlight.

A turleduck's loud quack startled him out of it all too soon. Yet as his heightened senses returned to normal, Zuko realized that the clarity and the truth of his guilt-free thoughts remained. The smoke in his mind had finally cleared.

His father – Ozai – would never accept him for who he truly was. But…it wasn't the end of the world. The loss he'd expected in finally admitting such a truth to himself simply wasn't there. When Zuko thought of gaining his father's love now he felt…nothing, because truthfully there has been nothing between father and son for a very long time. And the cost of continuing this charade, living a lie, was too high.

But if who he was now was a lie…

"_Who are you?" _The other big question came back into his mind and the automatic response followed.

_I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai, prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne! _Zuko thought, proud as ever. In the moonlight, he saw his reflection in the turtleduck pond. His back straightened as more words followed this time. _My blood is the royal blood of kings… __**and**__ the noble blood of the Avatar himself!_

Zuko's hand reached up and touched the flame ornament of his topknot. This wasn't the one he should be wearing. Sozin and Roku's crown had been delivered into his hands along with the strange truth of his ancestry by Uncle himself and only a few days ago. Zuko's mind was still reeling from the ramifications.

"_Within you, amidst all the strife, is the ability to restore balance to the world."_

In his confusion, Zuko hadn't understood him at the time. But it had been important enough that Uncle had broken his silent treatment despite Zuko's betrayal. After the war meeting, Zuko finally thought he understood. History was repeating itself. Father was following in Sozin's footsteps. Azula, though she came from the same legacy Zuko did, would do the same. But Zuko had a choice to make. It was just like Ba Sing Se. He couldn't fail his uncle or the world again.

This time his destiny was clear.

If he didn't act, the Earth Kingdom would meet the same fate as the Air Nomads. The Water Tribes would be next. Zuko would **not **let that happen even if it meant…**joining the Avatar!** Uncle was right. He did have the power to make the difference!

_Uncle…I'm __**so**__ sorry!_

The one who had always been there for him, loved him no matter what, like his own son. Like a **true** father. How could he ever have betrayed him? How could he ever have lost himself so badly?

"_Never forget who you are!"_

_Oh Mother, I did. I did!_

Tears fell, dripping into the edge of the pond. They sent out ripples of regret, creating waves in the reflection of the moon. Zuko looked up at the real one above. He remembered the North Pole, the eclipse of the moon, and what it did to the waterbenders by blocking their power. The equivalent would happen for his own people on the Day of the Black Sun.

Azula knew all about the planned sneak attack though. The other half of the war meeting had been about going over their own plans to counterattack and spring a trap. Everyone thought it a last ditch plan of the enemy now that "the greatest threat to the Fire Nation" was gone. Zuko alone knew the surprise was also on them. The Avatar was alive! And as long as he lived there was hope. And as long as there was hope there was a chance to end this war!

Tomorrow, Zuko would make his move, but until then he still had to bide his time. No one could know what he was planning. Not even Mai… Zuko sighed with a heavy heart. She was the one good thing he was leaving behind. He hated to say goodbye, but Mai deserved someone who wasn't about to commit treason. If only there was more time, maybe he could explain to her, make her see that what he was doing was for the good of all. He couldn't drag her into it. The less she knew the better. She'd be among the first his sister would question when Azula found him and Uncle gone. The two of them would find some way to stop Ozai and join the Avatar's group.

Zuko finally knew who he was and what he wanted. He'd answered the big questions and in doing so found his own destiny at last.

* * *

Notes: I love Day of the Black Sun, but I've always wondered what Zuko's thought process was to get there from the time he stopped out of that war meeting to his fateful decision the next morning. Where exactly in that presumably sleepless night was the epiphany moment? It seemed ripe for a story, but I haven't seen anyone else tackle it to my knowledge. So when the muse came, I decided to jump at it. Thanks again to by beta Lunatique!


	37. Chapter 37: Warm

Setting is post series.

Warm

Firebenders were moody people, Mai observed. Rainy days. Cloudy days. Cold days. The very weather affected their emotions. Anything less than sunshine could cause them to sulk on any given day. It was a good thing the Fire Nation had so many sunny days. But it was an old joke among the non-bending nobles that there must have been a thunderstorm the day Fire Lord Sozin had declared war. Mai had always thought it an exaggeration in her youth, until she started attending meetings as the future Firelady. It was a wonder anything got done.

It was also why the council room always seemed unbearably hot. There were always more candles and torches on gloomy days around the palace to compensate. Whether it was done by the benders themselves to keep up their spirits or by the non-bending servants to stave off foul moods, warmth and light were never in short supply in the palace. It seemed a little thing, but Mai had seen many a time the simple effect turning a darkened corridor into a brightened room could have on Zuko. His whole being would glow a little and his breath would calm and she'd see the Firelord captured in a brief moment of peace.

It was in such a moment Mai asked if they could hold the next council meeting outside. She'd had to time it though so he wouldn't protest in the name of tradition and say the idea was silly. Silly to Mai was a bunch of firebending nobles wanting to be out on a sunny day when the council chambers kept them locked in shadows, despite the light. Surely a change in tradition once in a while was good for the health of everyone.

The Firelord agreed with her proposal, lost in the moment of absorbing fire. But Mai would be mistaken if she thought it was only outward influences that could sway his emotions. For as a firebender, he was just as susceptible to his lover's inner fire as well. On such cold and rainy days, candles and the blazing hearth were nice, but the only thing Zuko ever truly needed on such a day was the warmth of Mai's smile. Didn't this non-bender know by now the power she has to control his emotions beyond that of any weather? A question and answer that came in the form of a kiss.

* * *

Notes: Just a bit a fluff in the midst of other writings, brought on by ponderings of a council meeting for a Seondeok fic and the general change of seasons here in the northern hemisphere.


	38. Chapter 38: Best Friend

Setting: Sozin's Comet at Zuko's coronation day.

Best Friend

Crowded. If Zuko had to pick one word to describe his coronation, that would be it. He'd lost track of the number of people who had congratulated him since he had stepped off the platform. It made seeking out any one person near impossible, but he spotted one of them in green, out of the corner of his good eye. He smiled a little to himself that he was able to pick her out a sea of green uniforms. No one else had the same looped braid, the same light laugh, or preferred to walk on her hands. Even among a sorority, she remained an individual.

"Ty Lee!"

"Zuko!" The new Kyoshi Warrior didn't miss a step with her hands when he motioned for her to follow him. They walked a slight distance away from the crowd and turned a corner for the smallest bit of privacy. Ty Lee uprighted herself and awwwwe'd over Zuko's new appearance. "Wow, you look so official and Firelordy. Your speech was great!"

"Thanks." Zuko found himself blushing at her kind words, still unused to all the attention. "I'm glad you're safe. I sent an order to set you free, but I didn't know until Mai told me that her uncle had gotten the two of you out of jail. I was so worried for both of you. I just wanted to thank you for saving Mai."

"What are best friend for?" Ty Lee grinned wide and shrugged. The easy dismissal had Zuko looking her over as if the smile were just part of her painted on Kyoshi make-up, but it was real and way too casual for his liking.

"Please Ty, I know it couldn't have been easy to defy Azula, risking jail, even death. I'm sorry I put you through all that. I'll never forget what you did, and I owe you."

"No. You don't." Ty Lee continued to smile, as if the very act of her mirth could rub off on Zuko. Her eyes locked on his. "I meant what I said. And Mai isn't my only best friend, Zuko."

Zuko looked at her, uncomprehending. He blinked and realized, still not believing. "Me?"

Ty Lee continued to meet his gaze and it was in that moment that Zuko realized how patient she was. She waited, like a sage, for the fire of enlightenment to dawn. Had she always been like that and he just hadn't noticed before? It wouldn't be the first time he'd misjudged her like that. His countenance must have acknowledged the truth of her words in some way for Ty Lee's grin grew even broader and she nodded.

"But…I was so mean that last time at the beach. That's the other thing I wanted to say to you. I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I accused you of being in your own world. I took you for granted. Turns out, I was the selfish one. "

"It did hurt." Ty Lee's smile faded. "But you were hurting as well Zuko. It couldn't have been easy to leave home again and end a war."

Zuko looked away, breaking the gaze between them and confirming her words.

"I think we all said stuff we didn't mean that night. But looking at your aura now…it really is beautiful."

"Yeah?" Maybe it was silly to ask, but he really was curious to know what she saw.

Ty Lee pounced on it, her expression changing to one of glee, almost making him regret it until she said, "It's like a rainbow! A rainbow of fire flecked with gold. And you were positively glowing up on that stage."

Zuko laughed at her accuracy. "I think you have a true gift, Ty, no matter what Mai might say. You see people, even if they don't always see you. I was a fool not to notice it before."

"But you do notice people." Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Ty Lee continued, "And it's not the ones who scream for attention either. You noticed Mai."

Zuko blushed as if to prove her point, his eyes darting in the direction of the crowd as if he wanted to look for Mai right then.

"I was always a little jealous of what you two have, but I was always so happy for you as well. Of course I had to help stop Azula when she threatened you two. It was a simple choice, really."

"You really are something special Ty Lee. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Ty Lee didn't wait for permission, but gave the new Firelord a hug. Zuko winced and gave a yelp of pain as she squeezed his recent injury a little too hard.

"Agni Kai," he reminded her through gritted teeth.

"Whoops, sorry." She loosened her grip. Zuko managed an awkward, one-armed pat on her back as he returned her warm gesture. It was a day for hugs all around.

"If there's ever anything I can do for you-"

"Well, there might be something." Ty Lee let her words linger just long enough to have a little fun keeping Zuko guessing. "After everything it would be nice to have a beach vacation."

Zuko laughed. "You want to go back to Ember Island?"

"Can't the new Firelord take a weekend to celebrate ending a war?"

"Can I bring my new friends and trust you to help me show them the ropes of Fire Nation fun?"

"Only if I can bring mine."

"Deal. I'd say the Kyoshi Warriors could use a little pink in their auras."

"Oooh, I can't wait! You're the best, Zuko!" Ty Lee then cartwheeled away to tell the other warriors the good news.

The beach. Again. Zuko shook his head wondering what he was getting himself into exactly, but he smiled nonetheless. Growing up, he'd never considered himself as having friends. There were only Azula's friends. That was part of what made joining Team Avatar so special. But he'd miscalculated too, and he couldn't be happier. Turns out he'd had good ones watching his back all along. He couldn't wait for old to meet new.

* * *

Notes: Ty Lee finally gets her chapter! I like Ty Lee. She's more insightful in her own way than she usually gets credit for. I also wanted to show Zuko's apology. There's a lot of potential there for a good friendship that I could see becoming a strong one post series. Team Avatar is great and all, but Zuko and Ty Lee grew up together and that deserves some acknowledgement and exploration too. To me, Ty Lee is as much deserving as being included into Team Avatar as Mai post series. And as much as I love that final scene at Iroh's I kinda feel like she's missing. So next chapter…Team Avatar beach party! Also, for Zuko "noticing" Mai I took inspiration from Ralph and Sue Dibny from the DC comics "Identity Crisis" (with a gender reversal). The woman had her pick of any superhero and she chose Elongated Man. Sometimes wallflowers blossom under the eyes of true love. Thanks as always to my beta, Lunatique.


End file.
